WFA Supernovas Cup
by TheWayOfTheHawk
Summary: Thirty Two wrestlers compete in a tournament to determine who will be the next future star of the WFA! (OC Apps: Closed)
1. Sign-Up Sheet

Have you ever dreamt of being the next top star in the WFA? Have you ever thought that you can be the future Jason Sabre, or Detrick Cyrus, or Furno Moxley? Have you ever desired to go to ICW? FXW? GWE? SSW? Do you think you can be the next big thing?

Well now here is your chance to prove yourselves! Because the WFA is proud to introduce:

**The Supernova Cup!**

The Supernova Cup is a 32-man, single elimination tournament to prove who is the next future star of the WFA! In the winner not only gets a nice trophy, but they will receive a title shot of their choosing! But to qualify to compete as a Supernova, he must follow these rules:

-He MUST NOT compete in more than three PPVs across the WFA (any PPVs from ICW, SSW United, SSW Forever, TDW, FXW, or GWE)

-He is must NOT have won the top title in ANY promotion.

-He CANNOT have been champion within the WFA more than five times.

-He CANNOT be a veteran for over 15 years!

-For people submitting the ocs, you are only allow to submit no more than THREE characters!

-As previously stated, the winner of the tournament will receive a title match of their choosing (primarily in ICW, but we'll see).

-The finals of the tournament will take place on the final episode of Season 2 for ICW (so please be patient as the tournament progresses).

Here is the official application. MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW IT EXACTLY (failure to apply by this app will result in the character to be immediately declined!)

* * *

Real Name _(optional)_:

Ring Name:

Nickname _(optional)_:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class _(optional)_:

Look:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Backstage/Promo Attire _(optional)_:

Alignment:

Personality:

Gimmick (optional):

Wrestling Style _(Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2)_:

Known Moves _(Max of 7-10) (Optional):_

Signature _(Max of 3)_:

Finisher _(Max of 3)_:

Entrance Theme:

Entrance _(be detailed)_:

Taunt/Catchphrase _(Optional)_:

* * *

The slots are NOT first come-first serve. I will take the time to look everyone over, so they better stand out and catch my attention. If the character believes he can and will be the next top star, then test his ability to overcome and outlast thirty-one other hungry competitors to be the next SUPERNOVA!


	2. The Roster

**A/N: Well, ladies & gentlemen, here they are! After shuffling through several submissions and applications, I have finally selected the most unique and eye-catching ones out of them for a chance in the tournament! Without further ado, here are the 32 Competitors entered into the Supernovas Cup:**

1\. Asher King

2\. El Segador

3\. Tim Fowler

4\. Sebastian Flair

5\. Alexander Magnus

6\. Ricky Vazquez

7\. Nolan Garson

8\. Mark Jacobs

9\. Psycho Clown

10\. Jacob Uso

11\. William Dawkins

12\. Jaden Sennoa

13\. Ruthless Roger Stone

14\. Luke Gray

15\. Alex Drake

16\. Fritz Kaiser

17\. Asher Darma

18\. Jaxson Caruso

19\. Rodri Montoya

20\. Phoenix

21\. Fenris

22\. J.P. Rainforth

23\. Hikaru Yoshida

24\. Tyson Burke

25\. Wei Wu-Long

26\. K.W Evans

27\. Slade

28\. The Kioshi Warrior

29\. Kenji Tetsuya

30\. Rey Aguayo

31\. Jesus Garza

32\. Brandon Duke

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who sent somebody in! It was tricky trying to pick out people that stood out, but I appreciate everyone taking the time to show off their guys. Sorry if your guy didn't get in, but there will more opportunities to submit them somewhere in the future. ****If you all wish to write a promo or segment introducing the competitors, feel free to send one in. Once all 32 are completed, then I'll reveal the brackets! Until then, stay tuned!**


	3. Meet the Competitors

**((A/N: Before I begin, I'm here to announce that the final three picks are no longer in the tournament! Their replacement are (as stated in the promo): you will know the three replacements in the promos! Without further ado, let's meet the competitors!))**

The cameras cut to an overhead of the wealthy eschalon section of Cambridge, England. Soon, the cameras zoom in on a large mansion, specifically the roof where a giant pool & Jacuzzi was stationed. Laying poolside was William Dawkins and Alessia Perez.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all have the rare privilege to meet the future winner of the Supernovas Cup: "The Golden Lion" William Dawkins! Looking at the field, it is apparent that none of the bloody wankers who entered compare to the wealth and ability that I possess! In fact, I can buy out their entire careers with only a 3% of my overall wealth!"

A servant brought him a bucket with ice and bottles of champaign. Alessia Perez pulled out a $100 bill, but Dawkins stopped her. "Allow me. A gentleman knows when to cover for a lady." He dug in his pockets and pulled out a single roll of quarters. He tosses it to the servant before shooing him away. Alessia couldn't help but laugh.

"No one in the Supernovas can compare to our wealth, prestige, class, or natural born talent. And once "The Golden Lion" win the Supernovas Cup in our home country, then we will take over the WFA!" The camera pans out as she and William clink champagne glasses.

* * *

**SLaughter**

**Anihation**

**Domination**

**Evisceration**

**This is the motto of SLADE!**

_A very muscular 6'7" man walks into a shady ally that is crowded with shady people. They all see him approaching and rush towards him. The large man grabs one by the throat and tosses him into a wall! Another runs up with a knife, but he was hit with a Big Boot which sent him into three other guys! One dude tried to attack from behind, but Slade spots him! He quickly spun around and Clotheslined the assailant! The guy dropped down with a possible broken neck & adams apple, leaving Slade alone with one last, scared person. The guy tried to run, but Slade hooks both his arms and applies a Full Nelson. Slade then lifts him up and SLAMS him so hard, there was a loud noise of a spine cracking! Surrounded by an array of bodies, Slade lets out a horrifying scream._

**SLADE is coming…...**

* * *

The kumi-daiko began playing the Taiko Drums as a spotlight shines down on a 6'2" man in a black & silver robe on his knees and his black & silver hair down. Behind him, a video plays: Competing in Japan, and him spraying people with A Black Mist, and hitting them with Buzzsaw Kicks, Moonsaults, and applying his own version of the Muta Lock called "The Kyoshi Lock." The video soon ends and the sound of beating drums suddenly stops. He stands up and lifted his head, revealing a black & silver face paint, and sprays black mist at the camera. It soon read

**The Kyoshi Warrior is coming…..**

* * *

Location: Malaga, Spain

At a local basketball gym, WALTER was in the ring sparring with a 6'8 man with a light tan, short curly black hair, brownish green eyes, and a chevron moustache. He was also wearing a white "RINGKAMPF" shirt with black shorts & knee pads, and white Air Jordans. WALTER chops the trainee, but the man did not go down. Instead, he chops back at him! WALTER stumbled back a bit, and the man took the opportunity to place him in a Guillotine Choke that was called the "Kong's Wrath" ! WALTER tried fighting out of it, but began to fade. Soon, Timothy Thatcher rung a bell, and the man immediately releases the hold. He helps WALTER up as they shook hands, and he then stood in the center of the ring, hands behind his back & facing the camera.

"Mi nombre es Rodri Montoya. Y no soy una supernova. Soy superior a eso en todos los aspectos. Todos los otros treinta y un competidores en este torneo son inferiores a mí. Mi objetivo es demostrar qué es un verdadero campeón. ("My name is Rodri Montoya, and I am not a supernova, I am superior to that in all regards, all the other thirty-one competitors in this tournament are inferior to me, and my goal is to demonstrate what a true champion is.)

Soon, WALTER & Imperium stood besides him with their arms behind their backs. In a loud voice, they all yelled:

"DIE MATTE IST HEILING!"

* * *

Location: Tacoma, Washington

The video opens to a smoky alleyway late at night. The only thing that gave of light was a few street lights attached to some buildings. Walking through the alley was J.P Rainforth. J.P had a decent caucasian build with some mildly defined physique, icy blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair, a blonde mustache and chinstrap beard combo, a wide chin, drawn cheekbones, sloping forehead, thin blonde eyebrows, a tattoo of a crying angel on his upper left bicep, and a small tribal tattoo on his right shoulder and forearm.

J.P was wearing blue pants with rips in the knees, flannel pattern fabric strips hanging from the pockets, and airbrushed surreal grunge themed designs, black boots with light blue laces, edging and flannel pattern tassels on the back, smudged wrist tape with "RAINE" written on it on both arms, dark and moody eye makeup under his eyes, a tattered flannel vest, and a flannel pattern bandanna.

"...What's the point of all of this?" He said in a depressing tone. "What's the point of this tournament? People just get hurt at a chance to win. But if they lose, then they end hurt physically and mentally.….whatever then. I guess I'll give it a shot. Win or lose, I don't care. It just gives me something to do. Well….I'll see you guys at the tournament or something."

He turns to walk away as the screen went black.

* * *

"My name is Luke Gray, and I will be competing in the Supernovas Cup!"

_**Rebel Heart (by CFO$)**_ _begins playing as the video starts up. A Mexican American appears with a smile on his face. He had a blue & white dyed hair going down to his lower neck, he had a skeleton tattoo tracing down his spine, and his right ear was pierced._

"I have a lot to prove to everyone that ever doubted me! I've made it this far, and I don't plan on slowing down!"

"_The video cuts to him training by running on the desert mountains. It then showed clips of him doing different wrestling maneuvers. The video soon cuts to him hitting all of his signature moves on a random opponent."_

"The competition does look tough, but I know I'm ready! Never say quit, and always shoot for the stars! That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"_The video soon flashes over the 31 other competitors. It then cuts to back to Luke staring at all of them. He yells "Bring it on!" and Superkicks the camera right as it cuts to black._

* * *

U-SO!

WAAAAA-HOOOOO!

DOWN SINCE DAY ONE-ISH!

DOWN SINCE DAY ONE-ISH!

WE BEEN DOWN SINCE

DAY ONE-ISH

LINE 'EM ALL UP

KNOCK 'EM DOWN-

"Fuck this." The music scratches off as a brown-skinned man walked down some stairs. He has a tribal tattoo running from his upper pectoral muscles to the shoulder blade, brown eyes, and an unkempt, long black hair. He was also wearing blue jean shorts, a shirt that said "Jason Uso," and a leather jacket. He had a very bitter expression his face as he sat down.

"Everyone here knows that song by heart. Hell, they know the tag team they're singin' about. In fact, everyone even knows the entire family fucking tree! At least, y'all think ya'll know. Because y'all don't know me. Y'all don't know that I'm from that same fucking family: that Ano'i Family Dynasty that is all over the wrestling business! Y'all don't even know that Jimmy & Jey had a third brother named Jason Uso." He points to himself. "And why would y'all? Jimmy & Jey are clearly the more popular ones, they're even Rikishi's favorite sons! Hell, the entire fucking family from The Wild Samoans to Dwayne Johnson even down to Raptor Reigns all treat them like they're the best thing goin'. And they just see me as both of their shadows. Some random fellow lost in the family tree. Ever since I was even young, when I didn't want to do that stupid fucking island dance, that family has treated me like SHIT!"

Jason punches a wall in anger. He takes a deep breath and looks back at the camera. "Fuck that family. Fuck the Samoan bloodline. And fuck the entire Samoan Dynasty. I never needed them then, and I don't need them now. I'm going to prove that I am the best Samoan alive. I will show just how much of a joke that family is for pushing me to the side! Because I will win this Supernovas Tournament. O loʻu lalolagi lenei i le taimi lenei."

* * *

The screen remains black for a very long time. Soon, a spotlight shines down on a man looking at the ground. He lifts his head up to reveal a red smile painted across his own...twisted smile. The guy had a pasty, pale skin, white face paint….assumed, frazzled red hair (with a receding hairline), and green eyes. The guy was also wearing a purple coat with a white button up shirt and black tie underneath. He also has a black vest underneath the coat. He has black gloves on and black shoes. He twirled around a small staff before pointing to the screen, which causes the song **The Show Must Go on (by Three Dog Night)** to play in the background. He began to speak in a calming voice.

"Gather around, boys and girls! I'm here to tell you all a happy...happy story! Once, there was this happy clown who went around to try and make other people happy! That's all he ever wanted to do! But the people were not happy. In fact, they were sad…..very very sad! And they tried to make the clown very sad, too...But the clown continues to try and make people as happy as they can be! But the people would not be happy….because they did not want to be happy…."

Now, his voice became much more hostile as the music becomes much more twisted. "The sad PEOPLE were so sad that they shut out the happy clown! They SHUNNED him because he was too HAPPY and wanted other people to be just as HAPPY, even if they didn't WANT to be HAPPY! "Sad people who chooses to be sad don't deserve any happiness in their lives!" The happy clown realized this….and he saw the world as truly sad…..because the sad people are making it sadder….."

This guy was now starting to chuckle a disturbing chuckle. "Heheheheheh…...All of the sadness made the happy clown sad…..the sadness...hehehe…..and the happiness…...both feelings broke the clown. He began to lose his mind…...a sad happiness made him PSYCHO! Now, this Psycho Clown will make the world happy…..by any means necessary…..ehehehehh

…..hehehehheeheh…...hahahahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As this Psycho Clown laughed a blood curdling laughter as balloons began to shoot up into the air, covering the camera.

* * *

_Location: Las Vegas, NV_

On the rooftop of s house, there stood a man watching the lights from the Vegas strip. The man has a scar shaped like an X over his left hazel eyes, black high top dreads with red or yellow highlights at the end, and a small beard. He is also a bit slim with a 4 pack. He has a tattoo of a Jolly Roger on his left arm. The man also wears a red bandanna on his head, brownish cargo pants, has white sneakers, grey tank top, & a yellow Hoodie which says "K.W. = Hardcore" in white italics. He looked at the lights for a long time, lit up a joint, then finally spoke.

"What it do, n*ggas! K.W. Evans is in this bitch, and I'm here to fuck n*ggas all the way UP!" He says in a loud tone. Y'all have a ton of "Technicals" and "Catching folks" amongst y'all. That don't fly with me. If a n*gga like me gotta get shit done, then I just throw hands. It don't matter how long you worked on learnin' how to catch a n*gga and bein' technicians. Where I'm from, technicians come fix my tv, then get they ass stole off of! That's how shit works around here, and that's how it's finna go at this Supernovas Cup! So y'all n*ggas better be ready to catch these hands! Cause I ain't about do wrassle, I'm comin' to punch n*ggas in the throat!"

* * *

Somewhere in Germany, Fritz Kaiser is seen talking to a bunch of pretty girls as they relax on a nice day, one of the girls was holding a camera as Fritz excuses himself to speak at the camera, "Ringen, Modellieren, Beziehungen, diese Dinge haben mich zu dem gemacht, der ich bin. Schönheit ist ein starkes und altmodisches Wort für das, was sie von außen sehen, aber im Inneren hat das Herz eine Definition von reiner Schönheit. Der Supernova-Cup wird mein großer Schritt sein, um der beste der Welt zu werden, egal welche Männer ich schlagen werde. Weil ich aus gutem Grund der deutsche Adonis bin." (Wrestling, modeling, relationships, these things are what made me into who I am. Beauty is such a strong and old fashioned word for what they look on the outside, but on the inside, the heart has a definition of pure beauty. The Supernova Cup will be my big step to become the best in the world, no matter which men I'll beat, I will handle everything in a matter of time, do you know why? Because I am the German Adonis for a reason.) Fritz said as he kisses one of the girls in a romantic passion.

He returned to face the camera and says, "Ich gehe nach jeder Meisterschaft, wenn ich gewinne. Ich habe meinen ersten Eindruck in Japan gemacht, ich kann es diesmal wieder in der WFA machen." (I'll go after any championship when I win. I handled my first impression in Japan, I can do it again, this time, in the WFA.) Once he's done, he and the ladies walk away as the camera pans toward the sun.

* * *

In a martial arts dojo in Japan, Hikaru Yoshida is seen with a white gi and white slacks, with a black belt as he does numerous karate chops and kicks on wooden boards and sticks to test his speed and strength as he also spar with his fellow dojo mates. Once he's done, he looks at the camera and says, "Watashi wa chōsen suru junbi ga dekite imasu. Kakatte koi!" (I'm ready for a challenge. Bring it on!) He then roundhouse kicked the camera and the screen went static.

* * *

Instrumental of **Not**** Many (remix by Scribe)** plays. _A t__anned, 6'4, 239 lbs Hawaii/Samoan male walked down a dimly lit hallway. He has black hair in a crew cut style haircut, multiple tribal tattoos going on his arms, left leg, chest and back area, and had a very toned, built body type. As he walked down the halls, he began to narrate._

"My name is Jaden Sennoa. And I am a man who decimates people for a living. I thrive off of hurting others. The tougher the opponent, the more satisfying it is when I break every bone in their body, tear apart each ligament, and quite frankly beat the dogs*it out of them."

_As Jaden walks down the hallway, the walls lit up with highlights of his career knocking people out and beating them to a bloody pulp. In a wrestling ring or an MMA cage, Jaden was doing exactly what he said. Eventually, it then cuts to highlights of Sennoa applying the Kona Clutch and opponents passing out._

"And now I have arrived to the Supernovas Cup. But the story will remain the same. I will win this tournament, and anyone who wants to challenge me on that will be beaten within an inch of their life...before being permanently put to sleep."

_The video ends with Sennoa walking through the doors at the end of hallway...and into the_ _arena._

* * *

The screen cuts to a wide, empty room with glowing strobe lights from the ceiling. The camera slowly moves forward as **STRIKE BACK (by BACK ON)** starts playing. It then stops and the lights point at the man in the center, a man of Asian-American descent wearing a jacket.

"The Supernovas Cup...where only the best may thrive and move forward..." he begins to speak. "Y'know, some people say life ain't a game, but to me, it is, and that's how I've made it this far, from kendo to judo to my future home of the WFA. Every other Supernova in this tournament is just another boss battle waiting to be destroyed. So, if anyone asks me if this is all just a game to me, I'll say yes. It's all just a game to me because why accept the pathetic reality you have when you could take up arms and change the game?"

The camera begins to zoom out as the man spreads his arms with pride.

"Wrestling is my game, and I play by my own rules, I am the Player One, I am the Gamechanger, I am...Kenji Tatsuya, and as a film icon once said..."

The screen blacks out, as Jigsaw's mask slowly comes into view and a distorted voice sounds,

"Shall we play a game?"

The screen then fades to black.

* * *

A camera pans out to show a snow covered field in northern Canada. Not much to be seen save for some trees in the distance except one figure moving away from the trees. The figure was walking out in the open wearing a torn up white coat with some red. The camera then focused on the man to reveal Asher King.

"I've heard the stories. I know of the others judgment of me. The lesser known individual from a failed group. The one no one cared, nor remembered. The Pack was meant to be something special. But one's jealousy ruined that and so my future became unclear. With that chapter of my life now closed, a new one begins. Someone saw something in me. Something I knew all along, but the fact someone else did proved I was right. Supernova, I look to change my destiny. I look to show not just the WFA, but the whole world what I am capable of and who Asher King really is. And to those who are put before me know this: there is absolutely no escape from the pain the Bloody Wolf Shall deliver to you all. The bloodiest Hunt has begun..." Said Asher and walking behind him is a White Wolf with blood all over its face as it growls at the camera to fade out to show Asher "Bloody Wolf" King and the Blood Hunt has begun.

* * *

Miami, Florida

The scene opens up to pan out on South Beach to show many people on the beach playing volleyball, dancing, and swimming. We then zoom in on a short dirt blonde man with a somewhat hairy chest while also being muscular, a mustache and goatee combo with a five o'clock scruff look on rest of face, with blue eyes wearing a pair of aviator shades, blue tropical shirt with the back saying Just Be Sleazy, khaki shorts, and flip flops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, freaks and geeks and all that's in between, it is I, King Sleazy! Aka the Governor of Sleazeville, the Dream Matchmaker, the All Mighty Lord of Sleaze Style, and Everyone's No.1 Indie Star, Tim Fowler," Said Fowler as he looked at the the camera with a cocky smile on his face as a few nearby girls fainted after looking at him with faces of "lust", "But as much as I would like to go over my accolades in the world of wrestling, mma, and sports entertainment, I'm not here to talk about that, well not right now anyway. No, in a few weeks time yours truly will compete in the WFA's first ever Supernova Cup! That's right folks you heard it from King Sleazy, the WFA finally signed me. Truth be told this tournament is just a formality as I'm just going in to win the whole damn show and become the champion I was meant to be baby. So to all the wannabe losers at this Supernova Cup, ya best walk away or else I'm taking you down to Sleazeville where your ass is guaranteed to be kicked as well as embarrassed. Do yourselves a favor and just forfeit like the losers you are. And to my adoring fans, keep it Sleazy!" Yelled Tim Fowler as several of the beach goers cheered for him with chants.

"KING Sleazy!"

"KING Sleazy!"

"KING Sleazy!"

King Sleazy comes to you at Supernova Cup baby! As a cartoon version of Tim Fowler wrestles a dummy to then showing him showering in baby oil as he impresses several girls.

_This message was brought to you by the Governor of Sleazeville who wishes to remind everyone to always Keep It Sleazy_

* * *

_Ruthless_

having or showing no pity or compassion for others

The camera opens up showing the back of a large man walking up to a caged ring with multiple men ready for a fight.

_Juggernaut_

a huge, powerful, and overwhelming force or institution.

The large man enters the cage as the other men surround him with bad intentions on their faces until the large man smiles and then roars as the lights go out.

_Desolation_

a state of complete emptiness or destruction.

The lights come back to show all the men beaten down with some with bloodied faces and bodies all over the cage with the large man standing over them. He then grabs one of them by the throat and Powerbombs him through the cage door as he roars again. As the camera fades out as **Desolation (by Lamb of God) **plays.

_Ruthless Roger Stone_

_The Era of Ruthlessness begins at Supernova.._.

* * *

The camera cuts to an abandoned warehouse in Downtown Nashville. It's the dead of night, and a full moon can be seen, illuminating the night sky,

We see a hooded figure, standing in front of the warehouse, just looking at the abandoned building.

"Now this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky, And the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back; For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack.."

Chris chuckles, not taking his eyes off the building.

"That was Rudyard Kipling's most famous quote of all time. It's also from his most successful story, The Jungle Book. For most people, It's difficult to understand why there's such a fascination with them. Yes, they're a relative, and an ancestor, to dogs. But wolves are everywhere in pop culture, from Disney Movies to football teams."

Chris begins to walk towards the warehouse.

"It's always been that way. Even back in ancient times, wolves played a role in multiple different mythological stories. Lycaon, from Greek mythology. Lupa, from Roman mythology. The list goes on and on."

Chris enters the warehouse. The interior of the building is an array, with broken furniture and old papers scattered around the rooms. The walls are covered with graffiti, and you can see a rat, scurrying out of sight.

"But, the most well known, and the most dangerous wolf, in all of mythology, comes from Norse mythology. Fenrir, the son of Loki, a wolf so monstrous that no chains could hold him. It was only when the gods bound him with enchanted metal that he couldn't break free. But even then, Fenrir was able to bite off the right hand of Tyr. The Norse God of War. The only god brave enough to put his hand in the wolf's mouth."

Chris walks through a doorway, onto a rampart, overlooking the ground floor. He looks down, and you can just hear a faint growling from the ground below.

"When Fenrir finally did break those chains, it signified Ragnarok, the end of the world. By that time, the wolf had grown so big, he was able to swallow the Sun, and he ate the All-Father, Odin, whole."

Chris walks on the scaffolds, looking at the runes on the floor. The growling slowly grows louder.

"And It's about time for Ragnarok to commence in the WFA."

On the ground, chains around his wrists, ankles, and neck, stands Fenris, surrounded by runes on the floor.

"It'll start with the Supernova cup. My brother, Fenris, will be unleashed onto the WFA. And when the time comes, he will kill the old gods of the WFA, ushering in the new era."

As Chris looked down at his brother, he began to mutter.

"I am a Wolf."

The circles surrounding Fenris and his chains begin to glow.

"Quietly, I will endure."

The chains begin to grow tight, as Fenris begins to strain against them.

Silently, I will suffer."

Chris takes a key off his neck, and tosses it down to the floor, right at Fenris's feet.

"Patiently, I will wait."

From behind Fenris, Scarlet and Lucian walk forward. Scarlet bends over, picks up the key and begins to unlock the chains.

"For I am a hunter."

The last chain is unlocked, and the chains fall at Fenris's feet. The three then turn and look at Chris, who smirks.

"And I will survive."

Chris chuckles and looks at the camera.

"It's funny. Because, at the end of the day, the lion and the tiger may be more powerful. But, tell me: have you ever seen a wolf perform in a circus?"

The camera then cuts to black.

* * *

Mark Jacobs is seen in a gym, running on a treadmill with ankle weights. He has slightly tan skin and a slim, but really detailed and impressive physique. He has black hair in a Corey Graves style and a slight beard. He has dark brown eyes. He turns the treadmill off and turns towards the camera. "All these assholes are coming into the Supernova Cup like they have a chance of winning. That shit annoys me. I don't care if you're Jaden Sennoa, nor do I care if you're Baby Boy Flair. I don't care about Alexander Magnus and I don't know who those potheads are. Before you even ask, I definitely don't see Asher Darma, Fritz Kaiser, and that clown dude as threats, merely victims. I'm sure Fenris will be a cake walk. When the Supernova Cup begins, people will talk smack. That's an inevitability. However, when it comes to whoever is unlucky enough to meet the bane of their existence in that ring will quickly realize: You can't talk smack when your lungs aren't working." Jacobs glares before taking a sip from his water bottle and turning away. He freezes before turning back to the camera. "The one true Ace Of Pro Wrestling, Mark Jacobs, will do what I do best- Mutilate and embarrass." Jacobs then does the finger gun before scoffing and walking away.

* * *

Nolan Garson is seen sitting in an abandoned building, muttering to himself. Nolan has long brown hair hanging down to his neck and slicked back, along with a slightly bushy beard. He has light blue eyes and fair skin with a lean body and a decent physique. "Suffer." Nolan mutters quietly. "I suffered for so goddamn long. I scratched and I crawled. I pleaded for one person to care about how I feel..." Nolan shakes his head before looking up at the camera. "I'm done with that. Now, the world will feel what I have felt for so many years. Starting at the Supernova Cup, the world will suffer...just like I did." Nolan grits his teeth before kicking the camera away and covering his face with his hands.

* * *

Tyson Burke is seen sitting in a house. He has dark brown skin and dark hazel eyes. He has medium length black hair in dreadlocks and a black beard. His physique is lean but decent. On the walls of the house are Ventriloquist Dummy versions of most WFA Superstars. Soon, a woman walks up to him- Blaire Hendrix. She has long crimson hair, as well as red and black hypnotic spiral contacts in. She is wearing red fake eyelashes with black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She has black and dark red lipstick on. Her skin is slightly pale skin and her body is slim. She is carrying a blank doll.

"Hey Blaire, how's Amadeus doin'?" Tyson calmly asks.

"He's been well. He asked me to give you this." Blaire hands him the blank doll.

"Oh no," Tyson raises his hands and steps back, "I've seen horror movies. I know that thing will come to life and I am the least safe between us."

"Please? I want to protect you." Blaire mutters while flashing slight puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if it kills me, I'm haunting you." Tyson rolls his eyes and takes the doll.

"Remember what you are fighting for." Blaire whispers while putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"My family. I refuse to let them go back to starving." Tyson mutters as he looks at the ground.

"Yes, but what else?" Blaire tilts his head up by placing a hand under his chin.

"To help Amadeus fix the WFA and make it a better place." Tyson replies in a recited manner.

"Exactly. Amadeus has never lead us astray." Blaire smiles slightly before walking away as Tyson stares at the blank doll with an unnerved expression.

* * *

The lights shut off as a soft melody piano begins to play. A bright white spotlight shines down onto a 5'9 "tanned woman with pitch black hair, a slim body, & red wore an elegant gray, white, & crimson red dress with a pitch black necklace & a crimson red ring. She was also holding range looking scythe.

?: Déjame contarte toda la historia de un luchador simple. No era diferente de los demás: hacer lo correcto, competir por la gente, creer en todo lo que es bueno.

?: Este luchador continuó sacrificando su cuerpo y su espíritu para satisfacer a sus fanáticos. Desafortunadamente, este deseo de admiración y afecto le costó lo más importante de su vida: su máscara.

?: Intentó no permitir que la pérdida de identidad afectará sus actuaciones, pero en última instancia, gradualmente comenzó a perder. Y perder. Y perder. Y perder. Con cada pérdida, los aficionados se desvanecieron. Los mismos fanáticos que una vez lo trataron como un héroe, ahora se apartaron de él, dejando al pobre luchador roto y solo sin ninguna identidad ... hasta que aparecí.

?: Lo encontré, una cáscara de su antiguo yo, y lo convertí en algo más siniestro ... más despiadado ... y MUCHO más mortal de lo que nunca imaginó que sería. Ahora, el mundo será testigo del fruto de mi trabajo ... y fue testigo del surgimiento de El Segador ... Soy Angel caída, y "The Reaper" no traerá ninguna piedad a la WFA. ..

The woman raises her fist and slams the scythe down, causing the light go to turn to deep shade of gray before cutting to a haunting black. When the lights returns to normal, she was gone.

* * *

Hannah Eberhart stands outside a barn with a microphone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Hannah Eberhart, lead interviewer for ICW. Right now I am about to interview Asher Darma, a fan favorite who is competing in the Supernova Tournament." Hannah said, before turning her head to signal for the bar door open. Asher Darma comes out riding a cow as two little children lead the cow out toward Hannah. Asher gets off the cow.

"Did I look cool this time?" Asher asked

"Yes you did. We finally got a shot of you looking cool." Hannah said, giving him a thumbs up

"Great! It only took us one and half hours of time to film it!" Asher said, high fiving Hannah.

"Right, so now to the interview. Asher, who are these two little kids?" Hannah asked, pointing at the little boy and little girl.

"These are my two of my massive supply of siblings, Sunil and Shiva Darma. They are the twins but do not look alike, because their organs are different." Asher said patting Sunil on the head. "You see, my mother and father had many many many children so they could run our family farm. It is truly humbling for me to see this farm turn into the pride of my village. They worked very hard to get this thing off the ground. The Darma farms started as a man and women chasing a dream. Now we supply fruits and vegetables to all the supermarkets in India. I couldn't be more proud of my parents for how far they've come. It truly is an inspiring story."

"Your parents have to be proud of you and how you will be going to America to compete in the Supernova Cup." Hannah said

"Not just my parents. Everyone is proud of me. I've been getting gifts and presents from everyone. Most of which that I donate to charity, because I'm not worthy of being praised like I am some type of Superhero." Asher said

"You have over a billion people in your corner in this tournament. Quit being humble Asher. You are a superhero to these people." Hannah said

"No I am not. I am not a hero nor am I Super. I am just a kid who grew up on a farm, picking fruits and vegetables out of the ground, dreaming of a life where my entire family doesn't have to worry about the weather ruining their bank account. I appreciate all the support, but I am no hero. I am just a man. A man who will fight, but a man nonetheless. I cry. I hurt. I laugh. I am normal. I am nothing special. But I have been given a great opportunity to represent my country and more importantly, a great opportunity to make friends and make my parents proud. I do not know if I will win, but I will try my best to." Asher replies

"You're very humble Asher. I don't see men like you in America very often." Hannah admits

"I assume that is because you are a- and I quote- Hottie hot hottie- so they pretend to be macho around you." Asher said, causing Hannah to giggle

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck in the tournament" Hannah said

"Oh thank you very much. And good luck to you in your career of interviewing. I hope that one day we will be again as the top of our respective professions" Asher said shaking her hand.

* * *

_We hear the sounds of trumpets blaring in the background, as we see a man putting on a blue singlet, and putting on his boots. The trumpets in the background begin a consistent rhythm, blending into the intro of _**Trophies (by Drake)** _as we see the man put on his letterman jacket, revealing the name "DUKE" on the back of it, as the man turns to reveal none other than Brandon Duke, who smirks at the camera, and poses for the camera, flexing his muscle._

_"__**When you think of a rising star, a true uncrowned king in the sport of professional wrestling...only one name should come to mind…..'The Alpha Male'...'The King of the Suplex'...'Mr Wrestling' himself…..Brandon Duke!"**_ _A narrator with a deep, baritone voice is heard in the background. All of a sudden, we segue into footage of high school wrestling, where we see a young Brandon Duke dominating competition._

_**"Even at a young age, during his high school days, Brandon Duke knew he was destined for greatness. And as such, he dedicated his life to the sport, becoming the Minnesota State Champion in his Junior Year, and then brought home the National Championship in his senior year. "**_

_We see Brandon in college, making short work of his opponent before raising the NCAA Championship trophy over his head._

_**"In college, he became an All-American, placing first and being recognized as the NCAA Challenge. With that accolade under his belt, a young Brandon had bigger ambitions in mind."**_

_And now we see Brandon in Rio, Brazil, as we see him once again plowing through the competition, pinning competitor after competitor._

_**"Brandon Duke represented America in the 2016 Olympics! And although the gold medal eluded him due to a technicality…'The Alpha Male' still brought home the silver medal, cementing himself as an Olympic-caliber athlete, and one of the best in the world today! But Brandon was not satisfied, and he decided to transition his talents from the wrestling match to the squared circle!"**_

_Now we see Brandon, working as a free agent, holding the IWGP United States Championship over a beaten Jay White, while we see him hit a Triple German Suplex on Matt Riddle, and finally, signing his WFA contract and wrestling in SSW and ACW._

_**"This man craves competition, and desires to put his skills to the test. The Olympic Silver Medalist wants to know if he can truly call himself 'The Fastest Rising Star in Professional Wresting"! And to do that, to become the leader of the new wave of wrestling…..he plans to do one thing, and one thing only…."**_

_Now, we finally see Brandon Duke, flashing a pearly-white smile to the camera, before saying' "The man who will win the Supernova Cup ...the man who will usher in a new era for the WFA ...will be me." Brandon says, as he poses once more for the camera, before we fade to black._

* * *

_Alexis' mansion_

Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix, Sofia Reynoso and Alexis Espinoza sit around a table as Sofia shuffles cards

"So what's the game? Poker, Blackjack, Goldfish?" Sofia asked

"Hey can we play Uno?" Jesus asked

"No, Estupido." Sofia said

"Let's just do some poker." Rey Aguayo said as he grabbed some chips from the bowl and put it in his mouth. Sofia looked over at Phoenix.

"You in Phoenix?" Sofia asked only for him to shake his head no. Sofia starts to deal. "You know you can speak right? You're not a one month old baby."

"I think he's focusing about the Supernova Cup chiquita" Rey Aguayo said

"Speaking of which, which one of you three are going to be representing us?" Asked Alexis Espinoza to silence. "You guys still haven't decided? Come on guys, we're the hottest stable in WFA right now. We got the ACW Factions Championship and a Supernova Cup will look real good on the mantel."

"Can we put it next to my PhD?" Jesus asked

"You don't have a PhD." Rey Aguayo said

"Yes I do." Jesus said, before reaching under the table and pulling out a framed Diploma. "See, I'm a doctor now. My mama's going to be so proud."

"Your name isn't Richard." Rey Aguayo said, reading the diploma

"That's my nickname in Connecticut, ese. I got that shit from Yale." Jesus said

"Is it your nickname because you're a dick?" Sofia quips

"Also you went to jail, not yale." Alexis follows up

"Quit being a bunch of haters. Just cuz I did something with my life, robbed a white guy and stole his diploma. I'm still hood though." Jesus said

"We didn't say you weren't" Aguayo said, sipping some Modelo.

"Listen, I know you're all judging me because I'm a doctor now. I'm going to be the next Dr. Seuss ese! Just you watch." Jesus said, causing laughter among his peeps.

"Of course you wanna be ess. You haven't stopped reading his books." Sofia said

"Duh. They're classics. They really got me ready for Jail." Jesus said

"What about Yale?" Alexis asked

"That too." Jesus said.

"Listen, amigo. The three of us need to figure out who's representing us. The tournament starts soon" Rey Aguayo said

"It should be me." Sofia said

"It's men only." Alexis said

"What ever happened to the Women's Evolution? I hope everyone is writing angry tweets at Trell right now. #LetSofiaIn." Sofia said

"Too bad. You're out. It's one of us three." Aguayo said, looking at Phoenix and Jesus Garza

"So which one is it?" Alexis asked

"Me!" Jesus and Rey said quickly at the same time, as Phoenix raised his hand. Alexis sighs

"We're getting nowhere fast." Alexis said

_A few days later….._

"Man, I can't believe Phoenix beat us both in Goldfish and got a spot in the tournament." Rey Aguayo said as him and Jesus walked down the corridor of Alexis Mansion, passing bye the pool area.

"I swear he cheated ese." Jesus said

"No you cheated. That's why you got disqualified before the game even began. How are you going to cheat in Goldfish?" Rey Aguayo rants

"Listen at least I didn't lose cleanly to a mute like you did." Jesus Garza argues

"At least I didn't get cut like you did." Rey Aguayo mocks

"I didnt get cut. Unless you're talking about my muscles." Jesus flexes

"Naw, amigo. I'm talking about what I'm going to do if you don't shut up." Rey threatens

"Why you gotta be so hostile all the time? " Jesus said before getting an orange thrown at his head. "Hey, it's an apple a day that keeps the doctor away, not an orange"

"But if you're a doctor, you can't get away from yourself." Sofia said as her and Alexis walk towards the two. All four stop.

"You're right. That means I'm always at risk of getting sick. But it's a risk I must take for my craft." Jesus said

"You're a drug- er, business associate and wrestler, not a doctor." Alexis said

"Don't make me pull out my PHD chica." Jesus said

"Homeboy has pocket size versions of that thing." Rey Aguayo said

"That diploma replaced all the kids that Jesus will never pay child support for." Sofia Chimes in.

"Listen, three spots just opened for the Supernova Cup." Alexis said

"How?" Asked Rey

"The Queen always gets what he wants." Alexis smiles

"Girls night out?" Asked Aguayo

"You know it." Alexis said before Aguayo high fives both women.

"Now all three of us are in the Supernova Cup!" Sofia said causing Alexis to gulp.

'Fia….about that…" Alexis said

"What three people got hurt. All three of us are in." Sofia said

"That Trell guy said no women." Alexis tries to explain

"What! This is bullshit and sexist! I demand a protest and social media movement for this!" Sofia blows a gasket. "Where is he? I'll beat him so bad he won't be able to count to four"

Jesus and Rey decided to slowly back away before deciding to run for it after a few steps.

* * *

Zhengzhou, China

Shaolin Temple

The camera follows through the beautiful gardens of the temple with numerous flowers showing in bloom, and the trees which spread all over the area, with flow with lively branches with Cherry Blossoms. The camera then leads to the Shaolin Temple building, still standing after hundreds of years. It then pans to the courtyard in the middle of the temple where we see a young man shadowboxing, and practicing his kicks by himself. He has black messy hair and multiple tattoos on his forearms, back, shoulders, and even down to his leg covering his body. He wears a tight black compression shirt, with black shorts with white and black running shoes.

We see him kick into the wind, and then perform a jumping spin crescent kick with 2 full rotations. As he lands on his feet, he finally looks at the camera.

"One lesson that I've learned throughout my years of wrestling is that, no matter what, you never underestimate your opponent. Never for one second, assume that you always have the edge to best them." But then as he finishes that statement, he smirks a little. He looks out, and steadies himself again to shadowbox.

"Another lesson is that never underestimate yourself and be confident in your skillset. Always remember that no matter how good your opponent is, you can be better if you're smarter." He then kicks in the air twice with the left leg, and does a spinning roundhouse kick in the air and lands in the superhero landing pose, then looks at the camera one last time.

"I was chosen for this tournament because I'm considered to be good. But when I leave this tournament, I will be known as the best. It doesn't matter who I face whether it be Pyscho Clown, Mark Jacobs, or even Ruthless Roger Stone. I will go through anyone I need to win." Then he speaks the last few words in Cantonese.

"这将是我的时刻，我会把它算在内." He then bows, and walks off into the temple background as the screen fades out into black.

* * *

We are at the WXW Wrestling Academy in Essen, Germany. The cameraman walks through the door, and we see two men wrestling in the ring. One was a large, 6'8 muscular bald man, wearing black tights, struggling as he is being held in a headlock by a 6'3 caucasian male, with straight black hair, a black boxed beard, and a muscular compact build, wearing black trunks, black boots and a shirt with a RINGKAMPF logo on it. The larger man manages to get out of the headlock by shoving the shorter man into the ropes, but this man bounces off of the ropes and baseball slides through the larger man's legs, and once he gets up, before the other man can even turn around, the RINGKAMPF member hooks both of his arms in a double chickenwing, and lifts and drops him with a Tiger Suplex, before rolling over and transitioning smoothly into the Queen's Lock (Bridging Double Chickenwing)! Immediately, the large man taps. The victor lets go, as his opponent unceremoniously rolls out of the ring in pain. He gets up, and walks towards the ropes, leaning on the ropes as he looks straight at the camera.

"Wrestling is an art-form, it is a human game of chess, where only the best competitors get their hand raised." He says in a British accent and laughs bitterly, before continuing. "Or at least, that's what it should be. Instead, drunk showmen throwing chairs and garbage cans, idiots diving headfirst off of the top rope-this is what this sport has become. It is nothing more than an insult to me, and to anyone else who gives a damn about this." The man stops for a moment before continuing. "My name is Alexander Magnus, and I am part of a group of people who want to restore this sport to what it once was. And to us, this mat is sacred. My goal in this Supernova Cup is to prove that I am, pound for pound, the best wrestler in the world. And if no one in the cup wants to bend the knee to the King of Catch, then I will take your knee. Die matte ist heilig." He says, repeating RINGKAMPF's motto in German, before sliding out of the ring and walking through the doors as the camera fades.

* * *

**Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) (Smoke DZA)** plays in the background as we are in a very fine estate. In the pool area, several bikini-clad women are swimming in the pool, and poolside, we see a man walking by, staring around at his estate like a young royal surveying his kingdom. He is man with short platinum blonde hair, a lean but toned build, and wearing white swim trunks and gold-tinted sunglasses, and a glass of champagne in his smirks as he sees the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman, you are in the presence of the Young King, the Golden Boy, the Natural…. Sebastian Flair." Sebastian laughs. "And I am proud to announce that I will be in the Supernova Cup!" Sebastian take a drink out of his glass, before continuing.

"See, Trell called me up personally, and asked me if I wanted to be in this tournament. 32 rising stars, competing to find out whose star shines the brightest? I couldn't refuse the chance to show everyone, that there has been something missing for a very long time in the WFA. A little bit of class, a little bit of sophistication…..a little bit of Flair." Sebastian put the glass down, and he looks right at the camera, eyebrow raised.

"You know, my father always said 'to be the man, you have to beat the man!' And when I am standing I'm the ring, victorious, raising that cup over my head, everyone in that arena will know…..that I am the man. WOOOO!" Sebastian says, laughing as two women come out of the pool. The last shot is Sebastian smirking at the camera, a beautiful woman in each arm as he walks away.

* * *

_The screen cuts to a black room filled with smoke. Three men sat around a table as ...the sound of a crowd cheering in the room. All three guys passed a blunt around the table and sighs._

Ricky Vasquez _(Mexican, short black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, and lean but toned physique. Wore a hooded denim jacket, a t-shirt and torn jeans)_: Welp, we've been fired from walmart, boys. What the hell are we gonna do now?

Alex Drake _(Light skinned African American male, with a buzz cut hairstyle with waves in his hair. Lean, and toned physical figure that is comparable to either Lio Rush or Desmond Xavier. Wore a black hoodie with "Ruffians" written across the front in smoke style letters, black jeans, and a black and gold snapback)_: I still wanna know who sold those kids our weed brownies….

Jaxson "Motherf***ing" Caruso _(White man with shaggy brown hair that goes down to his ears. Brown eyes. Stubble. He skinny but you can visibly see muscle on him. He has a build for a light heavyweight fighter. Wore a Denver Nuggets jersey and shorts with Air Force 1s)_: Don't worry boys, I got this. I sent our apps to ACW!

_Jaxson held up the papers in front of them. The invisible crowd popped so loud while the three guys high fived each other! But Alex stopped cheering and looked at the contracts._

Alex: Let me see that.…_he takes the contract and looks it over._ Bruh, that's an "I"

Ricky: Whaaaaaaaaaat? _He takes the contract as well._ Jaxson! This was supposed to be ACW!

Jaxson: Look, man. I gave it to Ray Kiran to send them over!

_Alex and Ricky groans as the invisible crowd laughs._

Alex: What's an ICW, anyway?

Ricky: That's the place where Lionheart was champion, right?

Jaxson: Nah, man. That's the INSANE ICW. This one is the place with all the Triple Threats & Four Ways

Alex: Oohhh! The bootleg ACW!

_They all laughed along with the invisible crowd._

Jaxson: Well what's it say?

Alex: _he takes the contract and puts on some ridiculous reading glasses. _"Congratulations! You three have been chosen to take part in the WFA Supernovas Cup, a 32-man, single elimination tournament!"

_The crowd pops. They all laughs and high fived each other._

Ricky: What do we get if we win?

Alex: It says, "The winner will get a trophy-"

Jaxson: Awww shit! Turning it into World biggest bong!

_Crowd cheers and laughs. The guys smile and nod in agreement._

Jaxson: What else?

Ricky: _He takes the papers and reads it with the ridiculous glasses. _"The winner…..also becomes the WFA North American Champion!"

_Crowd cheers and they all celebrate._

Alex: We can be in charge of North America!

Ricky: I call Mexico! Jaxson, you take the US, and Alex can take Canada

Jaxson: Fuck that! I take canada & USA cause I'm white!

Alex: Hold up! There are black Canadians

Jaxson: Like who?

Alex: Like me!

Jaxson: You're not canadian!

Alex: I use maple syrup and love the trees, right?

Jaxson & Ricky: Oohhh!

_The crowd laughs_ _as Ricky_ _reads the rest._

Ricky: Guys guys guys! It says "The winner also gets a pick any ICW Title match we want!"

Jaxson: Holy shit! We should go after the Heavyweight title!

Alex: Didn't Azriel hold that title?

Ricky: Thats ACW. ICW had the dollar store Azriel!

Jaxson: What's his name…..uhhh….. Blow Job?

Ricky: Beetle Juice?

Alex: I remember! It was Ben Jones!

All three: Eeeeeewwwwwww…..

_The crowd boos at the name while the three guys looked disgusted. Ricky even threw up in a trash can at the name!_

Jaxson: You know what, boys? Let's do this! Let's win this Galaxy Jug and rule North America!

Alex: Yeah! We can finally meet Asher Darma

Ricky: _After feeling better_ Hey! We can even meet William Dawkins! I heard he gives out free money!

Jaxson: We can even hit on Alexis Espinoza! And best of all...

All three: We can get signed to ACW!

_The crowd all cheered as they laughed and continued to smoke._

* * *

**A/N: Well, ladies & gentlemen, here they are! All 32 competitors. ****Who are your favorites? Who do you think is going to win? Let me know! In the mean, here are the first round matches (in bracket order):**

**Day 1**

K.W Evans VS Alexander Magnus

Rodri Montoya VS Slade

Ricky Vazquez VS Hikaru Yoshida

Tyson Burke VS Mark Jacob

**Day 2**

Asher King VS The Kyoshi Warrior

Alex Drake VS Kenji Tetsuya

Fritz Kaiser VS El Segador

Phoenix VS Brandon Duke

**Day 3**

Nolan Garson VS Fenris

William Dawkins VS Luke Gray

Jacob Uso VS Tim Fowler

Wei Wu-Long VS Jaden Sennoa

**Day 4**

Rey Aguayo VS Ruthless Roger Stone

Asher Darma VS J.P Rainforth

Psycho Clown VS Jesus Garza

Sebastian Flair VS Jaxson Caruso


	4. Day 1

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, s star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. __**Forever (by Drake)**_ _starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors: _

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people_.

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to day one of the WFA Supernovas Tournament! Thirty-two of the brightest up-and-comers will compete for the chance to be the next big star of the WFA! I am Jazz, and joining me today is my co-commentator, Jay!

Jay: It's amazing to be apart of history, Jazz! The world gets to watch new guys try to make their mark in the WFA and show why they are, potentially, the future!

Jazz: Well, winning the Tournament will guarantee that. Because the prize for winning the Supernovas is this wonderful trophy, an ICW Title Shot of the winner's choice, and most importantly: becoming the inaugural WFA North American Champion!

Jay: Enough talk, Jazz! Let's get right into the action! First up: Alexander Magnus VS K.W. Evans!

**Cells (by The Servant) **starts to play. Alexander walks out with his hands behind his back as he marches to the ring. When he steps inside, he stood at attention in the middle of the ring, hands behind his back and staring into the camera. Alexander was wearing simple black trunks and boots (the RINGKAMPF logo was on the back), a black jacket with the RINGKAMPF logo on the back, and a small UK flag on the upper left side of it.

"_The following contest,scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 240 lbs: 'The King of Catch' ALEXANDER MAGNUS!"_

Jazz: Alexander is one of the two proteges of Ringkampf in this tournament. He is considered to be the "King of Catch-Is-Catch Wrestling" and prefers a more technical, old school British approach to wrestling.

Jay: I gotta say, from what I've heard about this man, I expect him to go very far in this tournament! I'm excited to see him break an opponent down!

**You Know How We Do It (by Ice Cube)** plays as the titantron has in grey words "Core of Hardcore" on the screen with a green background. K.W. walks out and poses with his hands curled into fists with his pinky and thumb sticking out. He proceeds to walk toward the ring, high five a ton of people ringside. When he slides in, Evans stared down Alexander, who had a disgusted look on his face. K.W wears a red bandanna on his head, brownish cargo pants, has white sneakers, a grey tank top, and a yellow Hoodie which says "K.W= Hardcore" in white italics

"_Introducing his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 231 lbs: K.W. EVANS!"_

Jazz: K.W Evans is pretty much the exact opposite of his opponent: a smash-mouth, pull no punches kind of guy! It's been said that he doesn't care for the technical side of wrestling, and prefers just a straight up fight! And don't be surprised if you see him try to pull out a weapon or two, if given the chance…

Jay: Ugh. There's no elegance to this guy, Jazz. He's just a messy, reckless guy only pretending to be a wrestler! Alexander will make quick work of this guy!

The bell rings with the crowd sitting in anticipation. Alexander immediately got ready for a lock-up. However, K.W. leans in the corner and does absolutely nothing. He looks at "The King of Catch" and brushes him off. Magnus did not take too kind to that, and shoves K.W. Evans simply looked up at him, and hits a Right Hook to his jaw. Alexander stumbles back a bit as K.W continues throw hook after hook, even tackling him to the ground! K.W. continues to pummel away, but "The King of Catch" grabs his arm and applies an Armbar! K.W. tries to grab the ropes to no avail. Alexander began bending K.W's fingers in different direction causing more agony. After flailing around, K.W manages to finally touch the ropes with his feet. Magnus releases the hold, than does the RINGKAMP pose to some boos. Evans stood to rubs his arm, but still got his fists up. Magnus smirks then got his fists up as well. They paced around each other, and K.W went for another Right Hook. However, Magnus was ready this. He ducks the punch and hits a European Uppercut! K.W. stumbles to the corner, and Alexander stuns him with a few more Uppercuts. He hits a snapmare to Evans to the center of the ring, ran the ropes, and hits a Penalty Kick! Magnus went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Magnus immediately applies a Fujisawa Armbar to K.W! K.W flails around the ring trying to escape. Alexander lets him go, but presses his arm down to the mat. He stands on it, and looks down on K.W. "You are a disgrace, Mr. Evans" he told him, then tries to stomp down on the arm! K.W moves his arm away, which slightly catches Alexander off, and sweeps his leg! Magnus fell on his butt as K.W got up and kicks him in his face! Mangus rolls to his hand & knees, but K.W runs the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard to the back of his head! Magnus ends up rolling out of the ring. "The King of Catch" crawled around his hands & knees, favoring his head. K.W. wasn't gonna wait, however, because he climbs to the top rope. When Magnus stood up, K.W hits a Diving Senton onto him! The crowd gave a decent pop for Evans as he high fives several people ringside. K.W lifts Alexander and hits a Reverse Vertical Suplex onto the apron! K.W. climbs on the apron and got a running head start. He leaps off of the apron and hits a Flying Forearm to his head, knocking him down! K.W rolls Magnus back in the ring, climbs to the top rope, and hits a Diving Senton! He soon went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

K.W. lifts Alexander back to his knees and delivers a Forearm shot! Magnus stumbles but hits a European Uppercut! K.W. was rocked, but doesn't go down! He threw his bandana off and punches Magnus square in the jaw! Magnus stumbles back as K.W yells "Hit me, motherfucker! Hit me!" Magnus was growing very irritated, so he CHOPS him in the chest! K.W collapses to his knees, coughing and wheezing! Alexander grabs K.W by his shirt and delivers a second chop! K.W stumbles into the corner while clutching his chest, but when Alexander approaches him, K.W hits him with his own chop! Magnus stumbles a bit as K.W unleashes a barrage of punches & chops! The crowd was beginning to rally behind Evans...until Magnus delivers a Right Hook to his jaw! Evans collapses to the canvas, seemingly unconscious! And Alexander picks him up before hitting his signature Magnus-Plex (Bridging leg hook Belly-to-Back Suplex)! Alexander went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Magnus was getting pissed. He holds K.W by his arms and proceeds to stomp on his head & neck! The crowd boos Magnus, but this only caused him to stomp down even more! But despite this, K.W showed defiance by spitting in Magnus's face and giving him the middle finger! Alexander found this to be a huge insult and continues pummeling his opponent, even as the ref told him to back off! It was now Alexander who threw hands at K.W in a fit of rage! He didn't stop until the referee pulled him away! But Alexander still wasn't happy. He picked Evans back up and Powerbombs him straight to the canvas! But he didn't go for the cover. No, Alexander wanted to punish him more. He flips K.W onto his knees, ran the ropes, and delivers a Running European Uppercut! Evans was knocked right to the corner which was the only thing keeping him up! Magnus smirks and held him up by his face! "You are a DISGRACE to wrestling!" Magnus said. He then backhands his opponent a few times before dangling him by the middle turnbuckle, calling for his finisher: The Tower of London (Rope Hung Cutter)! But K.W, somehow still conscious, pushed off the corner, lands behind Magnus, and catches him with the Roll-Up!

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: K.W. EVANS!"_

Jazz: K.W did it! He just eliminated Alexander Magnus!

Jay: You gotta be kidding me! That was a fluke!

The crowd cheered as K.W quickly rolled out of the ring. Magnus was PISSED! He began yelling and arguing with the ref, who told Alexander that the pin was final. Alexander look towards Evans, who flips Magnus off with a smirk on his face. He then high fives and shook up with several fans ringside as Alexander continued to rage.

Jazz: What a moment for K.W Evans! To be the first to advance to the next round must be huge for him! But Alexander must be so angry. He expected to go far in this tournament, and to suddenly be eliminated right at the start?

Jay: K.W is a joke, Jazz! Alexander was suppose to win! But it's fine, because there's no way this guy makes it past the second round!

Jazz: Speaking of which, it's time to see who will advance as well: Slade or Rodri Montoya!

**Jedi Mind Tricks - Language is Fatal (Instrumental)** begins to play. Rodri walks out with his hands behind his back as he marches to the ring. When he steps inside, he stood at attention in the middle of the ring, hands behind his back and staring into the camera. He is wearing black basketball shorts, black knee pads, white Air Jordans with white wrist tape at both hands, and a Spain national basketball team local jersey that has Montoya and 43 in the back.

"_The following contest,scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Malaga, Spain, standing 6'8" & weighing in at 280 lbs: 'Malaga's Kong' RODRI MONTOYA!"_

Jazz: A former basketball player, Rodri Montoya left the sport behind and went into professional wrestling. Scouted by WALTER himself, Rodri was also trained by Ringkampf just like Alexander Magnus! Although he is exceptional in the technical style, he takes after his mentor with his brawling & LETHAL backhand chops!

Jay: This man looks promising, Jazz! He has the size, the physique, the training, and the killer's edge to literally leave a mark in this tournament!

**Wrong Side of Heaven (by Five Finger Death Punch)** begins to play, and he heads to the ring by a fast paced walk. When he gets up onto the apron he steps over the top rope, then climbs to the second rope and raises both hands before hopping down. He is wearing black tights, with black boots, orange and black face paint, black wrist tape, and a black ring jacket.

"_Introducing his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, Standing 6'7" & weighing in at 306 lbs: SLADE!"_

Jazz: Not much is really known about Slade. He does frequently team with another Supernova competitor, The Kyoshi Warrior, hence why we wears the face paint. But despite being a tag team wrestler, he is still just as powerful and intense as any other big man! He prefers to straight up overpower his opponents and enjoys brawling with them whenever given the chance!

Jay: Two big men with the desire to brawl! This is gonna get physical REAL fast!

The bell rings as both men paced around & sized each other up. Collar & Elbow follows! Each man struggled to push one another, but Slade eventually manages to shove Rodri to the ropes. The ref started his count which causes Slade to release his opponent. But he didn't let Montoya go without delivering a LOUD Chop! The crowd lets out audible howls while Rodri simply looked at Slade in disgust, and shoves him! Slade steps back a bit, but shoves his opponent back. An aggressive Collar & Elbow follows, and Montoya gained the advantage by shoving Slade into the corner. As soon as he has him there, Montoya delivers a thunderous chop of his own! The crowd makes the "WHOOO!" but Slade simply pops right back in Montoya's face! He then delivers a Stiff Forearm to his face, but Rodri didn't go down! Instead, "Malaga's Kong" delivers a Forearm of his own! The two began to trade Forearm shots as the crowd cheered on both men! But a Forearm from Slade knocks Rodri to the ropes! Montoya rebounds and hits him with the Shoulder Tackle ...only for Slade to remain standing! The two begins to run the ropes and trade shoulder tackles! They keep charging & colliding with each other, but neither man could knock each other down! But after a Shoulder Tackle from Slade, Rodri hits a Running European Uppercut, knocking his opponent to the ropes! Montoya then grabs his waist and connects with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He goes right into the cover.

_1 KICKOUT!_

The ref barely count to one when Slade kicked out! Rodri immediately got up and delivers a Bicycle Kick to his face! Slade collapses through the ropes but lands on his feet. When Rodri approaches him, Slade grabs his feet and yanked him out of the ring! He then slams him into the barricade and the apron! Montoya stumbles around, so Slade follows up with a running Tackle, knocking him off of his feet! Slade raises his fists to a ruckus crowd. He rolls Montoya back in the ring before stepping in. Slade climbs in the ring as Montoya pulls himself up, and he hits the Big Boot, knocking Rodri to the ropes! Montoya bounces off, and was scooped up before Body Slammed to the mat! Slade then ran the ropes and hits a Running Senton followed to the pin.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Slade picks Montoya up and CHOPS him in the chest! Montoya stumbles back, but he delivers a mighty CHOP of his own! Slade stumbles backward, but he still chops him once again! Montoya switches up and hits an European Uppercut to Slade's chin! Slade stumbles back as Montoya continuously uppercuts him until Slade fell into the corner. He whips him to the opposite corner, charges, and hits Corner Uppercut! Slade was slumped in the corner as Montoya stomps down at him. "Malaga's Kong" pulls him away from the corner, and tries to lift him for the Alabama Slam! But Slade was too large for him to lift easily, and Slade fought back with clubbing blows to his back. Slade then hooks his head and connects with a Piledriver! The crowd was growing louder while Slade lifts his opponent back to his feet. He kicks him in the ribs and hits his signature Lifting DDT! Slade then went for the cover!

_1...2 ...KICKOUT!_

Rodri barely kicked out, but he was still dazed & confused. Slade picks his opponent back to his feet and attempts to hit his finisher: the Full-Nelson Slam! But Rodri broke out of the Full Nelson, transitions behind Slade, and connects with a German Suplex! Slade bounced off the canvas but still rolled to his feet! When Montoya got up, Slade hits a stiff Clothesline! Montoya was still standing, but he connects with a WALTER-style Backhand Chop! Slade clutches his chest that was turning beat red, but he still hits a Clothesline! Montoya bounces off the ropes and goes for a Big Boot, but he eats a wicked Spinebuster from Slade! Slade rolls onto the apron and ascended to the top turnbuckle. He waits for Montoya to get back up and called for the diving Shoulder Block, but he eats a Backhand Chop from "Magala's Kong!" Slade was stunned, and Rodri took the chance to hoist him in the air...and plants him with his finisher: The 3 Points (Muscle Buster)! Rodri immediately transitions into his signature submission: Kong's Wrath (Hammerlock Guillotine Choke)! Slade, barely conscious already, did not stand a chance to break out...and instead fainted. The referee saw Slade not moving and called for the bell!

"_Here is your winner by stoppage: RODRI MONTOYA!"_

Jazz: And just like that, Rodri Montoya advances to the next round after choking out Slade!

Jay: WALTER was right picking this guy to mentor! Because Rodri is quite the spectacle!

Rodri releases Slade from the hold and had his arm raised. Slade rolled out of the ring to catch his breath while Montoya looked at the trophy & NA title. He stood in the center of the ring with his hands behind his back & a cold expression on his face.

Jazz: I gotta say, despite knowing how to brawl with the best of them, that submission & technical aspect definitely gives Montoya an extra advantage against Slade! Those blend of styles could serve him very well in the Tournament.

Jay: Oh very much so, Jazz! Rodri straight up has not only the size & strength, but also the stamina, skill, and wrestling knowledge to run through the entire competition!

Jazz: Well, let's move on to the next round, where we'll see Hikaru Yoshida square off against the Ruffian's own Ricky Vazquez!

**Tokiwakita (Time Has Come) (by CFO$) **begins to play, and Hikaru walks out, cracking his knuckles, and with a serious expression. He steps into the ring and paced around. Hikaru wore dark green tights with a golden dragon design on the left side of the tights and a golden MK logo on the right, black and red MMA gloves, black boots and red kick pads, and a red sleeveless gi with gold trim & black belt.

"_The following contest,scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Kyoto, Japan, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 195 lbs: 'The Rising Dragon' HIKARU YOSHIDA!"_

Jazz: Hikaru Yoshida is a man who knows how to hit hard and tear the opponent's limbs off! He is well versed in Muay Thai, Japanese Kenpo, Jiu Jitsu and Wing Chun, so he clearly prefers a strong style & mixed martial arts style of competing!

Jay: No, really? I wouldn't have known based off the fact that he looks like a rejected Liu Kang stunt double! But, I am curious to see how well he can go in the ring.

As Hikaru removed the gi, **GUMMY (by Brockhampton)** begins to play! The crowd cheered as Ricky walks out with the rest of the Ruffians! The crowd cheered & laughed after seeing Ricky dressed like Daniel LaRusso while Jaxson Caruso & Alex Drake were dressed as Mr. Miyagi. The Ruffians were hyping Ricky up while he rolled in the ring and posed on the top turnbuckle!

"_Introducing his opponent, representing The Ruffians, from Houston, Texas, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 180 lbs: 'The Latino Bad Boy' RICKY VAZQUEZ!"_

Jazz: Oh the Ruffians...what's there to say about these individuals? They are certainly ...unique. Ricky Vazquez is definitely the quick-witted and jokester of the trio. But in the ring, he knows how to bounce & fly all over the place & wowing the crowd!

Jay: What the heck are these guys wearing? You can't tell me that I have to take them seriously if they aren't even taking this tournament & themselves seriously!

The bell rings as Hikaru & Ricky paced around the ring. They met in the center...and Ricky stands on one foot, preparing for a Crane Kick. Hikaru looks at him in utter disbelief while the crowd laughs at how serious Ricky looked. Alex & Jaxson was cheering their fellow Ruffian on, but Hikaru simply looked down and shook his head. Ricky went for the Crane Kick...and Yoshida effortlessly catches it. "The Latino Bad Boy" looked worried now, and even Alex and Jaxson felt concern. "The Rising Dragon" shook his head before flipping Ricky! But Vazquez lands on his feet and goes for an Enziguri! Yoshida ducks this, causing his opponent to crash to the floor, and lifts him up for a German Suplex. But Ricky again lands on his feet and runs past Hikaru. He goes for the Handspring and rolls over Yoshida's back. But when Hikaru looks up, Ricky connects with a surprising Crescent Kick he calls the Houston Sidekick! This knocked Hikaru clean out of the ring, and Ricky began cheering and jumping around as if he won the match! Alex and Jaxson slid in and hugged Ricky then lifted him onto their shoulders, cheering on with the rest of the crowd! But the referee pulled Ricky down from his shoulders and told the Ruffians to "leave the ring immediately!" When they asked why, the referee said "The match isn't over!" "But I knocked him out of the ring!" Ricky blurts out. "It's a wrestling match! Not a karate match!" The referee yells back! The Ruffians looked at each other and lets out a collective "Oooohhhhhhh!" as the crowd began cracking up! But as Alex & Jaxson left the ring, Hikaru slid in and attacked Ricky from behind, gaining a negative reaction despite being a face as well. With Ricky down, "The Rising Dragon begins to pummel him with Elbow shot after Elbow shot until he dumps him to the floor. Yoshida climbs to the top rope, sees Ricky slowly getting up, and hits a Diving Moonsault onto him! Hikaru got back up and lifted an unconscious Ricky back to his feet...then Karate Chops him directly across the face! The crowd "WHOOOOs" as Ricky clutches his chest. Even Alex & Jaxson clutched theirs out of sheer reaction, and Hikaru delivers another Karate Chop across Ricky chest! Vazquez collapsed to his knees, and "The Rising Dragon" hooks him up before hitting the X-Plex onto the apron with a loud "THUD!" RIcky clutches his back as Hikaru rolls him in. He slides in and covers the Ruffian.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

As Ricky crawled to his knees, Hikaru stood up and delivered a Roundhouse Kick to his chest! Ricky fell back, but sat back up on his knees. This allows Hikaru to hit another stiff Roundhouse Kick, and another, and another, each kick getting stiffer than the last. Ricky collapsed back and rolled to the apron, where Alex & Jaxson cheered him on! Yoshida approached him, but "The Latino Bad Boy" pops back up and hits an Apron Enziguri! Hikaru stumbled back as Ricky climbed to the top rope and hits a Diving Meteora! With Hikaru down, Vazquez rolls to the opposite corner, leaps to the top, and hits the Moonstomp directly on his chest! He immediately went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

As Hikaru kicked out, Ricky drags him to a corner and sits him on top. He looked at his fellow Ruffians, giving each other the thumbs up. He then climbs up and goes for the Spanish Fly, but "The Rising Dragon" tossed himself & Ricky to the canvas & immediately applies the Kimura Lock! Ricky was yelling in pain from his arm being conjoined and twisted. The Ruffians & the crowd cheered Ricky on, and he manages to touch the ropes with his leg! Hikaru releases the hold which allows his opponent to recover in the corner. Alex & Jaxson tried to motivate him with Mexico and "The Biggest Bong," but they were interrupted when "The Rising Dragon" hits a Running Basement Dropkick to Vazquez! He drags Ricky away from the corner, and applies the Cross Armbreaker in the center of the ring! Ricky was struggling to break free, and was too far from any ropes to touch. So he goes to roll on top of Yoshida for a cover, but Hikaru catches him in Triangle Choke! Ricky began to fade especially when Hikaru elbows him in the face a few times! But Ricky, out of desperation, pulls himself to his feet, deadlifts Hikaru in the air, and hits the Sitout Powerbomb!

Both men crawled to their feet, and Ricky struck his opponent with several kicks. Hikaru got up and struck Vazquez with his own stiff kick! Ricky stumbles to the corner and sees Hikaru charging after him. Vazquez chucks him to the top turnbuckle. Hikaru lands on top, but Ricky pulls him into the Cheeky Nandos Kick! Ricky slumps him to the canvas then ascends to the top rope. He attempts the Moonstomp again, but Hikaru rolls out of the way! He gets up, as Ricky charges after him, and hits a Snap Bridging Dragon Suplex from nowhere!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

When Ricky kicked out, he rolled to his feet. But Yoshida got up and Superkicks him in the face! Vazquez was knocked down, and Hikaru cracked his knuckles, signaling the end. He lifts Ricky in the Fireman's Carry, calling for the Attitude Adjustment he calls the Dragon Slam. But Ricky flips & lands on his feet before going for the Superkick! Hikaru catches the Superkick, spins him around, and attempts a Spinning Roundhouse Kick! But Ricky ducks it and connects with the Crane Kick! The crowd pops as Hikaru was caught off guard! "The Latino Bad Boy" hoists him up and connects with his finisher: the Smoking Gun (Omega Driver) right onto her head! But Ricky didn't go for the cover. Instead, he climbs to the top rope and hits his other finisher: Reefer Madness (Double Rotation Moonsault)! Ricky then went for the cover!

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: RICKY VAZQUEZ!"_

Jazz: And just like that, Ricky Vazquez advances to the next round!

Jay: Oh lord these guys are going to give me a headache, Jazz.

The Ruffians rush the ring and hugs Ricky, lifting him into the air. Hikaru leaned against the barricade as Ricky looked towards the trophy & title! He then goes on to say that he's closer to ruling Mexico!

Jazz: The Ruffians are certainly an eccentric trio, but there's a reason that the Ruffians are favorites to win the whole thing!

Jay: Oh god I need someone, somewhere, to get these potheads out of the tournament quickly!

Jazz: Well, Ricky will have to face whoever wins the next match! Up next is the main event for the day: Tyson Burke versus Mark Jacobs!

**Fed Up (by Bazanji) **begins to play, and Tyson walks out calmly while nodding his head to the beat of his theme, all while holding this blank Ventriloquist Doll. Tyson calmly sits the doll on the announce table, next to the tropy. He leaps onto the apron and front handsprings over the top rope before doing a slide to the center of the ring, staring into the camera while he holds his hand out towards it. He wears black jeans with light blue splats of paint on them; light red belt; black knee pads; black and blue sneakers; black and blue arm bands that cover the wrist to the elbows; and a black hooded vest with the hood down with red laces.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Everett, Washington, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 195 lbs: 'Lightening' TYSON BURKE!"_

Jazz: There's a reason that Tyson Burke is nicknamed "Lightning." He may be the youngest competitor, at just eighteen years old, but he definitely is one of the quickest & most agile guys in the whole competition! Expect him to take to the air in the blink of an eye!

Jay: Jazz. What the heck is up with this doll!? It's ...giving me a bad vibe….

Jazz: You're guess is as good as mine, Jay. But from what I've heard, Tyson keeps calling it "Blaire."

Jay: That thing is gonna give me nightmares...

**Lydia (by Highly Suspect)** begins to play. The lights go out as Mark Jacobs stands under a faint spotlight. As the lyrics begin, Jacobs looks up as the lights turn on with a flash. Jacobs looks around in disgust before slowly walking down to the ring. He climbs the steps and steps onto the apron. He turns towards the crowd, smirking as he raises his hands on either side of him. He steps through the middle rope and gets to the center of the ring. He looks around before doing the Switchblade throat slit. He is wearing black tights with "Bane" written in red on the right leg; black boots with black kick pads with a red M on the top; black elbow pads; black tape on the left hand and wrist; red tape on the right hand and wrist, and a black trench coat with red stripes on the shoulders and 'Mark Jacobs' written in red on the back.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 215 lbs: 'The Bane of Existence' MARK JACOBS!"_

Jazz: One of the more outspoken competitors in this tournament, Mark Jacobs is definitely full of arrogance. He views himself not only better than all of the competitors in this tournament, but even better than current WFA wrestlers, especially Jason Sabre! With his underrated power game & technical aspect, Mark looks to live up to his own hype and run through everyone!

Jay: Now THIS is they kind of guy I can get behind! Arrogant, but knows how to back it up! Cocky, and makes sure everyone knows how great he is! He's definitely my pick to win the whole thing, Jazz!

The bell rings with Tyson & Mark paced around. They lock up, and Mark twists Tyson's arm. Tyson tries to grab him, but he grabs the waist. Mark uses his power and drops him to the mat. The Front Headlock follows, but Tyson slips out of it and applies a Headlock of his own! Mark pulls himself to his feet and used his superior power to deadlift Tyson in the air. He attempts the Belly-to-Back Suplex, but "Lightening" lands on his feet! He runs passed Mark to do the Handspring! "The Bane Of Existence" goes prone, and Tyson Backflips over him, landing on his feet. Mark gets back up and runs the ropes himself. Tyson leap frogs over him then went prone. Mark bounced off the ropes, and steps over Burke with an arrogant smirk! This caused the crowd to boo him, and Jacobs began taunting them in response. Tyson gets up as Mark turns around, and the two stared down. Mark stuck out his hand & offers a handshake. Tyson looks at the blank doll and getting an extreme chill down his spine. He reaches for the hand, but Mark slap him across his face! Stunned by the slap, Tyson was helpless as Mark tossed him to the floor. "The Bane of Existence" steadies himself and runs the ropes. But when he attempts a Tope Con Hilo, Tyson slides in the ring! Mark manages to land on his feet outside the ring, but Tyson runs the ropes and hits a Diving Dragonrana! Mark was knocked into the steel steps while "Lightening" looked at the doll with a satisfied smile. He rolls Mark back in the ring, climbs to the top rope, & hits a Shooting Star Press! Tyson went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Tyson was distraught that Mark kicked out. He was so distraught that he looked at the doll and yells "I know he kicked out!" He sits up Mark and goes for the Penalty Kick. But Mark ducks it and attempts the Roll-Up. But just before the ref could count, "The Bane of Existence" deadlifts him with one arm and Buckle Bombs him in the corner! Jacobs took the time to recover before rolling out of the ring. He grabs Bruke by the hair and swings him from the apron right into the barricade! Everyone continues to boo as Mark simply throws him around the ring! He eventually grew bored and Chokeslams him right on the apron! Mark rolls Tyson back in before pulling himself on the apron. When Bruke got up, he Springboards off the rope and hits the Missile Dropkick! Mark went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Mark, annoyed at the kick out, looked to end things early with his signature Comatose (Kamigoye Knee Strike). But when he grabs his wrist and went for the knee strike, Tyson catches it! This caught Jacobs by surprise while his opponent got back to his feet! Living up to his nickname, "Lightning" stuck with rapid fire slaps to his face and a Roundhouse to his gut! Tyson then ran the ropes, but Mark struck with a Roundhouse of his own! Tyson bent down and grabbed his waist, and Mark punted him back up! A back elbow to the jaw stuns Tyson, and a Leaping Enziguri sends him tumbling against the ropes! Mark slaps Tyson upside the head a few times before running the ropes...and right into a C4 from Tyson! Mark was knocked for a loop as Burke scurries to the apron. With Jacobs stumbling around, Tyson hits his signature Springboard Codebreaker he calls Quick & Painless! Mark was sent crashing to the canvas, and Tyson went for the cover!

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Tyson was stunned that Mark kicked out! He looked towards the doll and yelled "I know, Blaire! I got this!" He climbs to the top rope, looking to hit his finisher called Lightning Strike Once (LS1; Phoenix Splash)! But Mark got up and kicked his leg causing him to fall into the Tree of Woe! Tyson was sat up top, and Mark begins to climb up with him. Jacobs attempts to hit a Draping Double Foot Stomp, but Tyson sits up and kicks his leg, causing Mark to trip down as well! Tyson rolls safely to the canvas, but climbs back up to the top rope. He lifts Mark to his feet and attempts to hit a Super Hurricanrana! However, Mark held him in place with his power! He lifts Tyson in the air and hits a Super Powerbomb! The crowd pops HARD, but Jacobs wasn't finished! "The Bane of Existence" got to his feet, deadlifts Burke back to his shoulders, and hits his signature Neck Killer (Powerbomb, but pulls them back up afterwards into a Smooth Package)! The crowd gasps as Jacobs sat up and began stomping down on Burke's head and neck! Everyone boos while Mark locks his wrist and pulls him to his knees before hitting his other signature Comatose (Grabs the arm of a grounded opponent and pulls them into a knee smash to the side of the head)! Jacobs looks down at his unconscious opponent, and picks him up once more. He hooks his arms and connects with his finisher: Baneful Ways (Lifting double underhook DDT spun into a reverse DDT)! Mark then gives an arrogant cover.

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: MARK JACOBS!"_

Jazz: And Mark Jacobs advances to the next round in impressive fashion!

Jay: What did I tell you, Jazz? Mark Jacobs is the guy to win it all!

Mark had his hand raised while he taunts the crowd. As Tyson slid out of the ring, the empty doll stares directly at a disappointing Tyson, who could barely look it in the eye. Mark, meanwhile rolls out of the ring and went straight to the title and trophy. He looks at the camera, and says "I'm one step closer to proving to everyone why I am the best of all time!"

Jazz: Mark Jacobs. A man full of confidence and ego. I'm curious as to how he does in the next coming rounds!

Jay: I can tell you easily: he's going to win each & every match, and then go on to the finals & win!

Jazz: Well, we still have more matches to go within the first round, Jay. But until then, I have been Jazz. And with Jay, we'll see you all on Day 2!

* * *

**Recap  
**Match 1: Alexander Magnus VS K.W Evans-_First Round Match  
_Winner: K.W Evans via pin

Match 2: Rodri Montoya VS Slade_-First Round Match  
_Winner: Rodri Montoya via submission

Match 3: Hikaru Yoshida VS Ricky Vazquez_-First Round Match  
_Winner: Ricky Vazquez via pin

Match 4: Tyson Burke VS Mark Jacobs-_First Round Match  
_Winner: Mark Jacobs via pin

* * *

_After the show…._

_The screen cuts to backstage, where different cameras & media were stationed in one section. Alexander Magnus appears on-screen storming around and having a fit. He begins kicking over chairs and slamming a wall!_

Alexander: Bollocks! It's all bollocks! That man...that JOKE to the sophisticated sport of wrestling...CHEATED to defeat me! I should NOT have lost in the first round to the likes of HIM! He is a JOKE! I am "The King of Catch" and this INJUSTICE will not go UNPUNISHED!

_Alexander storms away from the cameras and towards the exit, still cursing and yelling! The screen fades out before cutting to when K.W. Evans walked in with cheering and all smiles on his face._

K.W: What'd I tell y'all? What the FUCK did I tell y'all?! That whole shit about "technical" wrestling is just some grade "A" BULLSHIT! That british pasty dude calls himself "The King of Catch?" Well he just caught this L tonight, fam! And trust me, I got plenty more Ls to dish out to every motherfucker in this tournament! K-Dub is finna go all the way to the finals; that's on G! And to anyone who doubts me can hold this, too!

_K.W stuck out his middle finger in front of the camera before walking away still happy. The screen fades out before fading to see Slade appear on screen._

Slade, breathing hard from his match, looked at each & every camera in the room. His eyes were filled with a deep rage as he growled like a beast. Without saying a word, he left.

_The screen cuts to black for a few seconds before fading back in to catch Rodri Montoya walking in the area. Despite winning, he kept his serious composure._

Rodri: Supernovas. Qué broma. Soy superior a todos los competidores en este torneo. ¡No soy una supernova, soy el "Kong de Málaga" y venceré a todos! (Supernovas What a joke. I am superior to all competitors in this tournament. I am not a supernova, I am "Malaga's Kong" and I will beat everyone!)

_Rodri walks away as the screen cuts to black. It soon cuts to Hikaru Yoshida limping to the cameras, still sore from his match._

Hikaru: I...underestimated my opponent. It will not happen again…

_With those few words, Hikaru walked away and the screen cuts to black. The screen then opens with The Ruffians still cheering & celebrating as they appeared in front of the camera._

Ricky: Eses...I knew watching all those Karate Kid movies would help us! Now I made it to the next round!

Alex: Definitely, man! Man, I can't wait until we get to rule North America!

Jaxson: Aye man, Alex and I still have our matches to go!

Ricky: Oh yeah…..who's next?

Alex: Me! I gotta face...uhhh...that uhhh...that other Asian guy. The one who likes to play games.

Ricky: Aw you get to play games!? How come I didn't get that?

Jaxson: But Ricky… you just faced someone FROM a video game! Your guy came from Mortal Kombat! He had the logo and everything! I'm just glad he didn't do that fire kick. He would've burned the joints!

Ricky: Oh yeah ...that reminds me. It's time to celebrate...

_Ricky pulls out some joints and looks at the others. They all grew smiles on their faces and began to laugh! They all walked off-screen as the screen cuts to black. It opens up to see a wounded Tyson Burke leaning against the wall while holding the blank doll._

Tyson: Oh no...no no no no...Amadeus is going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to lose! Not in the first round! What am I going to do now?!

Tyson looks at the blank doll.

Tyson: ...What do you mean "It's okay!?" I was suppose to win! But now I can't accomplish my goals anymore!

The doll looks back at him with an empty look.

Tyson: ...Amadeus isn't angry? The plan hasn't failed?

The doll doesn't move. But Tyson starts calming down and gets back up.

Tyson:...Alright. We'll talk more when I get back to the house. I need an ice pack…..

_Tyson drags himself to the exit while holding the blank doll. The screen soon cuts to black. When it opens up, we see Mark Jacobs walking on-screen._

Mark: Day 1, people, and I'm already the biggest star in this tournament! I told you at the start, "The Bane of Existence" & "The One True Ace of Professional Wrestling" will do what I do best: mutilate & embarrassed! I did it to that guy who plays with dolls, and I'm gonna do it to the next person that faces me, and then to whoever else until I win this whole thing!

_Mark does the finger gun before scoffing and walking off-screen as the cameras go black._


	5. Day 2

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to Day 2 of the WFA Supernovas Tournament, where the winner will not only get an ICW title shot of their choice, or a lovely trophy, but the winner will also become inaugural WFA North American Champion! I am Jazz and joining me, as always, is Jay.

Jay: Let's just hope that these guys don't get robbed like some of my favorites from Day 1!

Jazz: Well, today is a pretty stacked show! As we continue on with the first round matches, we will see a familiar face, Asher King, take on the unique and mysterious Kyoshi Warrior. The Ruffians hope to repeat their success as Alex Drake squares off against the sneaky style of Kenji Tatsuya!

Jay: Then, Germany's residential famous adonis, Fritz Kaizer, will put his power and strength against the sinister and nightmare endorsed, El Segador! And in the main event: one of the best pure athletes walking today, the GREATEST, Olympic Silver Medalist in Olympic history, and my pick to win the whole thing: BRANDON DUKE ...will face some guy with a mask & bird name. Doesn't ICW have one of those already?

Jazz: Oh no, Jazz. Brandon's opponent is far from it! He is Phoenix, a member of, quite possibly, the hottest rising factions in the WFA: La Rebelion! If you watch ACW…..let's be honest, which is everyone, then you know what both men are capable of! It can go either way!

Jay: Well, let's get this show on the road!

The arena goes all red to the sound of wolves growling. After a loud howl, **Savor The Kill (by The Darkest Hour)** begins to play. Asher walks out from the red smoke with a hungry look in his eyes. He then runs to slide in the ring where he heads to the bottom right turnbuckle and gives a huge howl. Asher wears black wrestling tights with a red moon on the right and a wolf on the left, black boots, Bloody Wolf on the back in blood letters, black boots, black taped wrists, and blood face paint stylized like a wolf that had made a kill.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 218lbs: ASHER "Bloody Wolf" KING!"_

Jazz: Asher is no stranger to the WFA, especially within ICW. He was a member of The Pack, alongside Matt Lopez, Abby Torres, Chris Wolf, & Emily Scarlett. But he decided to break out on his own, and show what he can do! All by winning this tournament!

Jay: Let's be honest, Jazz, Asher doesn't stand a chance. He's used to guys carrying him to a win! He just isn't ready to stand out on his own!

**House of the Rising Sun (by Five Finger Death Punch) **begins to play as the lights start to dim in and out. Black mist falls from above, covering the entire stage! Soon, the mist stops, and reveals The Kyoshi Warrior, wearing white tights with a red belt, white wrist tape, a red headband wrapped around his forehead, and a long, flowing, black & silver robe. He heads to the ring full of determination to hurt someone. He jumps over the top rope, and up to the top turnbuckle where he sprays the black Asian mist over the crowd before doing a backflip off and landing on his feet, staring directly at King.

_"Introducing his opponent, from The Land of the Rising Sun, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 242 lbs: THE KYOSHI WARRIOR!"_

Jazz: Clearly taking inspiration from Kenji Mutoh, The Kyoshi Warrior has traveled around Japan, honing his craft and earning everyone's admiration. But he soon turned their backs on the fans after teaming with fellow Supernova Competitor: Slade. Now, he has made his way to the WFA with intentions of winning the Supernovas Tournament

Jay: The Kyoshi Warrior looks intense, Jazz! Definitely unlike anyone I have seen so far! I'm excited for this guy!

Both men calmly stood in the corner as the bell rings. The Kyoshi Warrior looks towards the crowd, then sprayed the mist in the air! But when Kyoshi turned around, Asher stuns him with a Shotgun Dropkick! This knocks Kyoshi into the corner, and "Bloody Wolf" stomps down at him repeatedly! Asher charges after his opponent, but Kyoshi back body drops him onto the apron! As King lands on his feet, Kyoshi went for the black mist...only for his opponent to duck it! He hits an Enziguri, knocking Warrior away, and follows up with a Springboard Forearm! This sends Kyoshi crashing to the floor outside! Asher was full of momentum, so he runs the ropes and connects with the Suicide Dive! Warrior was knocked into the barricade while King got the crowd behind him. He picks up Kyoshi and tries to Whip him, but Kyoshi counter whips him HARD into the barricade! Asher kept himself up, but he was soon knocked back down by a Running Kick to the face! As the ref makes it to seven, Kyoshi rolls in then out to restart the count. He then picks up Asher, hooks him up, and hits the Vertical Suplex right on the announce table! With Asher prone on the table, Kyoshi starts choking him in front of the commentators & the booing fans! He releases Asher before dragging him off the table & rolling him in the ring! When King was getting to his hands & knees, Kyoshi rolls in and hits a stiff-looking Shining Wizard! He went for the cover!

_1….2 KICKOUT!_

When King kicks out, Warrior lifts him to his feet...and proceeds to Chop & Kick him in the chest! This knocks Asher into the corner but Kyoshi continuously kicked and chopped him. Asher was barely standing at this point, and Kyoshi whips him to a corner opposite of the ring. Kyoshi charges after him, but Asher kicks him in the face! Warrior stumbles backwards, so King took the chance and hits a Rolling Spike DDT! With Kyoshi down, Asher soon rolled him over and applied the Paradise Lock! Kyoshi was struggling to move, let alone break free, while King was catching his breath & stalking his prey. Soon, a Running Dropkick from "The Bloody Wolf" frees Kyoshi and knocks to the floor! Asher got everyone hyped up and went for another Suicide Dive! But this time, Kyoshi catches him over his shoulders! Kyoshi follows up with a Death Valley Driver on the floor! He rolls Asher back in the ring climbs to the top rope, and hits the Moonsault! Kyoshi went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Kyoshi drags Asher up by his head, and hits a Stiff Forearm! Asher, surprisingly, does not go down and hits a Forearm of his own! Kyoshi stumbles a bit but still manages to connect with a Kick to his chest! Asher stumbles as well but hits a loud Knife Edge Chop! Soon, both men began trading different shots at each other! From kicks to forearms to chops, neither man were backing down! Soon, Asher delivered a wicked left hook which stunned Kyoshi greatly! Asher began chopping him even more and follows up with the Blood Frenzy (Phenomenal Blitz with a STO as the finish)! But when he went for the STO, Kyoshi elbows Asher in the face and hits a Spin Kick to his chest! Asher bent over, and Kyoshi attempts the Tilt-a-Whirl DDT, but Asher ended up countering right into the Wolf Bite (Dragon Sleeper)! Kyoshi tried desperately to fight out, but he soon found himself slowly fading from consciousness! Just as he could barely stand, Asher spun him around, lifts him up, and connects with the Blood Frenzy, hitting the STO in the process! He went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

"Bloody Wolf" could not believe that Kyoshi kicked out! So, Asher decided to end this by attempting his finisher: Blood Moon (Argentine Powerbomb)! But when Asher hoisted him on his shoulders, Kyoshi fought back enough to lands on his feet! He then shoved King into the referee, causing him to almost fall out of the ring! But the referee caught himself in time before the collision! But as the ref pulls himself up, Asher turned around...right into the Asian Black Mist from Kyoshi! Asher was blinded and could do nothing when Kyoshi connects with a Roundhouse Kick to his head! King went down, and Kyoshi applied his finisher: the Kyoshi Lock (Muta Lock)! With the mist sprayed in his face & the tourture he is enduring, Asher had little choice but to tap out!

_"Here is your winner, by submission: THE KYOSHI WARRIOR!"_

Jazz: The Black Mist just stole the win away from Asher King!

Jay: Kyoshi Warrior is a man who will do anything to win, Jazz!

Asher is assisted with wiping the mist off of his face and helped guided to the back. Kyoshi, meanwhile sprays black mist once more at the crowd as the lights begin to flicker under him.

Jay: Kyoshi Warrior sure looks deadly, Jazz. I can see him making it far in this tournament.

Jazz: Well, we'll have to see who he faces next. Coming up, Kenji Tasuya will face-off against The Ruffian's own Alex Drake!

When **Moment (by KYLE)** begins to play, the crowd started to cheer! Golden lights fill up the stage as Alex Drake comes out and stands on the stage with his 2 index fingers pointed up. The rest of the Ruffians, Ricky Vazquez & Jaxson Caruso, followed behind, and they slides shuffles down the ramp. As Alex gets to the ring, he gets on the apron and repeats the same gesture as before, and hops over into the ring, pointing upwards. Jaxson & Ricky got on the apron from outside, and does the same. Just like Ricky before, Alex was dressed up in a casual outfit while carrying a console and controller ...for some reason.

"_The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, representing The Ruffians, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'9" & weighing in at 185 lbs: 'The 23 Diamond in the Rough' ALEX DRAKE!"_

Jay: Oh not these guys again! I thought once was enough!

Jazz: Come now, Jay. The Ruffians are quite possibly the most popular group in this tournament! We already know about one of the members, that being Ricky Vazquez, who advanced back on Day 1 after defeating Hikaru Yoshida! Alex Drake is the second member, and arguably the most level-headed of the group, which isn't by much though. In the ring, however, he's anything but! He's like Ricky: will most likely fly around the ring and appeal to the crowd!

Jay: I barely can deal with one of them advancing, Jazz! If two of them moves on, I might lose my sanity!

A dragon's roar is heard in the arena, which turns the lights off. **STRIKE BACK (by BACK-ON)** starts playing as the titantron starts to show fire. The lights turn back on and fire explodes from the stage, showing Kenji wearing hite pants with black Tartaros emblems on both thigh areas, the kanji for "end" on the lower leg areas, black boots, sleeveless black and white waistcoat with a hood, a Jigsaw mask, and a white scarf patterned like scales. He spreads his arms then starts moving his hands like he's pretending to use a gaming controller as he walks to the ring. He then takes off his waist coat, scarf, mask, and enters the ring, spreading his arms yet again.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Kyoto, Japan, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 225 lbs: 'The Game Changer' KENJI TATSUYA!"_

Jazz: On the surface, Kenji appears to be a bit...

Jay: Of a gaming weirdo, Jazz!

Jazz: But don't let his...style distract you, Jay. Kenji isn't known for playing fair. He'll use any and every dirty and heelish trick in the book just to sneak past a win! Something tells me that the ref is gonna have his hands full…

Jay: Listen, Jazz. Kenji may be a geek, but he knows that a win is a win, and I can't help but to respect him for that and hope he makes a fool out of the Ruffians!

Just before the ref could even ring the bell, Alex stops him. He then pulls out a console and asks where he can plug this in. The referee shook his head and asked him, "Why on earth would you need a gaming console?" Alex responds with, "I thought we were suppose to fight in a video game!" The crowd chuckles at this while the rest of The Ruffians nodded in agreement, but the referee was getting real annoyed. So he simply turned away called for the match to start. While Alex was trying to ask about plugging up his console, Kenji stepped to Alex with a smirk. He then went into his jacket...and pulled out something that caused Alex & The Ruffians to go crazy: he pulled out a video game. But not just any video game, but ACW: The Video Game! ((A/N: NOT SPONSORED!)) Alex was going insane, and Kenji was more than happy to hand it over to his opponent! Alex and The Ruffians were giddy like school kids, and opened the case! But his excitement soon turned into confusion when all he saw was white powder. Before Alex could even look up, Kenji smacks the case, and the powder, right in his face! "The 23rd Diamond in the Rough" was BLINDED, and Kenji quickly rolled him up!

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Despite kicking out by pure instinct, Alex was still blinded! Ricky & Jaxson were beyond angry and the crowd began booing Kenji! "The Game Changer" slid the empty game case out of the ring and knocks out Drake with a Gamengiri! He soon stepped on Alex's head, taunting the Ruffians & the crowd! He sees Alex's console and goes to grab it! When Alex was slowly getting up, Kenji went to use it...only for the referee to grab the console instead! He and Tatsuya got into a mini argument, which the ref won. But when he turned to get rid of the item, Kenji turned and kicked Alex below the belt! Alex landed on his knees, clutching his privates, and Kenji followed up with his signature Shinra Tensei (V-Trigger)! With Alex down, Kenji went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd cheered for Alex, who still managed to kick out despite being blind & kicked below the belt! But Kenji was not too pleased with this, and began choking Alex against the ropes! The Ruffians were so beside themselves that Ricky got on the apron! The referee, naturally, kept Vazquez at bay. And Kenji simply laughed and taunted Ricky, turning his attention away from his opponent! This frees up Jaxson to grab some water & towel, and he helped wipe away the powder from Alex's eyes! He then pulled out a blunt, and lifted it to his nose, which woke Alex up! Now Alex could see again...and was fueled by weed! Kenji turned towards Alex and went for another Shinra Tensei! But "The 23rd Diamond in the Rough" saw this coming, so he rolled out of the way! Kenji stumbles, so Alex catches him from behind and hits his signature he calls Music on High (M.O.H (Full Nelson Reverse STO))! Alex went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Kenji somehow managed to get his foot on the ropes! Alex couldn't believe this, and pulls himself back to his feet! But Kenji did not do the same. Instead, he began crawling away from Alex, who appeared real annoyed! Kenji got on his knees and begged for Mercy, to which Alex shook his head. Kenji found himself backed into a corner while still pleading with the Ruffian member. Out of desperation, Kenji went for another low blow! But this time, Alex caught his arm! The crowd cheered him on as Kenji grew extremely worried. Alex smirks and Superkicks Kenji right in the jaw! He then hooks his arms and connects with a Snap Vertical Suplex! With "The Game Changer" down, Alex climbed up and hits his finisher: Quartz Banger (Imploding Phoenix Splash)! Alex soon went for the cover!

_1...2….3!_

"_Here is your winner: ALEX DRAKE!"_

Jazz: And Alex has secured the victory! He now joins Ricky in the next round of the Supernovas Tournament!

Jay: Oh god….why?

The Ruffians celebrate in the ring over a knocked out, Kenji. They soon take his case, the console, and leave the ring and "The Game Changer" with nothing.

Jay: HEY! They're stealing his stuff! That isn't right!

Jazz: The Ruffians were given those items fair & square. Plus, Alex overcame much worse during the match, but still prevailed!

Jay: I'm telling you, Jazz! Those three won't make it anywhere here the finals!

Jazz: We'll see soon. There are plenty of action still to come! Up next, the mysterious and deadly El Segador will do battle against Fritz Kaizer!

The arena suddenly went dark, and the stage glowed a bright white. Ángel Caido walks out on stage by herself, wearing an elegant grey, white, & crimson red dress with a pitch black necklace & a crimson red ring. She raised her fists & the arena turns dim as **Evil Twin (Instrumental) (by Eminem)** plays. The arena began flashing a dark purple & black as El Segador, with black face paint with the shape of a skull in white with slashes in white & red, medium, pitch black hair, & red contact lenses, walks out, wearing black tights with white bones going across the legs, a black sleeveless shirt with a look of a skeleton's body on the front and bones shaped as angel wings on the back, black wrist tape, boots with white laces, & elbow pads, a long black cloak & carrying a scythe. When they make it to the ring, Angel guided Segador up the stairs and into the ring. There, Segador handed the scythe to Angel and got down on one knee, both of them looking over the crowd.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, being accompanied by Ángel Caida, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Psycho Reaper' EL SEGADOR!"_

Jazz: According to history, El Segador was once a fan-favorite Luchador who went mad with shame after losing his mask. Now, he's a completely different person, full of cold and bitter hatred.

Jay: And I'm safe to assume it has something to do with who's accompanying him?

Jazz: Ángel Caida? No one knows anything about who she is or where she came from. Only that she appeared after Segador lost his mask & that he does exactly what she wants him to do! And I know she wants him to win at all cost!

As Segador got back up, the lights suddenly went out. The sound of the orchestra was heard as a lone spotlight shines on Fritz, who is on one knee and has two fists touching the ground. He was wearing purple trunks with gold and red accents and designs with his ring name & initials in gold (think Kazuchika Okada), black knee pads, brown boots with purple kick pads with two gold stars in front of the pads, purple wristbands, and a purple and gold robe. He gets up and flexes his muscles as **Waiting (by Not Forgotten)** plays. He walks towards the ring and leaned against the ropes, showing off his physique! When entering the ring, he climbs in one corner and flexes his muscles even more.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Hanover, Germany, standing 6'1" & weighing in at 220 lbs: 'The German Adonis' FRITZ KAIZER!"_

Jazz: Oh my...look at the physique of this man!

Jay: The German Adonis has arrived, Jazz! A former bodybuilder, he definitely looks to use his strength to run through the competition!

Jazz: Those muscles could run through me anytime…

Jay: What?

Jazz: What?

The moment Fritz saw Angel, he was smitten by her. He soon began to flex and wink at her...to no reaction from her. She simply turned to Segador and said "Mátalo." She steps out of the ring as the ref calls for the bell. Fritz looks at Segador and began pacing back around. Segador, meanwhile, simply stood and watched his opponent with a cold stare. Soon, they both enter into a lock-up, and Segador manages to shove Fritz to the ropes. He then Irish Whip him across the ring! They both collide with Shoulder Tackles, but neither man went down. Fritz simply looked at Segador and flexes his muscles again...to which Segador uppercuts him! Kaizer was sent into the corner, and Segador began beating him down with a flurry of punches! He then Irish Whips him across the ring & charges after him. But Kaizer runs up the corner and flips over Segador, landing on his feet. "The Psycho Reaper" goes to attack him, but Fritz does a Kip Up and hits a Back Kick! Segador was stunned, and "The German Adonis" follows up with a Knee Lift, Roundhouse Kick to the chest, Leg Sweep, and finishes off with the Shining Wizard! Instead of covering him, however, Fritz rolls right in front of Angel and flexes his muscles again. Angel responds by raising her ring towards his direction. Fritz paid no attention to this woman's ring, but the man behind him quickly sat up with a sinister glare. Segador stood and hits a Basement Dropkick, knocking Fritz from the apron and into the barricade! Luckily, Angel manages to sidestep him before the impact. Segador rolls out and looks at Caida. She pats his back and tells him "Ataque." Segador immediately turns to Fritz and slams him into everything: the barricade, the ring post, the announce table, and back to the barricade! He finishes by hooking Kaiser's arm and hitting a Vertical Suplex Throw into the announce table! He grabs Kaizer & dumps him back into the ring before rolling in. With Fritz down, Segador grabs him by his waist. He lifts him up and hits a Deadlift Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb into the cover!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

When Kaizer kicked out, Segador deadlifts him in a Vertical position! He then drops him waist first on the ropes! As Fritz was dangling there, Segador ran the ropes and connects with a Knee Lift to his face! Segador then grabs Fritz's head and knocks him down with a Draping Swinging Neckbreaker! Fritz grabbed his neck in pain, but Segador immediately picks him up & leans him against the ropes. He then runs the ropes & connects with a stiff Lariat! He then runs & hits him again and again and again! Soon, Kaizer was barely standing by his own power. So Segador pulls him away from the ropes and goes for a Brainbuster! But somehow, Fritz lands behind him & tossed him over the ropes. "The German Adonis" took this moment to recover. Segador was on the floor, but he did not stay down for too long. Angel told him to get up, which he does, and climbs on the apron. Kritz knocks him back down with a Superkick! He steadies himself, ran across the ring, and goes for the Spaceman Moonsault Plancha onto "The Psycho Reaper!" Fritz rolls him back in, climbs on the apron, and connects with the Triangle Springboard Moonsault! Fritz goes for the cover!

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Fritz stumbles to his feet and picks up his opponent. He connects with a Tornado DDT, then immediately deadlifts him into the Butterfly Suplex! Still holding on, Fritz lifts him back up & connects with another Butterfly Suplex, and another! He then finishes with a Deadlift Brainbuster of his own! Fritz pulled himself up and looks at Angel, who remained emotionless, and showed off his muscles & biceps again. He climbs to the top rope and calls for his signature move: the Silent Shot (Frog Splash). But Segador rolls away which causes Kaizer to crash on the canvas! He clutches his stomach & tries to stand back up, but Segador got up first & hits his own signature Somersault Reverse DDT! Segador went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Segador immediately got up, scoops up Kaizer, and attempts to hit the Tombstone Piledriver. However, "The German Adonis" lands behind him & hits a German Suplex! Still holding on, Fritz hits another German Suplex, and another, and another, and another, all knocking "The Psycho Reaper" for a loop! He then picks Segador up and calls for his finisher: the Claw Strike (Rainmaker)! But when Fritz spun him around, El Segador ducks the Claw Strike! He got behind his opponent, lifts him in the air, and hits a Standing Argentine Facebuster! Kaizer was out cold, but "The Psycho Reaper" wasn't finished. He lifts "The German Adonis" over his shoulder and drops him with the Tombstone Piledriver! Segador soon covers him.

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: EL SEGADOR!"_

Jazz: And just like that, El Segador advances to the second round, defeating Fritz Kaizer and all his muscles!

Jay: El Segador is something else, Jazz. The way he defeated Fritz tells me he isn't the type to show any mercy.

Segador stayed on his knees as Angel entered the ring. She gently taps his shoulder, causing him to grab her hand and hold the ring to his head. She motions for him to stand up, which he does, and raises his hand in victory. They soon leave Fritz lying unconscious.

Jazz: Angel & Fritz are quite the unit, Jay!

Jay: I have such a bad vibe just being around them. Who knows what sinister plan is coursing through their minds...

Jazz: So true, Jay. But this should make you feel better: Up next is the main event! La Rebelion's own Phoenix will go one-on-one with "The Alpha Male" Brandon Duke!

**Trophies (by Drake)** begins to play, and Brandon Duke walks to the ring, wearing a blue singlet with black boots, a blue & black letterman jacket, and was full of intensity! And as soon as he gets on the apron, he slingshots himself over the ropes and does a three-point landing, causing red pyro to fire from the four turnbuckles!

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 245lbs: 'The Alpha Male' BRANDON DUKE!"_

Jay: Here he is, Jazz! "The Alpha Male!" "The King of Suplexes!" "Mr. Wrestling" himself! The only Olympic Silver Medalist in the WFA! And my pick to win the whole thing: BRANDON DUKE!

Jazz: For those who don't know: Brandon Duke has had a very successful upbringing. From becoming Minnesota State Champion & National Champion to becoming the All-American & recognized as the NCAA Challenge! From winning the Silver Medal in the Olympics to countless championship in his pro wrestling career, Brandon looks to add the Supernova Trophy & WFA North American Championship to his collection!

**Words I Never Said (by Lupe Fiasco)** starts to play, and the crowd came alive! They watched as "The Queen of the South," Alexis Espinoza herself (a very petite hispanic women with a curvy build, large assets with the flat stomach, curly black hair that comes down to a flow over her shoulders, & Light brown eyes) wearing a business suit. She was soon followed by Phoenix, who wore a Phoenix-style mask (In the style of Bushi's mask) with matching tights that have the La Rebelión logo on it, a "La Reblion" hoodie with the hood up, and has the Mexico Flag and "La Reblion" flag around his neck and shoulders. Phoenix and Alexis head to the ring, where Phoenix leaped to the top rope, with ease, and displayed the "La Rebelion" flag.

_"Introducing his opponent, representing La Rebelion & being accompanied to the ring by Alexis Espinoza, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 202: 'The Bird of War' PHOENIX!"_

Jazz: If you haven't heard of La Rebelion, where the hell have you been this past year and a half!? One of the most popular & fastest rising factions in the WFA, La Rebelion is lead by "The Queen of the South" Alexis Espinoza, a no-nonsense business woman!

Jay: This woman definitely has a look that reads "I will not hesitate to shoot your penis with a shotgun." What can you tell everyone about the masked guy?

Jazz: Well, one of the La Rebelion members is this man, Phoenix! At just 19 years old, Phoenix is one of the most athletic competitors in the ring! Loyal to Alexis, he looks to bring success by winning the tournament!

As Phoenix & Brandon prepared to fight, something happened that distracted everyone: **Ay Ay Ay (by Snow Tha Product)** began to play! The crowd went INSANE because the one & only "As Feminino" Sofia Reynoso (a bronze skinned woman with a tone and very fit body, dark brown eyes, & straight and styled naturally dark brown hair with dyed tips over different colors) walked through the crowd while wearing a black "La Rebelión" t-shirt with tight black shorts, and a bandanna which covers up half her face! She was also holding a large sign that read "Sofia for Supernovas" & "#LetSofiaIn!" Phoenix & Brandon watched as Reynoso simply made her way to the ring, and marched around ringside holding the sign ...to Alexis's slight amusement.

Jazz: Oh my goodness! Ladies & gentlemen, here is one of the most outspoken & popular individuals in the WFA: La Rebelion's own Sofia Reynoso!

Jay: What the hell is she doing here? Doesn't she know that she can't compete in this tournament?

Jazz: Well it's no secret that she's not taking 'no' for an answer! She's been leading a social media movement, #LetSofiaIn, that has garnered millions of responses within days!

Jay: Look, Jazz! This isn't some ACW nonsense! This is the Supernovas Cup! And if she can't compete, then she needs to- Hey wait. What's she's doing now!

Finally, Sofia made her way to the commentary table. She set her sign right in front of the trophy & title ...then made her way to Jay. To everyone's surprise, Sofia snatched the headset off of his head, pulled his chair away from the table, and dumped him over the barricade! With Jay taken out, she pulls the chair next to Jazz...and puts on the headset (oh God why….).

Sofia: Buenas tardes, ladies & gentlemen, and welcome to the main event of Day 2 of the Supernova's Tournament! Unfortunately, Jay couldn't be here right now cause he's a bitch. And once again, Trell has not been listening to the voice of the people by not putting me in this tournament! So, as the "As Feminino" and Leader of the Women's Revolution & Evolution, I have taken it upon myself to join miss Jazz Conway on commentary! Because this Evolution isn't just kept in the ring, it's happening all over the place! Including commentary! So FUCK YOU, TRELL! You sexist son of a bitch!

Jazz: Huh...Y'know, I think this'll be a lot of fun.

While Phoenix & Alexis watched Sofia hijack commentary, Brandon ran over and attacked his opponent from behind! The crowd boos as he stomps down on Phoenix against the ropes! The referee pulled him away before starting the match! Phoenix, still thrown off by the attack, tried to stand back up. But Brandon went back on the offense by attacking him! Brandon whips Phoenix to the ropes, but "The Bird of War" rebounds with a Tilt-a-Whirl Hurricanrana! The crowd began cheering once again! He gets back up, so Phoenix knocks him back down with a Springboard Arm Drag! Brandon rolled to the corner, but this only gave his opponent the chance to hit the Monkey Flip! Fortunately for "The Alpha Male," he caught Phoenix by his legs! He walked away from the corner, still holding him, and hits an Overhead Belly-to-Belly! Phoenix rolls to the corner and pulls himself up. Duke charges, but Phoenix manages to knock him back with a kick to his face! "The Bird of War" followed up with a Rolling Blockbuster! When Brandon tried to stand, Phoenix then drops him with the Mushroom Stomp! He went for the quick cover!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Sofia: Look at mi amigo Phoenix! He's definitely the number one high flyer of this generation!

Jazz: We're already off to a fast-paced start, ladies & gentlemen! Phoenix's mind-blowing athleticism has left Brandon Duke reeling!

When picking Brandon up, Phoenix strikes him with rapid kicks and chops! He whips Duke across the ring, but Brandon counter throws him. So Phoenix attempts to Springboard off the ropes. Duke runs over and sits his opponent on his shoulders. Phoenix went for a Reverse Frankensteiner, but Brandon held on to him! He then connects with the Reverse Alabama Slam! The crowd began booing as "The Alpha Male" stomps down repeatedly on his opponent. He picks him up, and after a loud chop across the chest, whips him across the ring before flipping him inside out with the Lariat! Brandon poses with his fists in the air as the crowd continuously boos. "The Alpha Male" got down and Gator Rolls Phoenix back and forth across the ring. Still holding on, Duke lifts him up and goes for his signature Duke Bomb (Sitout Gutwrench Powerbomb)! But Phoenix began punching Brandon in the face & applies the Triangle Choke! Brandon started to panic a bit as the crowd rallies behind "The Bird of War." But Brandon simply lifts Phoenix up Powerbombs him! Phoenix did not release the hold, so Brandon lifts him up and Buckle Bombs him into the corner! This causes Phoenix to collapse against it! Brandon took a moment to regain his composure before lifting him up and connecting the Air Raid Crash! He went right into the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Ouch! Brandon has just taken control of this match! I know you may not care about him overall, but what do you make of Brandon Duke in this match?

Sofia: "Chica, so far Brandon sucks. If it had been me I would be on fire right about now. But TRELL THOMAS decided to keep 'As femenino' out of the Supernovas as a way to not single-handedly embarrass his joke of a Women's Division by winning this whole thing single-handedly!"

Jazz: …..Well then.

Sofia: I gotta say, chica. I feel like AJ Lee calling out the divas right now! Cause none of them has been able to step up to me and do something about it!

Jazz: Let's...let's just get back to the action!

Feeling frustrated, Brandon pulls his straps down! He scoops up Phoenix, deadlifting into an attempted Game-Changer (Pull-up Backdrop Driver/Devlin Side). But Phoenix manages to land on his feet & hits a Step-Up Enziguri! Brandon dizzily spun around, so "The Bird of War" follows up with the Russian-Leg Sweep followed by a Standing Moonsault! Instead of going for the cover, Phoenix rolls to the corner, leaps to the middle turnbuckle, and connects with the Middle Rope Phoenix Splash! Phoenix went for the cover!

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Sofia: This is what makes Phoenix one of the best in this business! No guy is at quick on his feet as "El Pájaro de la Guerra!"

Jazz: But you gotta give Brandon credit for staying alive in this match!

Sofia: Ah come on, Chica! The fans don't know what they're missing! La Rebelion is the best team in wrestling history! And we're going to take this tournament with ease!"

The crowd were on their feet for the match, but Phoenix barely wasted any more time. He drags Duke to his feet & Knife Edge Chops him into the corner! After several more chops, Phoenix ran across the ring before attempting the Jon Whoo Dropkick! But to everyone's surprise, Brandon catches his feet & Phoenix collapses to the canvas! Brandon drags him by his feet to the middle of the rung and applies his submission he call the Alpha Lock (Ankle Lock)!

Jazz: Brandon caught him in the Alpha Lock! Phoenix may be close to tapping!

Sofia: ¡Mejor no te sometas, Phoenix! ¡O voy a patearte el culo!

The crowd was rallying behind Phoenix as Alexis tells him not to tap! But Brandon had the hold in tight and was twisting his ankle in awkward directions! Out of sheer desperation, Phoenix manages to turn his body & catch Brandon in a Wheelbarrow Pin attempt!

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Good lord! This match is intense! It can go to either one of them!

Sofia: It's GOING to go to Phoenix! Just watch!

Brandon manages to just kick out at the last second! Both men roll to their feet, but Phoenix strikes with the Mushroom Stomp! Brandon was out, but Phoenix's ankle was damaged pretty bad! He limps around to the corner & tries to climb to the top. But due to his bad ankle, he was much slower to climb up. So when he finally made it, Brandon recovered enough to run up the corner behind him, and attempt a Super German Suplex! But Phoenix wows the crowd by performing a backflip and landing on his feet! But this ends up injuring his ankle even more, and he collapses against the corner! He limps out of the corner, and Brandon grabs him & hits his Finisher: Touchdown (Single underhook pumphandle reverse STO)! But surprisingly, Brandon did not go for the cover! He lifts Phoenix up while taunting everyone, including Alexis & even Sofia on commentary! He decides to finish this in style with his ultimate finisher: The Alpha Driver (Vertical Suplex Piledriver)! However, Phoenix still had some fight left in him. "The Bird of War" knees him in the face before landing behind him on his good feet! He hooks Brandon's wrist and hits his own finisher: the Blaze of Glory (Ripcord into a Standing Spanish Fly)! The crowd popped hard as Phoenix crawled and went for the cover!

_1….2….3!_

_"Here is your winner: PHOENIX!"_

Sofia: ¿Qué te dije, chica? Phoenix was going to win!

Jazz: What a match, ladies & gentlemen! Brandon gave it his all, but in the end, Phoenix is the one who advances to the next round!

Sofia: Brandon is definitely a prick, chica, but I will say this: what he & Phoenix did tonight is the type of performances ACW put on every single time! In fact, ICW and Trell need better talent because each show they have is a snoozefest! And speaking of which, I want to deliver a message: Come on Carson! I still ain't forget what you said! I'm still waiting for you to rearrange my jaw like you promised, you coward! Because when I see you, imma make you my BITCH!

Phoenix limps up as Alexis steps in and helps him. Sofia tosses the headset down & rolls in the ring ...before leveling Brandon with Sweet Chin Music! While Alexis and Phoenix watched, she holds up the #LetSofiaIn sign, marching around the ring as the crowd cheers them! Meanwhile, Jay pulls himself back over the barricade and returns returns to commentary.

Jay: WHAT THE HELL, JAZZ!? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?

Jazz: …..You had it coming. And besides, it was a nice change of pace!

Jay: That woman is a criminal and deserves to be locked up for assault!

Jazz: Oh suck it up and get over it! We have to sign off, anyway.

Jay:...Fine...but I better not see here again!

Jazz: Don't let her catch you saying that, Jay. She'll definitely shoot you.

Jay:...

Jazz: This has been Day 2 of the Supernovas Tournament! With Jay, I'm Jazz, and we'll be seeing you all soon!

* * *

**Recap**

Match 1: Asher King VS The Kyoshi Warrior

Winner: The Kyoshi Warrior via submission

Match 2: Alex Drake w/The Ruffians VS Kenji Tatsuya

Winner: Alex Drake via pin

Match 3: El Segador w/Ángel Caida VS Fritz Kaizer

Winner: El Segador via pin

Match 4: Brandon Duke VS Phoenix w/Alexis Espinoza (& Sofia Reynoso on commentary)

Winner: Phoenix via pin

* * *

_After the show…._

_The screen cuts to backstage, where different cameras & media were stationed in one section. Asher was helped on camera, still blinded by the Black Mist._

Asher: I...I am not finished yet! The hunt is still on!

_He is soon assisted off-screen as the camera fades. It soon cuts to The Kyoshi Warrior walking on screen._

Kyoshi simply looked at the cameras, his mouth pitch black from the mist he's been spraying. He did not mutter a single word, but did a throat cut with his neck before leaving.

_The screen cuts to black for a few seconds before fading back to_ _show Kenji Tetsuya besides himself! He is livid and frantically looking around!_

Kenji: My stuff! Those thieves stole all of my stuff! What the hell, people!? Someone needs to do something!

_The screen fades with Kenji walking away. It soon cuts to The Ruffians appearing on-screen with some of Kenji's stuff. They tossed it aside as Alex tried to get some of the leftover powder from his face._

Alex: Damn, man. I still can't see all the way.

Ricky: It's all good, ese. At least you won!

Jaxson: Yeah...after getting powder thrown at you and being kicked in your nonexistent nutsack, you managed to pull through.

Alex: Okay...1) Fuck you Jaxson, and 2) I'm more heartbroken than anything else!

Ricky: What's the matter!

Alex: This game….it was a fake one!

Ricky & Jaxson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alex: But don't worry: I heard La Rebelion is here tonight!

Ricky & Jaxson: For real?

Alex: Forreal. Let's go cheer them on! Hopefully they can get us into ACW.

Ricky: Hopefully Trell will finally #LetSofiaIn!

_The Ruffians were all in agreement as they walk away. The screen soon fades to nothing. It soon cuts back to Fritz slowly walking to the cameras. Despite being in pain, he couldn't help but smile._

Fritz: Angel. Ein passender Name für eine so schöne Frau. Ich hoffe, dass sich unsere Wege wieder kreuzen können, meine Liebe. (Angel. A fitting name for such a beautiful woman. I hope our paths will cross again, my dear.)

_He continues to say her name while dragging himself away. The screen soon cuts dark before immediately cutting to Angel...without Segador. A small, but sinister looking smile crept on her face as she spoke._

Angel: Esta noche fue solo una demostración de lo que El Segador es capaz de hacer. Pronto, tomará este torneo por la fuerza. (Tonight was just a demonstration of what El Segador is capable of. Soon, he will take this tournament by force.)

_After finishing, she calmly walked towards wherever Segador was. The screen fades to black...only to reappear at the sound of Brandon yelling. He paced back and forth before finally speaking._

Brandon: Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! PHOENIX! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME! THIS IS NOT OVER! AND KEEP YOUR LOUDMOUTH FRIEND SOFIA OUT OF MY BUSINESS!

_Brandon stormed off camera as the screen cuts to black. It soon fades to show Sofia, Alexis, and a limping Phoenix walking on-screen. Sofia paced back & forth before grabbing a camera and pulling it close._

Sofia: You see that, Trell? You see how much the people want me in this tournament? If you think you can keep me from the Supernovas, ese you're nightmare is about to get a whole lot worse!

Phoenix & Alexis remained silent as Sofia knocked the camera back. Alexis pats her shoulder before taking over.

Alexis: …...And for the rest of the Supernovas competitors: let this be a warning: none of you are going to win. La Rebelion has arrived, and we intend on taking shit over. Don't fuck with the Queen of the South! C'mon let's go meet with Rey & Jesus.

_Phoenix remained silent, but nodded while walking off-screen. The cameras soon cut to black._

**((A/N: Credit goes to DaughterOfTheMist for assisting me in the Sofia commentary!))**


	6. Day 3

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to Day 3 of the WFA Supernovas Tournament! We are halfway through the first round matches, and it's been one hell of a journey so far! I am Jazz and joining me, as always, is Jay. How have you enjoyed the tournament so far?

Jay:...For the record, Sofia Reynoso better be glad I don't press charges against her for assault!

Jazz: Oh quit being a baby, you! Besides, you kinda had it coming….

Jay: Whatever...let's just get on with Day 3. It'll kick off with the man who is richer than everyone here: William Dawkins who will face off against….some guy called Luke Gray. Two of the most "brooding" competitors in this tournament will face off as Nolan Garson goes one-on-one with Fenris!

Jazz: After that, the sleaziest man in this tournament, Tim Fowler, will face off against a man who denounces his heritage: Jason Uso! And in the main event, Wei Wu-Long will have to contest against the dangerous Jaden Sennoa! Remember, the winner of the whole tournament will not only get an ICW title shot of their choice, and not just a lovely trophy, he will also become inaugural WFA North American Champion!

Jay: Enough talk! Let's get right into the action!

**Mars-Bringer of War** begins to play, and the crowd began to boo! William Dawkins and Alessia Perez comes out and stands at the centre of the stage. Dawkins was wearing dark blue tights with a golden lion on both sides, black boots & wrist tape, and a khaki overcoat with golden buttons & a pin in the shape of a golden lion. Alessia wore brown leather knee high boots with blue faded jeans with a white blouse that hangs off her right shoulder. William and Alessia arrogantly walks down the ramp before coming across a child sitting in the front row. Alessia tells Dawkins to give the child some money. Dawkins pulls out a roll of $100 bills, which excited the child greatly. But as William holds the cash above him, he unrolls it & and a bunch of loose change rained down over the kid. Dawkins and Perez laughed as the child sat down, on the verge of tears! They enter the ring and taunted the crowd by fanning themselves with the stack of cash!

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, being accompanied by Alessia Perez, from Cambridge, England, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Golden Lion' WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jazz: If you watch ICW, then you're no stranger to William Dawkins! A British aristocrat who was born into extreme wealth, "The Golden Lion" cares little for the sport of wrestling or its fanbase. All he cares about is the money & power it brings to him! But that's not to say he isn't dangerous in the ring. Add in his "business consultant" Alessia Perez, and he could stand a chance.

Jay: Oh don't talk down about William Dawkins, Jazz! Why I know that just a tenth of 1% of his wealth is enough to own every person in this tournament! In fact, he could buy the whole tournament & declare himself the winner if he wanted to! But Dawkins, a man of class and prestige, is satisfied with just beating up his opponents to win!

**Rebel Heart (by CFO$)** starts to play, and Luke comes out running on his stage. He has his eyes up as if he was searching for something in the crowd, before he takes his hand and throws them down. Full of smiles, he walks to the ring before sliding in and running to a turnbuckle, bounces his feet a bit before climbing to the second turnbuckle, and has his hand up to his head, searching the crowd, before taking his hand back and shouting "Bring it on!" Luke was wearing blue wrestling tights (with a design of yellow light shining down on a bright white person through red, green, purple, & orange window). He also wore red and white sneakers, a blue and orange hoodie, and a black SnapBack hat.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 5'9" & weighing in at 205 lbs: LUKE GRAY!"_

Jazz: Luke Gray is definitely one excited person! Not much is known about this guy, except that he's been wanting to get into the WFA for a long time! And winning this tournament could be how he makes his way in!

Jay:...Just looking at this guy makes me want to hate him.

Jazz: JAY!

Jay: What? I'm just being honest….

When the bell rings, Luke began pacing back & forth. However, Dawkins approached Gray with an offer. He pulls out a stack of $200 and offers it to his opponent, saying "If you lay down and lose, then I will pay you handsomely." Luke searched the crowd, asking them what he should do. After receiving some responses, Luke shrugs and laid down. Dawkins laughs and prepares to cover him ...only for Gray to go for his submission: No Escape (Arm Trap Crossface)! Caught off guard, William quickly scrambles over to the ropes, forcing the break. As Gray lets go, Dawkins took a moment to compose himself. He then shoves his opponent, asking him why he broke the agreement! Luke, in response, took the money and threw it in Dawkins's face! He Dropkicks his opponent to the ropes before charging after him. "The Golden Lion" tosses him over the ropes, but Luke manages to land on the apron. He knocks William back with an Enziguri, then he follows up with the Springboard Flatliner! Luke went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Luke got up and was trying to hype up everyone. Alessia was telling Dawkins to get back up! When he does, Luke was about to go for the Pump Handle Spinning Samoan Drop. But Dawkins ended up escaping and hitting a Lariat to the back of the head! Luke went down hard, and Dawkins began stomping away at his opponent! He began taunting the crowd who booed in response. As Luke was getting up, Dawkins knocks him back down with the Regal Knee Strike! He went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

As soon as Luke kicked out, "The Golden Lion" applies the Regal Stretch! Luke struggled to break free, but he manages to make it to the ropes! Dawkins releases the hold, but he lifts up & leans Luke against the ropes! After some chops to the chest, Dawkins whips him to the ropes! Luke ducks a lariat attempt, Springboards off the ropes, and hits a Roundhouse Kick to Dawkins's face! William was stunned, but Luke was getting more fired up! When Dawkins got up, Luke knocks him down with a forearm! He knocks him back down a second time, but William stumbles back up! So Luke goes for the School Boy, only to instead hit a Rolling Enziguri! He rolls William over and makes the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

When Dawkins kicked out, Luke picks him up and attempts a Blue Thunder Bomb! However, Dawkins lands behind his opponent and goes for a German Suplex! Luke elbows him several times, releasing the hold, and then hits his signature Goodnight Kick (Spinning Heel Kick)! Dawkins went down, and Gray climbs up top! He signaled to the crowd that he was going for his finisher: the 630 Senton! However, Alessia Perez got on the apron and caught Luke's attention! He looks down at Perez, and saw her slowly reach into her shirt! He watches her pull out some cash and slowly rubs her body with it. Luke was too mesmerized by this, and failed to see "The Golden Lion" recovering...until it was too late! Dawkins grabbed Luke's leg and yanked him off the top rope, sending him crashing to the canvas! "The Golden Lion" ascended the top himself, and when Luke got up, hits hit Missile Dropkick! This sends his opponent flying across the ring! And before Gray could even get up, William ran over & hits his finisher: The End (Curb Stomp)! Dawkins went for the cover!

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jazz: And just like that, William Dawkins advance to the next round!

Jay: There was no question that "The Golden Lion" was going to lose!

Dawkins got up as Alessia entered the ring & raised his hand in victory. "The Golden Lion" grabs some of the cash around the ring & crumbled them up! Alessia watched as Dawkins shoved the cash down his throat and laughed! The rich duo left the ring, tossing change at the fans along the way!

Jay: Look at how generous they are, Jazz! Dawkins is giving back to the poor that has gathered to see him! Now, he is one step closer to winning the tournament!

Jazz: If William & Alessia think they can buy their way to the finals, then they may find themselves eliminated not before long! Up next, Nolan Garson will go one-on-one with Fenris!

* * *

**Suffer (by Get Scared)** starts to play which causes the lights to go out, and Nolan Garson walks out in a spotlight. He covers his face with his hands, letting one eye peek out as he slowly walks down the ramp. Nolan slides into the ring and looks into the hard-cam with the one eye before using one hand to pull off the hood and the other to remove the bandana. He mutters "Suffer...suffer...suffer like I did" emotionlessly into the camera before his face turns into a glare. Garson wears black trunks with red static-like designs on them (on the right side, it is written "Non ducor, duco" in black with a red outline), black and red knee pads, black boots with red laces; dark red kick pads (with the word "SUFFER" written across them in red with a black outline), black and dark red elbow pads, dark red tape around the left wrist and hand & the right knuckles, a black leather vest (with a black and red sword on the back and a cloth hood connected to it), and a black and red bandana used to help conceal his face.

_The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Cleaveland, Ohio, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 200 lbs: "The Hidden" NOLAN GARSON!"_

Jazz: Alright...Nolan Garson. To say that he is damaged would be an understatement. After countless abuse, long time depression, and a mental breakdown, Garson now wish to share the pain and agony he felt to his opponent. In short, he wants everyone to suffer just like him!

Jay: Sheesh. This kid needs a therapist, not a tournament!

Jazz: He did. They all felt his pain and it drove them mental.

**Animal I Have Become (by Three Days Grace)** plays, and the lights in the arena suddenly goes out. Mist slowly covers the stage as Fenris slowly walks out. He was wearing ripped blue jeans. A Hannibal Lecter face mask, and a chain around his wrist, neck, and ankle. He simply steps into the ring, removed his chains & mask, and glares at Nolan.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Sin City, standing 6'5" & weighing 250 lbs: 'The God Killer' FENRIS!"_

Jazz: Fenris is close to well-known (and controversial) WFA competitors Chris Wolf & Emily Scarlett. Fenris's only goal is to win, and rip apart anyone in his way!

Jay: I have to admit, based on his look, I think Fenris might have a shot in this tournament!

The bell rings, and the two men stared at each other for some time. Soon, they get into a lock-up, and Fenris immediately pushed him into the corner. The ref tried to break them up, but Fenris instead delivered a thunderous Knife Edge Chop! Nolan rolls out of the ring, clutching at his chest, as Fenris watched him with an emotionless reaction. Eventually, Fenris grew impatient and rolled out of the ring. At the same time, Nolan rolled back in! He chuckled at Fenris & Hid Away (He crouches down and hides his face in his hands, letting one eye peek through) at Fenris! This causes "The God Killer" to charge after him, but Nolan knocks him back down with a Step-Up Enziguri! Fenris was sent back down, & Garson soon hits a Suicide Dive, knocking the bigger opponent into the barricade! "The Hidden" wasn't content, so he scaled the top turnbuckle from the outside! When he made it to the top, Nolan went for a Diving Senton ...only to be caught by Fenris! He then drops Nolan back first onto the barricade with a loud "THUD!" Fenris rolled Garson back into the ring before entering himself. Nolan tried to get back up, but Fenris simply knocked him back down with a Big Boot! He went for the cover by placing a hand on his chest.

_1...KICKOUT!_

When Nolan kicked out, Fenris lifted him up easily with one hand! He carried him around the ring, but Nolan manages to counter it into the Triangle Choke, using the ropes for leverage! The ref told Garson to break the hold, but Fenris was easily dazed and could barely breathe after that. He got to the floor, and pulled his opponent out with him! He then applied the Sleeper Hold to Fenris! "The God Killer" was fading from consciousness at a rapid pace, and he even fell to one knee! This was enough for Garson to slam him into the ring post! Fenris collapsed on the outside before rolling back in! But he did not go for a count-out victory. Instead, he climbed to the top rope and hits the Diving Senton outside onto Fenris! "The God Killer" was out cold, but Nolan was not any better himself. He struggled to drag his deadweight opponent in the ring, but managed to do so. He then went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT_

Fenris kicked out by tossing Garson off of him! "The Hidden" stayed on offense, however, and delivered several Roundhouse Kicks to his head! He tries for an Axe Kick, but Fenris simply grabbed his leg! "The God Killer" then hoisted his opponent on his shoulders and delivered a wicked Powerbomb! He held onto him then transitions into a Spike Piledriver! Fenris took the time to recover while Garson laid unresponsive. But when he stood up, Nolan immediately sat back up and began laughing unsettling! Fenris looks at the laughing man before delivering an Uppercut! Nolan bounced off the ropes, but he was still laughing! Fenris ran the ropes and hits a Lariat which knocked him back down! Garson sat back up, still laughing at his pain! Fenris was becoming enraged, and so he decided to grab him by the throat and toss him into the corner! He charged after him, but Nolan kicked him in the face! He then tossed Fenris into that same corner and pummelled him with Forearm Smashes, Roundhouse Kicks, Uppercuts, Chops, Punches, and finished off with a Step-Up Enziguri! "The Hidden" tossed Fenris away from the corner, which caused him to collapse. Nolan "Hid Away" in the corner, staring at Fenris. He then hits his signature: The Shattered Mirror (Full Nelson STO) followed by the pin!

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

When Fenris kicked out, Nolan immediately transitions into the Eternal Suffering (Last Chancery)! Fenris struggled to move or break free! And he even found himself struggling to breath! Out of sheer desperation, he grabbed "The Hidden" by his neck! Fenris then pulled himself and Garson back up and connected with his own signature: The Lost Hand (One-Handed Chokeslam)! Fenris cracked his neck before lifting Garson back onto one shoulder. He proceeds to Powerslam Garson into all four corners before hitting a Powerslam! But "The God Killer" still wasn't done yet...because Nolan still laughed! Fenris picks him up and plants him with his finisher: Ragnarok (Pumphandle package piledriver)! Fenris went for the pin.

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: FENRIS!"_

Jazz: And Fenris advances to the next round in dominating fashion!

Jay: Now that's what I'm talking about! Fenris may make it after all!

Fenris simply stood up and looked at the crowd with his lifeless, but bitter filled, eyes. He puts the chains back on, takes a look at the trophy & title, and walked to the back. Nolan was getting up by his own willpower all while laughing and saying "Suffer" over and over!

Jazz: I don't know how much Nolan has gone through, but he seems to laugh at the thought of a tough loss.

Jay: I don't trust him, Jazz. I'm pretty glad he knew when to stay down!

Jazz: It'll be interesting to see where both men will end up after this. But I DO know that up next: the...sleaziest...guy in this tournament, Tim Fowler, will go one-on-one with the youngest out of the Uso brothers: Jason Uso!

* * *

**Rope (by Foo Fighters)** begins to play. Jason walks out with a bitter look on his face. Jason looks exactly like his brothers, except he isn't as well defined with muscles. He has a tribal tattoo running from his upper pectoral muscles to the shoulder blade. He has long black hair, however it's clearly unkempt. Jason also wears blue jean shorts, a "Jason Uso" shirt, and a leather jacket. Jason slid under the ropes and balanced himself on it. He glares at the crowd, who were lightly booing him.

_The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from San Francisco, California, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 240 lbs: "The Forgotten Son" JASON USO!"_

Jazz: If you know anything about the Usos, or about the Anoa'i family line, then you probably have never heard of this man here. Jason Uso is the third Uso brother and, in his own words, is "The Forgotten Son" in that legendary family. Now he's here in this tournament to make a statement by winning this tournament just to spite everyone in his family.

Jay: I completely sympathize with Jason. And I know that he's the most motivated to win because he wants to show he's better than every one of his Samoan bloodline!

**I Got What You Want (by Steel Panther)** starts to play, and Tim Fowler struts out on stage, wearing white wrestling tights that read "Fowler" in black, white knee pads, white elbow pads, white boots, tapped hands, a white jacket that reads "King Sleazy Can Do It All Night Long!" along with some aviator shades. He struts his way down the ramp, even snapping to his theme song. When he rolled in, he posed on the canvas and smirks at the camera. He soon stood up and flamboyantly removed his jacket.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Miami, Florida, standing 6'1" & weighing 227 lbs: He is 'The Governor of Sleazeville,' 'The Dream Match Maker,' 'Everyone's No. 1 Indie Star,' 'The All Mighty Lord of Sleaze Style,' 'Every Women's Sleaziest Dream,' he is 'King Sleazy' TIM FOWLER!"_

Jazz: This guy is ….ugh. He's just...I don't know...

Jay: Sleazy?

Jazz: YES! And it's making my skin crawl!

Jay: I mean...he isn't known to be subtle. But once that bell rings, it's all business from there! Tim Fowler isn't gonna be easy to beat for anyone!

The bell rings...and Tim Fowler was simply strutting around the ring while rubbing his chest-hair and being sleazy. Jason just stared at him in disgust & annoyance, but the two manages to lock up! Fowler gained the advantage with a headlock...and began rubbing Jason's head against his chest hair! Uso shoved him away and began rubbing his head in disgust! Fowler couldn't help but smirk and taunt his opponent, which pissed Jason off! He blindly charged at Tim, but "King Sleazy" catches him with the Abdominal Stretch! He kept Jason there for a long while, but "The Forgotten Son" broke free with an arm drag! Tim got up, and Jason whips him across the ring! He attempted a Samoan Drop, but Tim slid over his back, lands behind him, and hits the Wrist Clutch Exploder Suplex! Jason slowly crawled back up, but Tim grabbed him from behind and hits another German Suplex! Jason rolled to his stomach, so Fowler picked him back up and connected with a Bridging Straight Jacket Suplex this time!

_1... KICKOUT!_

Even though Jason kicked out, Tim kept his grip on him! He spun Jason around and applied the Cross Armbreaker! Jason was struggling to escape, but he manages to roll over Tim and lift him in the air! He then threw "King Sleazy" over the ropes, and sending him crashing hard to the floor! "The Forgotten Son" took a moment to recuperate, but when he saw Tim getting up, he ran and connected with a Tope Suicida! Fowler was down once again, but this wasn't good enough for Jason. He lifts his opponent and Scoop Slams him onto the announce table. Looking at the trophy, Uso climbed onto the table with Fowler, and lifted him up. He lifted him across his chest and Fallaway Slams him from the announce table to the floor! Tim arched his back in pain as Jason got up and tossed him in the ring. "The Forgotten Son" climbed onto the apron and hits the Slingshot Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jason picks Fowler up and chops him in the corner! He repeatedly beats him down & chops him...until "King Sleazy" began to fight back! He hits Uso with multiple chops and punches of his own! The two then began to trade punches with each other, until Fowler ducks a punch from his opponent! He then follows up with a flurry of open palm strikes, knocking the Uso brother into a corner! Fowler was getting hyped and charged after him with a Stiff Forearm! But Jason side steps him, causing Tim to crash into the corner, and FLOORS him with a stiff Uppercut! Tim collapses against the corner, so Jason steps back and goes for the Running Hip Attack! But Tim got up and catches him into a Sidewinder Suplex! "King Sleazy" got up and decided to finish this match! He grabbed Jason's hand….and placed it on his crotch of steel! Jason tried to pull away, but the grip was so strong, he couldn't pull free! And whenever Tim flexed, the grip caused even more agony! "King Sleazy" was about to hit his signature Crotch Rocket (Joey Ryan's YouP*rn Plex), but Jason scoops him on his shoulders & connects with the Samoan Drop! With Fowler down, "The Forgotten Son" ascended to the top rope. He did not go for the Splash. Instead, he yelled for Fowler to get up. When he does, Jason attempted his finisher, the Down Six (Diving Superman Punch)! However, "King Sleazy" caught his arm and placed his grip back to his crotch of steel! With no hesitation, he connects with the Crotch Rocket! Tim went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

As soon as Jason kicked out, Tim applied his submission: The Sleazy Handshake (ARMageddon)! Jason struggled to escape, and he couldn't even reach the ropes! He was getting desperate and almost tapped out! However, Jason decided to lift him up by one arm and place him on his shoulders! "The Forgotten Son" then hits the Fireman's Carry Backbreaker! Tim rolls to the apron and pulls himself back up, but the Uso stuns him with a Superkick! He then runs the ropes and hits his signature Total Takeover (Sunset Flip rolled into a Deadlift Powerbomb) on the floor! Fowler was knocked out cold, so Jason tosses him back in the ring. He climbed to the top rope, but when he stood upright, he simply shook his head. He climbs down from the turnbuckle to the apron and went for his finisher: Day One (Springboard 450 Splash)! However, Fowler caught him in a Triangle Submission hold, shoving his dong of steel in Jason's face! "King Sleazy" held on as his opponent started panicking! Jason manages to scatter to the ropes, but he went into the corner to compose himself. However, he was suddenly hit by Fowler's signature Sleaze Oil Splash (Stinger Splash)! Jason collapsed against the corner, so "King Sleazy" began bending his knees, setting up for his finisher: Knees of Sleaze Style (Running Double Knee in the corner). But when "King Sleazy" charges, Jason pops back up & hits a Spear! Jason rubbed his jaw before rolling back to the apron. He steadies himself then goes for the Day One (Springboard 450 Splash)...and hits it! Uso makes the cover!

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: JASON USO!"_

Jazz: And "The Forgotten Son" advances to the next round ...but at what cost to his dignity?

Jay: Well Jason can take solace in the fact that he moves one step closer to winning this tournament!

Jason stood up and had his hand raised in victory. He looks down at Fowler with disdain and disgust. He points to the trophy and told everyone that he's gonna be the best Samoan athlete and win this!

Jazz: I feel bad that Jason had to endure someone like Fowler.

Jay: Oh come on, Jazz! He isn't that bad!

Jazz: Even in defeat, he makes my skin crawl. But enough about him. Up next, we will see Wei Wu-Long go against Jaden Sennoa!

* * *

**Triumph (by Wu Tang Clan)** plays, and Wei walks out very calmly. He was wearing black trunk shorts with a red dragon on each side of the leg, black knee pads, black kickpads with red outlines on both fronts, black and white boots, black wrist tape, and black sleeveless shirt with 'Black Dragon' written in red chinese calligraphy. He checks his wrists then side shuffles to the ring. He slides into the ring and paced around while looking at the crowd.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Beijing, China, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 205 lbs: 'The Dragon of the North' WEI WU-LONG!"_

Jay: Who's this Wu Tang Clan guy?

Jazz: His NAME is Wei Wu-Long.

Jay: Oh! Like the Three Kingdoms! Wei Wu Shu!

Jazz: NO, Jay! NO! Wei Wu-LONG is the youngest sibling of "The Triad."

Jay: Well….who the hell are they?

Jazz: No one knows for sure. But Wei is dedicating this tournament to them. And nothing & no one will stop him!

**Not Many (Remix) (by Scribe)** begins to play. Jaden comes out, cracking his neck, and just walks down to the ring with a look of disdain and intensity on his face. He was wearing black and red Muy Thai trunks, black knee pads, black and red kickpads and black boots with white soles. He also wore black wrist tape on both arms with black and red Muy Thai armbands on his upper arms, a sleeveless shirt that says "Jaden's. Gunna. Kill. You." with a hand holding a skull upward with a spine attached to it, and a white towel over his neck. Jaden rolls into the ring and raised his fist before removing his shirt.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Kona, Hawaii, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Kona Crusher' JADEN SENNOA!"_

Jazz: This Samoan wrecking machine, Jaden Sennoa, is one-half of the tag team "Strong Style Assassins" alongside Adrian Young. However, he has a mean streak several miles long! He's made it no secret that he doesn't like anyone in this tournament, and will gleefully snap their necks just to win!

Jay: This guy just looks like he enjoys hurting people. I'm putting my money on him, Jazz, to win this tournament!

As the bell rings, both men paced around each other. The two lock up, and Jaden immediately forced Wei to the canvas. Sennoa kept his opponent on the canvas by his stomach and IMMEDIATELY went for his submission: the Kona Klutch (Rear Naked Choke)! Sennoa tries for the body scissors, but "The Dragon of the North" manages to adjust his body enough to roll his opponent on his stomach. Wei then rolls over Sennoa and counters the submission into his own: the Black Dragon Sleeper (Dragon Sleeper)! Jaden counters Wei's submission with a Snapmare, but Wei got up and catches his bigger opponent with a Leg Sweep! Wei ran the ropes and followed up with the Basement Dropkick to Jaden's face! Wei went for the cover!

_1 KICKOUT!_

Jaden immediately kicked out at one. So Wei got up and knees his opponent in the ribs! Jaden crawls to his knees and Wei switched to Shoot Kicks to his chest! With Sennoa stunned, Wu-Long ran the ropes for the Penalty Kick, but he instead runs right into a Jumping High Knee! Wei was stunned, and "The Kona Crusher" follows up by hitting a Powered Saito Suplex, dropping him on his neck! Wei rolled out of the ring for safety, but Sennoa was not done yet. "The Kona Crusher" ran the ropes & hits a Tope Suicida, knocking Wei over the announce table! He got up, with a smile on his face, and went over to pull Wei out of the wreckage. He tossed him back over the announce table, crashing to the floor. Sennoa then tossed him back into the ring & rolls in. He grabs Wu-Long, lifts him up, and Powerbombs him to the canvas! He kept him there for a cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jaden immediately transitions into the STF! Wei struggled to break free, but was being withered down by his opponent! However, he still had enough energy in him to crawl over and touch the ropes! "The Kona Crusher" was not swayed by this, however, and deadlifted Wu-Long into the Gutwrench Suplex! Sennoa pulls him back up..and hits another Gutwrench Suplex! Finally, he pulls him back up and goes for a Gutwrench Powerbomb! But to his surprise, Wei counters the Powerbomb attempt into a Sunset Flip right into an Armbar! Sennoa struggled to break free since Wu-Long held on for dear life while twisting his opponent's arm! Jaden still used his power to lift Wei in the air! Wei counters, again, with an Arm Drag! Sennoa rolls back up, and right into "The Dragon of the North's" signature Flying Dagger (Running Front Enziguri/Nova Roller)! This sends Jaden to the corner, so Wei went for another Flying Dagger! However, Jaden catches him in mid-air! He attempts the Uranage, but Wei flips over his arm, hooks his arms, and hits the Tiger Style Driver (Tiger Driver '97)! Wei went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Wei was slightly put off, but regained his focused. He stood in the corner and waited for Jaden to get up. Wu-Long went for his finisher: 判死刑 (translated to "Death Penalty")(Discus roundhouse kick to a kneeling opponent). However, Jaden got up and connects with a Running Superkick which sent him into the corner! Jaden charges after Wei and connects with a Corner Elbow Strike followed by a Pele Kick! Wei stumbled forward, so Jaden lifted him over his shoulders. Sennoa went for his finisher: Resting Place (Argentine Backbreaker transitioned to a Knee lift to the face)! However, when going for the knee lift, Wei grabs the knee & counters into a Rolling Knee Bar! Jaden was in more agony as Wei started to struggle breaking free! He found himself at the center of the ring, so he rolls himself & Wei over to the ropes, grabbing them! Wei immediately lets go, gets up, and ran around the ring! When Jaden pulled himself up, Wei connects with the Hesitation Dropkick! This knocks Sennoa for a loop, and "The Dragon of the North" follows up with his finishing submission: Dragon's Wrath (Omoplata Crossface)! In the center of the ring, Jaden had nowhere to go and no clear way to escape! He raised his hand, contemplating the idea that he was gonna tap! However, simply grabbed Wei's hand grip and broke it apart. He slowly pushed himself back up, while deadlifting Wei, and placed his opponent on his shoulders! He paced around a bit before hitting his signature Tidal Wave (Pumphandle Death Valley Driver)! But instead of pinning him, "The Kona Crusher" applied the Kona Klutch, this time with the body scissors! With Wei knocked out and trapped, it did not take long for him to lose consciousness which led to the ref calling for the bell!

_"Here is your winner by knockout: JADEN SENNOA!"_

Jazz: Sennoa advances to the next round in an emphatic way!

Jay: Oh man! This guy is the one to watch! Sennoa is the man to beat right now!

Jaden released Wei as he raised his hand in victory. While the referee checks on him, Sennoa rolls out of the ring. He grabs the title & Trophy and lifted them both in the air. He then yelled "THIS IS THE WFA'S FUTURE!" Jaden placed them back before walking away.

Jazz: Is Jaden right? Is he the future of the WFA?

Jay: After that performance, I would be inclined to say HELL YES! I'm with Sennoa on this one, Jazz. He might be the winner of this tournament and the future of the WFA!

Jazz: Well, this tournament is far from over, Jay. We still have four match-ups to go as we look to conclude the first round on Day 4! Until then, I'm Jazz. And with Jay, we'll see you all next time!

**Recap**

Match 1: William Dawkins VS Luke Gray

Winner: William Dawkins via pin

Match 2: Nolan Garson VS Fenris

Winner: Fenris via pin

Match 3: Jason Uso VS Tim Fowler

Winner: Jason Uso via pin

Match 4: Wei Wu-Long VS Jaden Sennoa

Winner: Jaden Sennoa via knockout

* * *

_After the show…._

_The screen cuts backstage, where different cameras & media were stationed in one section. William and Alessia walked in front of the media, with Dawkins slightly annoyed._

William: Luke Gray? Seriously? What a joke that guy was. My private vallet can beat him in a fight! Waste of my time….

Alessia: No matter. "The Golden Lion" will forget about him after we leave. And we can focus on what's to come.

William: Quite right, my dear. I don't even need to pay anyone when I say I will win this tournament. The other competitors do not have my knowledge, high income skills, nor my wisdom to defeat me. I will win this with ease.

Alessia: And don't think we haven't forgotten about ICW.

William: How can they? ICW pays us to make their show valuable!

Alessia: True.

William: With that said, Immortality 2 is coming up. And I have big plans for that event in particular. "What are they" you ask? You aren't valuable or worth enough for me to tell you my secrets. So for now, just sit back and watch me win this tournament. Oh, and thanks for wasting my time.

_Dawkins and Perez tossed a few pennies at the camera before walking away. The camera cuts to black, and soon opens up to Luke Gray arriving on-screen._

Luke: It was an honor to be able to compete in an event such as this! I am sad that my journey ended like this before it can even begin, but I hope to get another chance to be signed in the WFA! I don't know what's next for me, but whatever happens, all I gotta say is "BRING IT ON!"

_Luke nods at the cameras before walking away. The screen fades to black before opening back up to show Nolan Garson sitting on the floor._

Nolan: Oh the pain...the pain, the pain, the pain I feel right now. It's all too familiar ...I can't help but smile at the memories…..the abuse and turmoil. It's too comforting to me! I wish to share this turmoil, this feeling, with everyone I meet!

_Garson slowly got up and approached the camera. He looked deep into it with empty eyes before disappearing off camera. After it cuts to black, it opens up to show Fenris walking on-screen._

"The God Killer" stayed silent for a long time, but stared into each and every camera pointed at him. All he did was the cutthroat motion before walking off.

_After Fenris walked off, the screen stays black for a second before cutting to Jason Uso walking on-screen. He leaned against the wall as he spoke._

Jason: None of you understand the shit I gotta go through to make a point. I told y'all that I was winning this goddamn tournament, and the first dude I had to knock down was….a guy like Tim Fowler. None of y'all know how embarrassing it was to be tossed around by some guy's dick, but I've been living my whole life bein' told I was the embarrassment in my family! So I'm pretty used to dealing with bullshit like that! In fact, there's a guy in this tournament I've been dyin' to meet. And sooner or later, imma remind that son-of-a-bitch just who the fuck I am!

"_The Forgotten Son" got up and walked off camera just as it cuts to black. The screen opens up with Tim Fowler walking on-screen, strutting around & smiling from ear-to-ear._

Tim: Just because I lost this thing, doesn't mean the party doesn't end! I'm still "King Sleazy," and I'm just gettin' started! So to all my adoring fans, strap in! Cause I'm takin' the WFA to Sleazeville!

_Tim puts on his shades and struts away, leaving the screen to cut to black. It then opens up with Wei Wu-Long conscious & walking on screen. He held an ice pack to his neck while looking dead at the cameras._

Wei: 我可能輸了, 但我會回來的。 我家人會陪我一齊 三合會嚟架啦!

_With that, Wei takes a bow and stumbles off screen. The cameras cut to black, and when it fades back, Jaden Sennoa is already walking on-screen._

Jaden: Let this be a lesson to ALL of you watching at home! It doesn't matter WHO is put in front of me! Whether it's Jacobs, Phoenix, The Ruffians, Segador, Montoya, or WHOEVER else is here, I will put them ALL TO SLEEP! And for my next round opponent...heh...my own Usc Jason Uso, I've been listening to you disrespecting my bloodline for far too long. I'm gonna personally enjoy this ass-whooping I have in store for you! TAKE HEED, ladies & gentlemen, at your next WFA North American Champion!

_Jaden Sennoa storms off-stage as the screen cuts to black._


	7. Day 4

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to Day 4 of the WFA Supernovas Tournament! This it it! We are at the final first round matches of the tournament! Only four more left to advance to the second round, and any one of these guys could make it! I am Jazz and joining me, as always, is Jay.

Jay: There's a lot of favorites to win, Jazz. But I think one of these eight guys truly have the credentials to advance!

Jazz: Day 4 will kick off with a man with the least subtle name in the tournament, Ruthless Roger Stone, facing against La Rebelion's own Rey Aguayo!

Jay: ….Did you say La Rebelion?

Jazz: Yup. Is there a problem?

Jay:...I swear if Sofia tries to pull a stunt like last time...

Jazz: Oh suck it up. You'll be fine! .Anyway, we will then see J.P Rainforth, the most depressing guy in this tournament, face off with the the all time favorite to win this tournament: Asher Darma! After that, we will see the third member of La Rebelion competing in this tournament, Jesus Garza, face off against...uhhhh….a Psychotic Clown.

Jay:...TWO La Rebelion matches in one night?!

Jazz: You know it! And in the final First Round Match, The heir to the Flair name, Sebastian Flair, will face the supposed leader of the Ruffians: Jaxson 'Motherfucking' Caruso! Remember, the winner of the whole tournament will not only get an ICW title shot of their choice, and not just a lovely trophy, he will also become inaugural WFA North American Champion!

**Desolation (by Lamb of God)** starts to play, and out walks Ruthless Roger Stone. He was wearing black wrestling trunks (that say 'Stone' on the back in red), black knee pads, black boots, black MMA gloves, an arm sleeve on left arm (that reads 'Ruthless'), black elbow pad on the right arm, and held a black towel (that reads 'Ruthless Roger Stone' in red script) around his neck. He simply marches down to the ring, climbed onto the apron, and stepped over the ropes. He just stood in the middle of the ring and glared at the camera.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, standing 6'9" & weighing in at 337 lbs: 'The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness' RUTHLESS ROGER STONE!"_

Jazz: There's a VERY good reason why Roger Stone is called "Ruthless." He's just generally a violent person just because he loves breaking people! Hell, it's been said that he doesn't even care if he wins or loses as long as he can hurt anybody!

Jay: This man looks like a monster, Jazz! Stone might just literally break everyone to win this tournament!

**Extasis** **(by Cartel de Santa)** begins to play, and the crowd pops for Rey! He walks out with a cocky smile and arrogant walk while wearing a 'La Reblion' Jersey with long black pants with the 'La Reblion' logo on a pant leg. He also wore a Bandanna around his neck and a zip up 'La Rebelión' jacket on. Alexis walks out behind him, with a not-so-enthusiastic expression on her face after looking at Stone.

_"Introducing his opponent, representing La Rebelion & being accompanied by Alexis Espinoza, from Puebla, Mexico, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'Reyes Dr Rey' REY AGUAYO!_

Jazz: Rey Aguayo is La Rebelion's residential smartass! He is the type of guy who will not hesitate to fight anyone, big or small, young or old, just for looking at him the wrong way!

Jay: I think-

But just before he could utter another word, **Ay Ay Ay (by Snow Tha Product)** starts to play, and the crowd pops HARD for Sofia! She walked down from the crowd, still carrying the #LetSofiaIn signs! She steps over the barricade and marched around the ring with it. Rey told her she was 'taking up his screen time' to which Sofia gave him the middle finger! Once again, "As Feminino" made her way to the announce table. But Jay was ready this time.

Jay: Ooooh no! You aren't allowed 20ft near me, Reynoso! So take your picket signs & your rants all the way back to the Mexican border!

The crowd booed Jay as Sofia simply stared at him. She sets the sign down and took the restraining order. After reading it, Sofia simply ripped it up and tossed it in his face. Jay was appalled, and continued to talk down to her, all to loud boos! In response, Sofia simply low blowed Jay & hits her finisher: the Shining Star (Front Flip Piledriver)! Jay was laid out cold as Sofia removed his headset and tossed him over the barricade. She sat next to Jazz, patting her on the shoulder, and placed the headset on….. (for f**k's sake not again)

Sofia: Buenos Noches! Due to unfortunate circumstances, Jay won't be commentating these upcoming matches! So it'll just be Jazz & Sofia running things, as always! How you doin, chica?

Jazz: I'm good! Glad to see you're doing alright.

Sofia: Yeah well, I'm slightly ticked off right now, but I'll feel better knowing Rey is about to get his ass handed to him right now!

Once Sofia was on commentary, Rey turned back to face Roger, who just had a pissed off expression. The bell rings as "Reyes de Rey" walked right up to Roger and started jaw jacking him in Spanish. "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" simply stood there breathing heavily. Eventually, Rey was done talking shit and simply hits him in the jaw with a right hook! The crowd gasped, but Stone didn't budge an inch! He just stood there and adjusted his jaw! Alexis told Aguayo to stop fucking around, but Rey continues to shove and punch him in the face! Again, Roger doesn't move, but his breathing was growing heavier and heavier. Eventually, Aguayo ran the ropes...but Roger took his head off with a disgusting Lariat! Rey was already unconscious, but Roger lifted him back up to his shoulders and Powerbomb him over & over & over again! The crowd was stunned silent, Espinoza sighed and shook her head...and Sofia remained quiet as well. But that's because Sofia was eating a bowl of popcorn and enjoying the beating.

After over ten Powerbombs, Stone tossed Rey across the ring, and he crashed down with a loud THUD! The referee quickly ran over to check to see if Rey was alive! Not only was he alive, but he kept the ref from stopping the match! He tried pulling himself up, but Roger grew impatient. He scooped Aguayo over his shoulder and hits Running Powerslams into the corner! He keeps him over his shoulders and slams him into all four corners multiple times. Eventually, Roger got bored and tossed him out of the ring! Rey crashed out of the ring, right in front of Espinoza & the announce table. The ref began to count, but Rey dragged across the floor and slid in the ring. He crawled to Roger's leg only to be lifted up by his face. In an act of defiance, Rey spat in Roger's face and smirked. This ENRAGED "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" and he lifted Aguayo into his finisher: The Act of Ruthlessness (Running Freak Accident)! Roger wasn't done yet. He was still seeing red. He lifted the remains of Aguayo and From The Gallows (Military Press Chokeslam)! Roger placed a hand on Rey for the cover.

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: RUTHLESS ROGER STONE!"_

Jazz: Goodness me. In dominating fashion, Roger Stone advances to the next round over Aguayo!

Sofia: Y'know what? That was a fun match. It's always enjoy watching that guy get smacked around like that. He deserves it sometimes.

The ref carefully lifted Roger's arm. But Stone was not finished yet. He grabs Rey and connects with his ultimate finisher: The Ruthtality (Iron Claw Slam)! The ref tried to stop him, but Roger simply dropped him with The Ruthtality as well! Just as Roger lifted him up, Alexis Espinoza rolled into the ring and stared down the large man. Stone stared back intensely but did not make a move. He instead dropped Rey at her feet and left the ring. Espinoza then motions Sofia to help drag Aguayo out.

Jazz: Thank goodness Alexis was there to stop Stone from harming Rey any further.

Sofia: Yeeeeaaahhhhh….Imma have to leave you for a bit, chica. 'Lexi wants me to help scrape our buddy off the canvas.

Jazz: Wait! Wha-

Before Jazz could even finish, Sofia took off the headset and drags Rey from the ring. With Alexis's help, they carried a battered Aguayo up the ramp to the applause of the crowd. Jazz looked Around to find herself alone...since Jay was still unconscious.

Jazz: Looks like I'm going solo for our next match. Up next, J.P Rainforth will face off against the popular, and always humble, Asher Darma!

**In Bloom (by Nirvana)** began to play. When Kurt Cobain sings the first verse, J.P comes out onstage. He wore jean pants (ripped at the knees), flannel pattern fabric strips hanging from the pockets, airbrushed surreal grunge themed designs, black boots with light blue laces, edging and flannel pattern tassels on the back, smudged wrist tape with "RAINE" written on it on both arms, dark and moody eye makeup under his eyes, a tattered flannel vest, and a flannel pattern bandana. He looked around the crowd for a bit but did not acknowledge them at all. J.P slowly walks down the ring and sliding in. He then sits in the corner, appearing very uninterested.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Tacoma, Washington, standing 6ft tall & weighing 227 lbs: 'The Monotone Hooligan' J.P. RAINFORTH!"_

Jazz: J.P is just ... depressed. There's no doubt about that ...especially since he'll remind everyone about it. However, there's a deep aggressive nature in him that can serve well throughout the tournament...that is if he gets past his toughest opponent to date.

**A House that's not Quite Home (by Junior)** plays, and the crowd popped HARD! Everyone cheers at the sight of Asher Darma walking out! He wore long loose black pants with black boots (You can see a sticker of India on the pants when he starts with another sticker being added to represent every city he's been to.) and white Sherwani. Asher rushes down the ramp and high fives every single person ringside. He even shook the hands of the ringside crew, cameramen (while waving at the people watching at home), time keeper, ane gave Jazz a big hug! He even went to an unconscious Jay and made sure he was okay. Eventually, Asher slid into the ring, shook the hands of the announcer & referee, and posed to the adoring crowd.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Pujari, India, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Slumdog' ASHER DARMA!"_

Jazz: THE top favorite to win this whole tournament, Asher Darma has taken the hearts of everybody! From his time growing up in the slums of India, he's always had hope that he'd be the greatest wrestler of all time! His journey so far is inspiring, and I can't help but adore Asher on his path to give back to the world! But in order to win this tournament, he would first have to get passed J.P Rainforth.

Even as the bell rings, the crowd were going crazy for Asher. J.P looks on with a bitter and cold expression as he stood up. Asher gleefully offered a handshake to J.P, but Rainforth smacked his hand away. The crowd booed loudly at him, but he simply ignored it. Asher was disappointed, but quickly got focused. They paced around the ring before locking up. J.P applies an Arm Twist. Asher stumbles a bit, but then he does a perfect back flip, twists J.P's arm, and flips him on his back! The crowd cheered on and broke out another "Asher" chant! Darma acknowledged the crowd by cheering them on himself! Unfortunately, J.P got up and attacked Darma from behind! The crowd booed Rainforth as he continuously stomped down on his opponent. But "The Hooligan" simply brushed them off as he picked Asher up. He whips him to a corner, but "The Slumdog" runs up the corner and leaps behind his opponent! He lands perfectly right behind J.P and hits the Exploder Suplex! Asher kicks right back up and got the crowd even more hyped! He leaps to the top as J.P was getting up. Asher walks the ropes before leaping off and hitting the Ropewalk Hurricanrana into the pin!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

The crowd continued chanting for Asher as he picks J.P back up. After hitting a couple of forearms, Asher whips J.P across the ring. However, Rainforth counter whips Asher, who goes for a Handspring. But J.P catches Asher with a Basement Dropkick! Once again, Rainforth stomps down on Darma to loud boos. Eventually, he lifts him up and connects with the Swinging Fisherman Suplex then went to cover.

_1….2 KICKOUT!_

When Asher kicked out, J.P applies the Half Nelson Choke w/the Body Scissors as well. The crowd were firmly rallied behind "The Slumdog" to break out. Using the cheers and admiration from everyone, Asher managed to crawl back up with Rainforth on his back. "The Hooligan" released the hold and attempted a German Suplex! Asher held on, however, and broke free after several elbow shots to J.P's face. Eventually, J.P releases him, but he instead tossed him over the ropes! Asher lands on the apron. When Rainforth turned around, Asher hits the Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT over the second ropes from the ring apron to inside the ring)! With J.P down, Asher took the chance to climb back up. He stood at the top of the turnbuckle and called for D-Day (Diving Senton on standing opponent)! But before he could go for it, J.P got up and knocked him back down! He climbed to the second rope, pulling Asher with him, and attempts his signature Rain Cage (Double Underhook Powerbomb from the second rope)! But Asher fought out of it, landed safely on the canvas, leaps up, and hits his own signature move: Back to the Slums (Springboard Spanish Fly)! The crowd popped, but Asher wasn't done! He lifted J.P up and connects with his finisher: Predetermined Destiny (Destino/Standing Sommersault Reverse DDT)! Asher went for the cover!

_1….2….3!_

_"Here is your winner: ASHER DARMA!"_

Jazz: And just like that, Asher Darma picks up the win and advances to the next round!

The crowd cheered as Asher excitedly got up and highed the referee! He began celebrating that he won as the crowd burst out in "Asher Darma" chants! Asher got up to the top rope and pointed at the Supernova trophy & WFA North American Title. But as he celebrated….

Ruthless Roger Stone runs out and knocked Asher to the floor!

Jazz: Oh no! Roger Stone is attacking Darma right after he had his match!

The crowd booed Roger, but he paid them no attention and rolled out of the ring. Asher struggled to get up, but Stone knocks him back down with a nasty-looking Lariat! He scooped Darma across his body and SLAMMED him spine first into the ringpost! Still holding on, he continuously slammed him over and over again until Asher stopped moving! At that point, "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" hits the Fallaway Slam to the floor! The crowd booed loudly as Roger lets out a loud yell. He grabs Asher by his head and dragged him near the announce table. He lifted him up and PLANTS him with the Ruthtality (Iron Claw Slam) through the table! Officials ran out to check on Asher as the crowd booed Roger! He stared at the prizes before walking away. Officials eventually lifted Asher up. The crowd applauded him as he was helped to the back.

Jazz: Dear lord, Asher has just been demolished by Roger Stone. Worst of all, they are set to face-off in the second round! I hope that Asher will be cleared enough to make it, but I can't help but worry for his match of Roger Stone did this amount of damage in a flash. But that will be in the Second Round. We still have two more matches in the first round to go! Up next, the third member of La Rebelion, Jesus Garza, will face off against...a Psychotic Clown.

**M.A.A.D City (by Kendrick Lamar)** plays, and the crowd pops at the sight of Jesus walking out wearing black jean pants (with the 'La Reblion' logo on a pant leg), a 'Mexican flag' bandanna in the back pocket, a 'La Rebelión' jersey, and a 'La Reblion' snapback to the ring. He was all smiles and fist bumps his fans, but Alexis Espinoza was less than enthusiastic, still pissed off about Rey Aguayo's match earlier.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, representing La Rebelion & being accompanied by Alexis Espinoza, from Guadalajara, Mexico, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 242 lbs: 'El Heroe de los Pobres' JESUS GARZA!"_

Jazz: Out of the three members of La Rebelion, Jesus Garza has to be, in my small opinion, the loyalist one out of them all. Despite his appearance, he is naturally a very laid back guy and was even said to be "The Hero of the Poor." However, Jesus is a powerhouse through and through! And trust me when I say he will not hesitate to take out anyone standing in La Rebelion's way of their prize! And the prize? Winning the Supernovas Tournament!

As Jesus rolled into the ring and posed for the crowd, Sofia followed out nonchalantly. She looked pretty chilled as she made her way to the announce table. She looks at the destroyed announce table and shook her head at Jazz. She walked over the carnage and (unfortunately) put the headset back on.

Sofia: Damn, chica. The hell did I miss?

Jazz: Asher Darma-

Sofia: What!? I missed that gentle and kind human being!? All because I had to scrape Rey's dumbass off the canvas!? Hijo de puta…

Jazz: Let's just hope, for Alexis's sake, that Jesus has a better outing against his opponent.

As **The Show Must Go On (by Three Dog Night)** plays, balloons shot up into the air from the ramp. Psychotic Clown appears from behind them and walks out as the lights change colors. He has white face paint, that is as white as power and nearly looks like it could be his own skin. He also has a red smile painted across his lips. He wears a purple coat with a white button up shirt, yellow flower, and a black tie underneath. He also has a black vest underneath the coat. He has black gloves on and black shoes.

Psychotic Clown slowly walks down the ramp all while playing with a balloon. He hands it to a child, who seemed to enjoy it. But then Psychotic Clown POPS the balloon causing slime to fall onto the child! To the sound of cries, he began to laugh hysterically, and very disturbingly, before entering the ring.

_"Introducing his opponent, from The Circus in Parts Unknown, standing 6'2" & weighing 240 lbs: "The Man Who Laughs" PSYCHOTIC CLOWN!"_

Sofia: Fuckin' clowns, chica. Can't stand those creepy bitches.

Jazz: "Creepy" is an understatement! He's no Doink The Clown or AAA's Psycho Clown. He's someone who loves to get in the minds of everyone! Not just his opponents, but everyone he meets! A joke to him might literally drive a person insane! And I can't imagine what he'll do if he wins this tournament!

Sofia: There's no 'if' because this literal joke isn't gonna make it out of the first round!

As Jesus gets ready to fight, Psychotic Clown sat in the corner, muttering to himself. He then rolls out of the ring...and grabs a mic. He paced back and forth before looking up at Garza.

Psychotic Clown: How….HOW!? How do you do it, Dr. Garza!? How do you have this memorizing bond with the people!?

Everyone, including Jesus, was taken aback by this question. Psychotic Clown rolled into into the ring and got on his knees in front of Garza as if he was begging.

Psychotic Clown: I hear the people...the children. They all call you "The Hero of the Poor." You and your wonderful family have done so much for the people...the same people I tried so long to make them smile! You...you are a doctor who gives back to the community you have came from! You have done so much for everyone, and all I ask is how you accomplish this?

The more Psychotic Clown bragged about Garza, the more relaxed Jesus felt around him. The referee was about to put an end to Clown talking, but "El Heroe de los Pobres" stops the ref and encourages his supposed opponent to continue! Espinoza yelled at Jesus to "focus on the fight" only for Garza to sit next to the Clown. Jesus was about to speak, but Psychotic Clown stopped him.

Psychotic Clown: No no… I couldn't learn your secrets...because your past is the secret, Jesus. You were the poor that needed a hero. But you didn't have one. Maybe you spent all your time searching ...searching...searching ...for that smile in your life. Even as you found Little 'Lexis, you're still unhappy with who you are. You're only wish is to be a doctor and have a happy, safe life away from the people you are a beacon towards!

Jesus's expression went from pride to utter shock and anger. Psychotic Clown rolled away and crawled back up while speaking. And the more he spoke, the angrier Garza was getting.

Psychotic Clown: The hero in his own journey...the one to be the beacon for the people he once was himself. But don't worry, Jesus! I'm a CLOWN! Hehehehehe….and it is my duty to put smiles on sad faces and make people HAPPY! But your people? Hahahahaha….They don't want me to make them happy….So I...heh heh heh...I will have to show them...hehe haha...true sadness before I can make them happy….and that begins...by breaking the HERO!

Jesus finally had enough of his opponent's words, and grabbed him by the shoulder to spin him around. Immediately, Psychotic Clown BASHES Garza in the face with the microphone! He continues to bash him with the mic until the referee had to pull him away! The ref checked om Garza, who was pulling himself against the corner. He told the ref to start the match, which the ref reluctantly does so. Jesus got up, but Psychotic Clown hits a corner splash and starts Headbutting Garza over and over again to loud boos! He then lets out a loud, twisted laugh before scraping his head against the entire side of the ropes! Jesus was clearly feeling the effects from the pre-match assaults and struggled to regain himself. Psychotic Clown ran the ropes and Cactus Clotheslines Garza and himself over the ropes to the floor!

Jesus crashes hard as Psychotic Clown landed on his hands & knees. He lets out a disturbing laugh before climbing onto the apron. "The Man Who Laughs" then hits the running Elbow Drop right on his chest! He rolls Jesus back in the ring before rolling back in as well. Jesus tried to pull himself up only to see & hear Psychotic Clown laughing at him and his suffering. This pissed Garza off, and he manages to hit a stiff Eruopean Uppercut! This knocks the Psychotic Clown back a bit. "The Man Who Laughs" tough back by knocking him back down. He lifted Garza by his head and tried to throw him in the corner! However, Jesus blocks and slams him head first in the turnbuckle pad! The crowd cheered on "El Heroe de los Pobres" continues to attack the clown. Psychotic Clown was dazed as the ref had to pull Jesus off of him. Garza, extremely frustrated, moved the ref aside. But this opens up the opportunity for Psychotic Clown to BITE him on his face! The crowd looked on in horror as Jarza screamed in pain. "The Man Who Laughs" goes for a Double Arm DDT, but Garza twists out of it and plants him with Decimotercera Calle (Olympic Slam)!

Jesus got back up and picked up his opponent. He attempts his finisher: the Fall of the Rich (Powerbomb into Both Knees). But just as Psychotic Clown was lifted to his shoulders, Psychotic Clown used the flower on his chest and pepper sprays him in the eyes! Garza was blinded and dropped his opponent. When Psychotic lands back down, he grabs Jesus and hits his signature: No Laughing Matter (Final Cut)! But Psychotic Clown did not release the hold. Instead, he picks him up and hits a second No Laughing Matter! He picks Jesus up and hits a third one! After another cackling laugh, Psychotic Clown picks Garza up, one last time, and drops him with his finisher: the Psycho Driver (Straight Jacket Electric Chair Driver)! He went for the cover.

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: PSYCHOTIC CLOWN!"_

Jazz: And it is over. Psychotic Clown defeats Jesus Garza and advances to the next round.

Sofia: …..Fuckin' clowns, man.

Psychotic Clown laughs like a maniac while cheering and clapping. Garza stumbled out of the ring, blind and defeated, ad Alexis looked visibly irate. Psychotic Clown leaned on the bottom ropes and waves at Alexis & Sofia.

Jazz: Psychotic Clown is just...disturbing. I just hope Jesus is alright.

Sofia:...

Jazz: Sofia?

Sofia: Sorry, Chica. But I gotta take my leave before 'Lexis murders someone.

Before Jazz could even say anything, Sofia takes off the headset and walks over to Espinoza. Alexis looks down at Garza before marching off. Sofia grabs some water and splashes it over Garza's face to wake him up, then followed her friend to the back. Garza stumbled up and blindly left as well. As Psychotic Clown rolls out and laughs at the creeped out audience, Jazz sees Jay slowly getting up and stumbling his way to the announce table, holding his head.

Jazz: Jay! So glad you finally decided to be co-commentator! How was your nap?

Jay:...I hate Sofia so much. Let's just ...let's just get to the next match. Please.

Jazz: Well, you're just in time for our final First Round Match, and it's the one everyone's been waiting for! It is the son of the Nature Boy, Sebastian Flair, taking on the final member of The Ruffians, Jaxson Caruso!

The lights dimmed down as **Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) (by Smoke DZA)** starts to play. Sebastian slowly walked out wearing all gold and white attire, including boots, trunks, knee pads, gloves, and a hooded version of his father's famous gold & white robe. He spread his arms out as he calmly made his way to the ring. Once there, he stepped between the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring, sparks popping out from the corners.

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is the final First Round Match in the WFA Supernovas Cup! Introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Golden Boy' SEBASTIAN FLAIR!"_

Jazz: As most of you already figured out, Sebastian Flair is the prodigal son of the legendary Nature Boy, Ric Flair! But don't think he will settle for being only "Ric's son" or "Charlotte's brother" because he's going to use this tournament to prove why he stands above the legacy of the Flair name!

Jay: Sebastian has the wrestling business in his DNA, Jazz! He has the potential to make short work of every competitor in this tournament! And he's gonna do so with Flair!

**Till It's Gone (by Yellawolf)** begins to play with the crowd popping hard! Ricky Vazquez and Alex Drage walked out on stage as Jaxson Caruso struts out with a black boxers robe with red outlines on! Underneath the robe, his feet are taped as he was wearing Black MMA shorts with matching gloves (w/Scooby Doo stickers on them) and multiple gold chains around his neck. The three of them kept yelling "WHOOO" as the strut from the ramp down to the ring. Jaxson steps into the ring and lets out a loud "WHOOO" again.

_"Introducing his opponent, representing The Ruffians, from Denver, Colorado, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 202 lbs: 'Wrestling's Only Heavy Cruiserweight' JAXSON 'Motherfucking' CARUSO!_

Jay: Oh NOT THESE BONEHEADS AGAIN! We seriously have to end this round with them!?

Jazz: Yup. Jaxson Caruso is looked upon as the leader of the oh so popular Ruffians. He is much more chill and laid back than the other two, but don't underestimate him by his...charming personality. He has legitimate MMA experience and can knock someone out or force them to tap in an instant ...all with a smile on his face.

Jay: I'll be damned if Caruso will make a Flair tap! Jaxson isn't getting passed Sebastian and the Ruffians will be one guy short going into the next round!

As the bell rings, Jaxson and the Ruffians kept "WHOO"ing with the rest of the crowd. This greatly annoys Sebastian, who yells at Jaxson to "SHUT UP!" Jaxson was taken aback at the outburst and tells him to take it easy. The two then pace around the ring, with Jaxson bouncing off the ropes, and they lock up. Sebastian twists his arm and tries to force him to the mat. But Caruso stays on his feet and does a Backflip. Once he lands on his feet, Jaxson CHOPS him in the chest! Sebastian clutches his chest as Jaxson WHOOs in his face! Jaxson chops him again and again, while "WHOO"ing as well, until Sebastian stumbled back in the corner. Chops and WHOOs followed until he whips the Flair son across the ring. Sebastian crashes and stumbles forward ...right into a Back Body Drop! Jaxson struts around, as Ricky & Alex struts ringside, all while the three kept "WHOO"ing with the entire crowd! Sebastian got VERY irritated with the chants and attacked Jaxson from behind! He stomps down on Caruso while yelling at him to "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He drags Jaxson against the corner and hits the signature Flair Chops! When the crowd WHOOs, he shook his head and switched to Forearms and kicks to the midsection! Sebastian pulls Jaxson to the ropes and whips him across the ring. Jaxson slid passed him and ran around to the ropes again. When Sebastian spun around, Jackson hits a Tilt-A-Whirl DDT! Jaxson makes the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

When Sebastian kicked out, Jaxson hooks his arms and rains down a flurry of elbows! Eventually, he picked his opponent up and attempts the Shaggy Driver (Front Suplex Gutbuster). However, Flair knees Jaxson in the head, causing him to be released. He then kicks the Ruffian member and connects with a Snap Flowing DDT! Sebastian stumbled up and picks Caruso up as well. He then Scoop Slams him directly in the corner! The Ruffians cheered for Jaxson to get back up, but when he does, Sebastian climbed to the second ropes and punches him in the head ten times! After the tenth one, Jaxson shoves Sebastian down and got everyone excited….. only for him to immediately collapse on the canvas. Sebastian shook his head, turned him over, and arrogantly covers him.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Sebastian lifts Jaxson up and dumps him to the floor. He began taunting the booing crowd as The Ruffians ran over to check on him. Sebastian then proceeded to climb up the top rope. But before he could go for the Moonsault, a recovered Jaxson ran up the apron and attacked Sebastian. He leaps up and applies the Blazed and Confused (Rear Naked Choke)! Sebastian began fading and slid off the corner onto the apron. While choking him out, Jaxson then Suplexed him from the apron to the floor! The crowd popped as the Ruffians lost their minds! Jaxson rolled into the ring as Sebastian was out cold! The referee was beginning his count when halfway to ten, Flair finally began to get up. Jaxson, however, wasn't finished yet. He leaps to the top rope and connects with the Twisting Moonsault to the floor, knocking Sebastian down again while landing on his feet! The crowd cheered on Caruso as he high fives Ricky & Alex and lets out a loud "WHOOO!" He grabs Sebastian and rolls him back in...and Sebastian immediately rolled out to the apron on the other side of the ring. Jaxson rolls in and went to grab Sebastian...only for "The Natural" to hit a surprising Hangman Neckbreaker off the ropes! With Jaxson stunned and struggling to breathe, Sebastian took the time to recover. But as he steps back in, Jaxson surprised him with a Pump Kick! Sebastian was knocked back down, and Jaxson runs the ropes before hitting the Springboard Backflip Knees to the chest! He then collapses on top of Sebastian for a pin.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jaxson got up and dragged Sebastian to his feet. He chops him across the chest, with the crowd WHOOing along, until he was knocked into the corner. Jaxson tries to whip him to the other corner, but Sebastian counters and whips him instead! Caruso crashed over the corner and onto the apron! Sebastian runs after him, but Jaxson elbows him in the ribs! "The Natural" fell to his hands & knees, and Caruso climbs up to the top rope. But when he made it to the top, Sebastian trips him which caused him to crash on the corner! Sebastian pulls Jaxson further out and connects with the Rope Hung DDT! But "The Natural" wasn't finished yet. He picks Jaxson up one more time and hits his signature Holy Grail (Trapped Arm Piledriver)! He then went for the cover!

_1...2….KICKOUT!_

Sebastian had enough of the games and looks to end things with a submission! But when he grabs Jaxson's leg, Caruso kicked him repeatedly with the other foot! Sebastian drops his leg, so Jaxson managed to take him down with a Drop Toe Hold! Jaxson got up while holding his opponent's leg, and with a loud "WHOOO," applied the signature Flair submission: the Figure Four Leg Lock! The Ruffians, and the crowd, were going crazy! Sebastian was withering in pain as he desperately tried to reach for the ropes! But Jaxson had the hold locked in tight! He applied extra pressure to the submission which caused Sebastian even more pain! Just as it looked as if he was gonna tap, Sebastian then rolled himself and Jaxson onto their stomachs! He then lifted himself up and applied his own signature submission: the Force of Nature (Figure Four Sharpshooter)!

This time, Jaxson was the one in great pain and struggling to reach the ropes! The crowd began chanting "JAXSON" while Alex and Ricky were motivating him to reach the ropes. Alex and Ricky even pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks ...and that somehow motivated Jaxson to crawl towards the ropes and grab them! Sebastian let's go and, just before Caruso can grab one, picks him back up. He leans his opponent against the ropes, forearms him in the face a few times, and goes to Irish Whip him. However, Jaxson twists his arm and connects with a Pump Kick! Sebastian stumbles, and his opponent follows with a Deadlift German attempt! But Sebastian elbows his face a few times, which causes him to release the hold. Sebastian then hits a Superkick, knocking him down to one knee! Flair ran the ropes and went for a Knee Lift, but Jaxson avoids it, spun him around, and connected with a Roundhouse Kick! This knocks Sebastian down to the canvas, and Caruso crawled to the corner! He climbs up top and, as Sebastian was getting up, hits his signature Scooby Snack (Ropewalk into a Diving Shining Wizard)! He rolls Sebastian over and covers.

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jaxson couldn't believe that Sebastian kicked out! He decided to truly end this for good. Jaxson picks him up and attempted one of his finishers: the Mystery Machine (Cross Legged Emerald Flowsion)! However Sebastian lands right behind him and shoves him towards the ref! The ref stumbles down a bit, but Caruso managed to avoid a collision. Flair grabs his waist, but Caruso immediately bent his leg backwards & low blows him from behind! Sebastian clutches his crotch and collapsed to his knees! This gave the Ruffians member the chance to scale the top rope. Once he made it up top, he connects with his signature Shooter Star Press (Shooting Star into a Knee Press) to the back of a bent over Sebastian! With "The Natural" knocked back down, Jaxson scaled the top one last time. With the crowd cheering him on, Sebastian attempted his other finisher: Ultimate Fucking Conclusion (UFC) (Imploding 450 Frog Splash)! However, Sebastian rolled away at the last second, and Jaxson crashed HARD to the canvas! Both men were slow to get up, but Sebastian manages to stand on his feet. When Jaxson got back up, Flair went to the middle turnbuckle hits his own signature: Natural Selection (Forward Somersault Cutter)! He clutched his privates, still in pain, but Jaxson was out cold! Sebastian lifted his opponent up and hits his other finisher: the Natural Disaster (Lifting Rolling Cutter)! Sebastian then made the cover.

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: SEBASTIAN FLAIR!"_

Jazz: And "The Golden Boy" picks up the win in a close bout! He is the final person to advance to the second round!

Jay: Yes! The Natural has disposed one of these riff raffs from the tournament! He is my pick to win this whole thing, Jazz!

Sebastian was slow to get up, but he happily raised his hand in victory...before collapsing to his knees. The Ruffians were clearly bummed out that Jaxson lost, but they helped him out of the ring and carried him up the ramp. The crowd booed Sebastian, who rolled out of the ring and limped to the trophy and prize. He smirked and looked at the camera, mouthing the "WHOO" but not actually yelling it.

Jay: Breath it in, Jazz! Sebastian has arrived to the WFA and is bringing a new level of stylin' & profilin'!

Jazz: Could Sebastian be the one to add to the Flair legacy and win this tournament? After tonight, he is one step closer to achieving that goal! But he is only one of 16 competitors remaining in this tournament, and any one of them could win this thing as well! The First Round has concluded and starting on Day 5, we will begin the Second Round! Until next time!

**Recap  
**Match 1: Rey Aguayo VS Ruthless Roger Stone  
Winner: Ruthless Roger Stone via pin

Match 2: J.P Rainforth VS Asher Darma  
Winner: Asher Darma via pin

Match 3: Psychotic Clown VS Jesus Garza  
Winner: Psychotic Clown via pin

Match 4: Sebastian Flair VS Jaxson Caruso  
Winner: Sebastian Flair via pin

_After the show…._

_The screen cuts backstage, where different cameras & media were stationed in one section. It cuts to Rey Aguayo being helped to the back, while Sofia tried so hard not to laugh. Alexis, however, what not too pleased at all,_

Alexis: I told you NOT to toy with him, Rey! And now look what happened because of it!

Sofia: You got FUCKED up! And it was HILARIOUS!

Alexis: SOFIA!

Sofia: What? It was! Had I been in this tournament, I would've definitely beaten Roger Smith easily!

Alexis: ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. Hopefully Jesus knows what he's doing.

Sofia: Doubt it.

Alexis: Rey. You just….go somewhere else until business is finished.

_Sofia & an irritated Alexis heads off screen while a barely conscious Rey stumbled behind them. The screen cuts to black briefly before cutting to Ruthless Roger Stone walking on-screen._

Stone says nothing. He was growing angrier and angrier, and then made his way back towards the ring….

_When he left, the cameras cut to black. It then opens to J.P Rainforth appearing in front of the cameras._

J.P took a seat on the floor and looked at the cameras with the same depressing and uninterested look on his face.

Rainforth:...Whatever. I didn't think I would win anyway. I'm going home.

_With that, J.P gets walks away as the screen fades. It then cut to a beaten Asher._

Asher was still knocked out as officials quickly carried him towards the medic's.

_After Asher is carried away, the screen immediately cuts back to Roger Stone._

Roger looks back at the cameras and looks deep at the people watching at home. He lets out a deep snarl before leaving.

_As Roger leaves, the cameras cuts to black. When the screen cuts back on, it cuts to a sight no one should ever come across: Alexis appearing EXTREMELY pissed off. Sofia wisely stepped back and watched as Jesus slowly appearing, avoiding eye contact with Espinoza._

Alexis:...

Jesus:...

Alexis:...

Jesus:...I might've fucked up.

Sofia: Whaaaat? The man of the people fucking up royally in front of everyone!? Jesus dropping the ball against a wannabe clown? Nooooo, ese! What gave you THAT fucking idea?!

Jesus: ….In my defense….I always thought clowns were fun. But that guy was...weird. My bad.

As soon as he said "My Bad" Alexis looked at him as if she wanted to rip his throat out and shove it in his eye! But instead, she just said this:

Alexis:...Realmente quiero matarte ahora mismo. Tu y Rey!

With that, Alexis storms off. Sofia couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle at Jesus.

Sofia: I knew I should've taken your or Rey's places.

_Jesus stood there, feeling crappy before leaving. The screen cuts to black before opening to see Psychotic Clown walking in._

As soon as Psychotic Clown appeared, he got right in the camera's face!

Psychotic: Hey there, boys & girls! Did you have fun today? I know I did! And so did Jesus! I did what I promised: I made him happy! I made him happy with who he is! And I will continue making everyone happy! Because seeing you all HAPPY will make me EXTREMELY HAPPY! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!? BE HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The cameraman stepped back as Psychotic Clown got too close to the camera, laughing like a deranged maniac! The cameraman fell and began panicking as Psychotic continued to laugh until he walked away.

_When Psychotic Clown walks off, the screen immediately cuts to black. It then cuts to the Ruffians walking in disappointed & carrying Jaxson._

Ricky: Damn, ese….

Alex: What happened?! We watched all of those Flair tapes! How did He lose?!

Ricky: He did the WHOO! He perfected the strut!

Alex: He even did the drop down really well! What did we miss!?

Jaxson: Drip….I forgot the drip…

Ricky & Alex: NOOOO! NOT THE DRIP!

Jaxson: Sorry...guys...I Ric Flair dropped instead of Ric Flair Dripped

Alex: ...You know what? It's okay. We still have a chance to rule North America. It's just up to Ricky and I.

Ricky: Plus, we're BOUND to get into ACW with your performance! We just gotta take it one day at a time.

Jaxson: ….Yeah….

Alex: You know what? I know what'll make you feel better.

Jaxson lifted his head to see Alex pulling out a box of Scooby Snacks. IN MERE SECONDS, Jaxson popped back up and snatched the box before eating what was inside.

Jaxson (still eating): Thanks guys! I feel WAY better!

Ricky: No problem, ese! Now let's go relax and take a load off.

Ricky pulls out a joint and the Ruffians all laugh and now at each other.

_The Ruffians soon leave while Jaxson demolishes the box of Scooby Snacks. The screen cuts to black before it cuts to Sebastian on screen with an annoyed look._

Sebastian: I remember when they told me Jaxson Caruso was my opponent, and everyone was excited for it. The heathens in the crowd, the fatsos watching at home, and the lower level talents here. And what did I get? Some guy trying to beat me with my father's own moves! That was more of a slap in MY face than anything else so far! The Ruffians are a joke and that was a waste of my time!

He huffed and looked over the camera crew. Finally calmed, he spoke again.

Sebastian: I don't need to strut around the ring or do that...specific catchphrase. I don't even need to be over the top whenever I'm talking. Why? Because everyone knows exactly where I come from. They know my lineage which means they know that I am capable of winning this tournament! If they were SMART, they will announce me as the uncrowned Supernova Winner! But, they want me to do it the "Natural" way: beating each & everyone in this tournament! So be it. WFA, you are looking at the future diamond in this industry. And for the rest of the competitors, get a good look at The Man...who no one will ever beat!

_With that, Sebastian leaves as the screen cuts to black._

**((A/N: This concludes the First Round in the Supernovas! Here are matchup for the second round! Who do you think will advance to the next round...and eventually win the whole thing?))**

Day 5 (Second Round)  
K.W Evans VS Rodri Montoya  
Ricky Vazquez VS Mark Jacobs  
The Kyoshi Warrior VS Alex Drake  
Phoenix VS El Segador

Day 6 (Second Round)  
Fenris VS William Dawkins  
Jacob Uso VS Jaden Sennoa  
Asher Darma VS Ruthless Roger Stone  
Psychotic Clown VS Sebastian Flair


	8. Day 5

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table…..where Jazz shook her head and appeared extremely embarrassed._

Jazz:...Ladies & gentlemen, welcome to Day 5 of the WFA Supernova Tournament. And on behalf of everyone...I apologize for what you have to endure because of my co-commentator, Jay….

The cameras cuts over to Jay...with his own commentary desk inside a clear booth.

Jay: Listen, Jazz. Listen. I know for a fact Lame Rebellions will be here. And where they are, that criminally insane street rat Sofia Reynoso is with them. So to ensure my protection, I was gladly gifted with this bulletproof booth! Let's see her try to remove me from my job now!

Jazz: God damn it, Jay… You look and sound ridiculous right now.

Jay: Oh come now, Jazz! We have a great show ahead of us! Tonight, we start the first half of the Second Round! We're gonna kick things off with the death of K.W Evans at the hands of Rodri Montoya!

Jazz: What he MEANS is that Evans will face-off against Montoya. Also on the card will be The Ruffians own Ricky Vazquez & Alex Drake! Ricky will face off against the 'Bane of Existence' Mark Jacobs & Alex will go one-on-one against the deadly Kyoshi Warrior. And in the main event, it's a Lucha Libre showcase as El Segador, led by Ángel Caida, will face La Rebelion's own Phoenix, led by Alexis Espinoza!

Jay: All without any interruption on commentary! So let's get on to the show!

**You Know How We Do It by (Ice Cube)** plays as the titantron has in grey words "Core of Hardcore" on the screen with a green background. The arena went dark as, what seems to be, a figure jumps from the titantron with fireworks blasting when it hits the ground. The lights come back and reveals it was K.W. He gets up and poses with his hands curled into fists with his pinky and thumb sticking out. He proceeds to walk toward the ring. He entered the ring and paced around.

_"The following contest is a Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 231 lbs: 'The Core of Hardcore' K.W EVANS!"_

Jazz: Sooo...K.W managed to defeat Alexander Magnus in the first round in one of the most surprising wins in the tournament so far. The guy who admits to not being too fond of the Technical style of wrestling defeated arguably the most technical guy that was in the tournament.

Jay: Yeah yeah ...but that was a mere fluke win, Jazz! Beginner's luck! But tonight he's gonna lose. His chest is gonna get caved in and get beaten around the entire ring by his opponent!

**Jedi Mind Tricks (by Language is Fatal (Instrumental))** starts to play as the arena goes black. Soon, a silhouette of the large man appears on stage, and when the lights return to normal, Rodri made his way to the ring with a cold, emotionless expression on his face. He steps into the ring and poses with his hands behind his back.

_"Introducing his opponent: from Malaga, Spain, standing 6'8" & weighing in at 280 lbs: 'Malaga's Kong' RODRI MONTOYA!"_

Jazz: Now Rodri had an impressive First Round Match, defeating the monstrous Slade by choking him out! He continues to state how he views the term 'Supernova' as an insult and sees himself as vastly superior to everyone else in the tournament!

Jay: K.W is about to get mauled, Jazz! If you think this man stands a chance against a powerhouse like Montoya, you have another thing coming!

Jazz: Don't doubt him, Jay. He pulled it off in the first round. He might do it again tonight.

The bell rings...and K.W immediately charges Montoya in the corner. He punches him in the face and ribs, trying to overwhelm him. Rodri managed to shove him away! When Evans charges at him again, Montoya FLOORS him with a Backhand Chop heard all over the arena! K.W laid motionless as Montoya grabs him by the neck. He tosses him straight into the corner and followed up with a Running Big Boot! Rodri took his time kicking Evans and telling him to "Get Up." Evans used the ropes to pull himself up, and Rodri knocks him back down with another Backhand Chop! This time, it left a mark on his chest! Montoya shook his head and kicked Evans out of the ring. He paced around for a bit, watching K.W struggling to breathe and move. Rodri steps out of the ring and drags Evans onto his shoulders! He goes to Powerbomb his opponent into the corner, but K.W counters with a Rana! This sends Rodri into the ringpost, stunning him! As "Malaga's Kong" stumbled around, K.W gets up and charges him onto the announce table! He pulls himself back into the ring, ascended to the top rope, and hits a Diving Splash onto Rodri through the table! As the ref restarts the count, Evans drags himself out of the wreckage and back into the ring! As the ref counter up to five Rodri just now began to move! At seven, he was finally back on his feet! At nine, he slid into the ring ...and right into a Shining Wizard from K.W! Evans went for the cover.

_1 KICKOUT!_

Montoya tossed him off at one! Evans stumbles to his feet, waiting for his chance… when Montoya got to a knee, K.W attempted his finisher: the Double JL (Jumping Leg Lariat)! However, Rodri caught him in mid-air! He stood upright and pops his opponent up into a European Uppercut! Evans laid motionless, but Montoya wasn't finished just yet. He lifts K.W and leans him against the ropes. "Malaga's Kong" then proceeds to Backhand Chop him in the chest! He chops & chops & chops & chops until K.W could barely stand! But before he could collapse, Montoya lifted him on the top turnbuckle. He sets him up for his finisher: The 3 Pointer (Muscle Buster) and connects! Rodeo just placed a palm on Evan's chest.

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: RODRI MONTOYA!"_

Jay: What did I tell ya, Jazz? Pure domination!

Jazz: Alright. I'll give you that. Evans tried but Montoya was too much of a force to withstand. And now he is the first to move onto the Quarterfinals.

Rodri stood up and posed, with his hands behind his back, over the fallen Evans. K.W just laid motionless as the ref checks on him. Rodri took a glance over at the trophy & title, and he smiles.

Jazz: It's hard to argue against Rodri Montoya winning the tournament, Jay.

Jay: Of course it is, Jazz! It's like he said: "He is much more than a mere Supernova! He is Malaga's Kong! He is Rodri Montoya!"

Jazz: Well Rodri is going to have to keep an eye on this next match. Because he'll have to face either Mark Jacobs or The Ruffian's own Ricky Vazquez!

**GUMMY (by Brockhampton)** begins to play, and the crowd pops HARD! The Ruffians walk out together, but as enthusiastic as usual. There was an aura of seriousness from them now. Alex cheers them on before heading to the back, to prepare for his match. Jaxson & Ricky walked down together before sliding in the ring and posing on the corners.

_"The following contest is a Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, representing The Ruffians, from Houston, Texas, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 180 lbs: 'The Latino Bad Boy' RICKY VAZQUEZ!"_

Jazz: Ricky was the first out of the Ruffians to advance, beating Hikaru Yoshida in a fun bout with an… albeit unique strategy. The crowd loves them and believe that the trio can go all the way! Sadly, only two of them have a chance left since Jaxson failed to make it through. He should've dripped more….

Jay: DON'T feel sorry for them, Jazz! That's one less Ruffian I has to deal with! And now we have the pleasure to watch as another Ruffian is eliminated!

**Lydia (by Highly Suspect)** starts to play which causes the lights to go out. Mark appeared under a feint spotlight. As the lyrics begin, Jacobs looks up as the lights turn on with a flash. He looks around in disgust before slowly walking down to the ring. He climbs the steps and steps onto the apron. He turns towards the crowd, smirking as he raises his hands on either side of him. He steps through the middle rope and gets to the center of the ring. He looks around before doing the Switchblade throat slit.

"_Introducing his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 215 lbs: 'The Bane of Existence' MARK JACOBS!"_

Jazz: Ever since defeating Tyson Burke, Mark has been on a rant about not just the other competitors in the Supernovas, but everyone across the WFA! He's even dubbed himself "The One, True Ace of Professional Wrestling."

Jay: Because it's true, Jazz! He is one of the most naturally gifted talents I have ever seen compete! And it gives me great honor to see him utterly destroy that Ruffian in the ring!

Jazz: Don't underestimate Ricky. There's a new sense of seriousness coming from them, and he just might pull off the surprise victory against this so-called "One True Ace."

Mark and Rick face-off as the bell rings. Mark approached Ricky...and offered him a handshake. Ricky looked a little lost. Mark then said, "You should feel honored to be eliminated by the future tournament winner." Ricky scoffs and flips him off to a pop! Mark felt highly offended. So in response, Mark slaps the taste out of him & laughs. Vazquez rubbed his face, looked at Mark, and hits a Step-Up Enziguri! The sudden impact sent Mark out of the ring! While he recovered on the outside, "The Latino Bad Boy" ran the ropes and hits the Arabian Press Moonsault to the outside! He rolls Mark in and climbed to the top rope. With Jacobs seated, Mark hits the Diving Meteors! He went for the cover.

_1...KICKOUT!_

The crowd began chanting "RUFF-I-ANS" as Vazquez lifts Mark up. But out of nowhere, Mark pops Ricky up to his shoulders and hits the Buckle Bomb! With Ricky stumbling out of the corner, "The Bane of Existence" hits an Enziguri! Jacobs then follows up with a Deadlift Release German Suplex, tossing him across the ring! Vazquez crashed and rolled to the corner. "The Bane of Existence" took his aim and hits the Running Corner Knees! He picks up his opponent and hits the Deadlift X-Plex! Mark went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Mark lifts Ricky by his hair while chanting "GO ACE" to a booing crowd! He pushes Ricky against the corner, telling him "You. Are. NOTHING!" He then threw Ricky across the ring… but "The Latino Bad Boy" lands on his feet! Mark charges after him, but Ricky ducks an attack and hits the Houston Sidekick (Crescent Kick)! Mark stumbles to the ropes, but he bounces off and goes for the Lariat. Unfortunately for him, Ricky counters into the Spanish Fly! Both men were down, and the crowd were on their feet! Jaxson slams the canvas and cheers on his boy while the crowd chant's Ricky's name! Both men slowly got up and hit each other with Forearms! Both men got back on their feet and just went back & forth with Forearm shots! Soon, Mark catches him with a Roundhouse to the midsection! He then kicks Ricky back up, hits a Spinning Back Fist, and connects with another Roundhouse to the stomach. This knocks Vazquez to his hands & knees. Jacobs laughs before running the ropes, but Ricky pops up and runs past him, Springboard off the ropes, and hits the Corkscrew Stunner! Ricky then went for the cover by sitting om Mark & pulling his leg!

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Ricky was shocked that Mark kicked out! But with Jaxson & the crowd cheering him on, he decides to wait for Jacobs to get up. When he did, the Latino Bad Boy went for the Acid Trip (Dragon Twist Cutter)! However, "The Bane of Existence" tossed Mark out of the ring! Ricky landed hard on the floor and Jaxson went to check on him. But when Ricky got up, Mark runs & hits the Front Flip Tope Con Hilo! He grabs Ricky by his hair… but did not roll hom back in the ring. He tossed him back down and hits the Double Wrist Lock Head Stomp on the entrance ramp! The crowd gasped as Mark stomps down over and over again! Jacobs had a cocky smile on his face as he finally tossed Ricky back in the ring. He stared down Caruso, who was highly pissed, and slid back in. "The Bane of Existence" kicked Ricky around, mocking the Ruffians hand pose to a booing crowd. He then attempt the Comatose (he gabs the arm of a grounded opponent and pulls them into a knee smash to the side of the head). But when he went for the knee smash, Ricky grabs it and counters into the Small Package!

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Mark kicks out at the very last second! Ricky & Mark stumbles up… but "The Latino Bad Boy" catches Mark with the Acid Trip outta nowhere! Ricky grabbed his head and was barely able to stay upright. Ricky still managed to lift Mark back up and attempt his finisher: Smoking Gun (Omega Driver)! But before he could even lift him, Mark elbows Ricky in the back of the head! This stuns Ricky greatly, but Mark rains down a flurry of elbow shots over & over again! Ricky was barely on his feet, so Mark ran the ropes and hits the Springboard Clothesline! Ricky was turned inside out, landing on his head & neck! Mark, looking directly at Jaxson, lifts Ricky by his arms and hits the Deep Coma (Reverse Komigoye)! The crowd booed some more, and so Mark applies his Dragon Mutilator (Modified Dragon Sleeper)! Ricky was knocked unconscious and the ref didn't even hesitate to call for the bell!

_"Here is your winner by stoppage: MARK JACOBS!"_

Jay: Mark Jacobs has advance to the Quarterfinals over that loser Ruffian, Ricky Vazquez! That's now two of them that are gone!

Jazz: Jay...Mark isn't letting go!

Mark didn't outright let go even as the ref called for the bell. It wasn't until Jaxson slid in the ring that Mark lets go and rolls out. He climbs on the fixed announce table, points to the title & trophy, and says "I AM THE ONE, TRUE ACE!" He walks up the ramp, turning his back and not acknowledging an irritated Caruso or the barely conscious Jacobs.

Jazz: That's just disgusting…. What kind of sick individual would try to take someone out just to prove a point?

Jay: Mark Jacobs, Jazz. Why? Because he is the "Bane of Existence," "The One, True Ace," and the future winner of the Supernovas Tournament!

Jazz: Thank goodness Jaxson put a stop to that. But coming up, the now-solo member of the Ruffians in the tournament, Alex Drake, tries to keep the dream alive against The Kyoshi Warrior.

In the ring, Jaxson helps Ricky back to his feet. He carries him up the ramp just as **Moment (by KYLE)** begins to play. The usual golden lights fill up the stage, as Alex Drake rushes out to his buddies. He checks up on Ricky and Jaxson, but Caruso stops him and tells his friend to focus on the match. He drags Ricky to the back as Alex makes his way to the ring. He gets on the apron and hops over into the ring, looking towards the stage.

_"The following contest is a Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, representing The Ruffians, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'9" & weighing in at 185 lbs: 'The 23rd Diamond in the Rough' ALEX DRAKE!"_

Jazz: Even though Alex defeated Kenji Tetsuya in the first round, there's clearly some issues on his mind. He's now the only Ruffian left in the tournament, and after seeing what happened to Ricky, Alex may not be at 100% mentally.

Jay: The Ruffians are falling apart at the scene, Jazz! It is a wonderful experience to be apart of! And it's going to be even sweeter when Drake is eliminated!

**House of the Rising Sun (by Five Finger Death Punch)** begins to play. This causes the lights to dim in and out. Black smoke falls from above, covering the entire entrance. When it stops, The Kyoshi Warrior appeared on-stage. He heads to the ring filled with determination and a killer expression on his face. He jumps over the top rope, and up to the top turnbuckle where he sprays black Asian mist over the crowd before doing a backflip off and landing on his feet, facing Alex.

"_Introducing his opponent, from the Land of the Rising Sun, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 242 lbs: THE KYOSHI WARRIOR!"_

Jazz: The Kyoshi Warrior made it here after defeating Asher King in the first round...by spraying him with that disgusting Black Mist of his.

Jay: That Mist is a technique that is well-respected and feared throughout Japanese wrestling, Jazz! No one has long to survive once being sprayed in the face. Combine that with Kyoshi's natural born killer instinct, and Alex doesn't stand a chance!

Jazz: You're just so quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you? Don't count Alex out just yet! Especially since he's carrying the spirit of the Ruffians in this tournament now!

The two stared down as the bell rings. When that happened, Kyoshi took a moment & sprayed that black mist in the air. Alex stared at him for a bit... before pulling out some weed. Kyoshi looked lost as Alex took a big puff and imitated his opponent by holding it in and spraying the smoke in the air. They stared down a bit, Alex's eyes turning red, before they paced around the ring. They lock up for a bit, and then Kyoshi shoves his opponent to the ropes. He whips him across the ring, and on the rebound, applies the Abdominal Stretch! Alex relaxed and Hip Tossed him off. When The Kyoshi Warrior sat up, Drake knocked him back down with a Roundhouse Kick! He ran the ropes, looking for the Rolling Thunder, but Kyoshi rolls away! When Alex turned around, Kyoshi was up and connected with a SHARP Roundhouse Kick of his own to the head! Alex collapsed against the corner, but remained upright. Kyoshi repeatedly kicks him in the chest before pulling him away & hitting a Vertical Suplex! Kyoshi went fir the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Kyoshi got up and went to the top, looking for the Double Stomp. But Alex kicked up and connects with the Top Turnbuckle Backflip Kick! Kyoshi was stunned at the top, so Alex gained some distance and charges towards him. But Kyoshi kicks him in the face and applies the Tarantula! Alex struggled to break free, the ref's five count forced Kyoshi to break free. He lands on the outside and yanks Alex out of the ring. He proceeds to chop and kick him all over ringside! He tossed Alex back in the ring before spraying mist over the fans. He goes to climb inside, but Alex catches him with the Handstand Kick, knocking Kyoshi back down. When he got up, Alex ran the ropes and hits the Tope Con Hilo into Hurricanrana, knocking him into the steel steps! Alex rolls Kyoshi in and leaps into the Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault into the pin!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

When Kyoshi kicked out, Alex got up and leaps to the top rope. When Kyoshi got up, Alex rose up as well. But Kyoshi grabs the nearby ref and shoved him to the ropes, causing Alex to lose his balance & crash on the top turnbuckle! He tries to get back up, but Kyoshi ran to the top and hits an Avalanche Michinoku Driver! Kyoshi went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Kyoshi got up and waited for Alex to get up. When he does, Kyoshi attempts the Tilt-a-Whirl DDT! However, Alex manages to reverse it and tossed him to the apron. He stuns Kyoshi with an Enziguri, and then "The 23rd Diamond in the Rough." Springboard over the ropes and hits the Hurricanrana, knocking him to the floor! With Kyoshi down, Alex got the crowd hyped. He climbed onto the apron, waiting for Kyoshi to get up, and attempts the Asai Moonsault! However, Kyoshi catches him with a Roundhouse to his chest, knocking him out of mid-air! He rolls Alex in, climbs to the top rope, and connects with the Diving Double Stomp! He went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Kyoshi was stunned that nothing was putting Alex away! He picks the Ruffian up and tosses him to the ropes. On the rebound, Kyoshi attempts the Pop-Up Powerbomb, however, Alex counters it into the Canadian Destroyer! Alex stumbles back to his feet and tries to lift him up for a Vertical Suplex. But Kyoshi stops him and throws Drake to the ref! Alex almost collides, but manages to catch himself as the referee braces for impact! He turns around, and Kyoshi went to spray the mist at him! Alex stops him by covering his mouth, and "The 23rd Diamond in the Rough" sprays his Weed Mist (the cloud of weed smoke) in Kyoshi's face! The crowd cheered as Kyoshi was blinded and his face was burning! Alex lifts him up and hits his finisher: Drake's Symphony (Twisting inverted double underhook facebuster; rolling unprettier)! He then went for the cover!

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: ALEX DRAKE!"_

Jazz: Alex Drake keeps The Ruffian's dream alive! He's advancing to the Quarterfinals!

Jay: He cheated! Alex Drake cheated, Jazz!

Jazz: An eye for an eye, Jay…

Alex Drake raised his hand in victory as Kyoshi was being assisted. His face still burned from the Weed Mist he received. However, Alex didn't stick around to celebrate. He quickly rolled out and dashed to the back, likely to check on Jaxson & Ricky.

Jazz: I can only imagine what's going through Alex's mind. With him being the solo Ruffian, he has to make it through three more rounds for himself and the Ruffian's dream.

Jay: He won't even make it past the next round, Jazz. The Ruffian's mission will collapse in front of their eyes!

Jazz: Well, Jay. We have to see who Alex has to face because up next is the main event. El Segador VS Phoenix. Only one can advance to the Quarterfinals!

When a holy hymn plays, the stage turned a bright white as Ángel Caido walks out on stage by herself. She raised her fists & the arena turns dim as **Evil Twin (Instrumental) (by Eminem)** plays. A lone white spotlight shines on stage, and out walks Segador, holding his scythe and walking straight to the ring. Angel follows closely as they step inside. Segador stood in the center & places his fist down. He hands Angel the scythe and removed his cloak, appearing extremely on edge.

_"The following contest is a Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by 'The Fallen Angel' Ángel Caida, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Psycho Reaper' EL SEGADOR!"_

Jazz: El Segador defeated the super athletic, highly muscular...chiseled tone.…. _AHEM _Fritz Kaizer to make it to the Second round

Jay: That Segador, Jazz...he is quite something. I still don't know what to make of him or his...err...associate. But MAN is he a threat to everyone around him! Especially his opponent!

**Words I Never Said (by Lupe Fiasco)** starts playing, causing the crowd to pop, and out walks Phoenix with Alexis Espinoza. They march straight to the ring together as Phoenix slides in the ring & leaps to the top. He held up the "La Rebelion" banner for the world to see. Segador took deep breaths as Angel...just watched Espinoza with intrigue.

"_Introducing his opponent, representing La Rebelion & accompanied to the ring by 'The Queen of the South' Alexis Espinoza, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 202 lbs: 'The Bird of War' PHOENIX!"_

Jazz: The only member of La Rebelion left in the tournament, Phoenix made it this far by defeating a motivated Brandon Duke! But now he has his work cut out for not just him, but his allies and especially "The Queen of the South."

Jay: I don't-

Once again, before he could get another word out, **Ay Ay Ay (by Snow Tha Product)** begins to play. The crowd went CRAZY as Sofia, once again, walked through the crowd with a #LetSofiaIn pickett sign & t-shirt. Alexis sighed & shook her head while Sofia walked around the crowd a bit. She hops over the barricade and looked at Jay, who was still inside his box.

Jay: Yeeeaaaaahhh! What now, Reynoso? You can't forcefully remove me this time! I'm not gonna turn into another victim of your insane rants about "wah wah wah! I don't get what I want!" So why don't you-

Suddenly, Jay's mic cut off! Sofia smirks as Jay was highly confused, loudly wondering what happened to his mic. She smirks and points to the stage, showing Rey & Jesus sitting at the sound controls. Jay was going ballistic as Sofia calmly sat next to Jazz (oh no…), grabs a headset (please God no…), and puts it on (for fucks sake!).

Sofia: Buenos Noches, ladies & gentlemen! The voice of the people & possibly commentator of the year, no offense to my chica next to me, is here to make this show that much better! How ya been, Jazzy?

Jazz: Hello, to you two, Sofia! I'm alright now...especially after dealing with Jay in a box….

Sofia: Ah fuck that wannabe JBL joke of a commentator anyway! Oh and shout out to my boys Jesus & Rey. We talked it out and they even agreed to help make this happen! Now, let's get into the action!

Jay was going crazy in his out box as the crowd just watched & laughed. El Segador, however, was growing more agitated at the sight of Phoenix & his mask! Phoenix, meanwhile, just watched a crazy Jay for a bit. But when he hears the bell ring, he turned around ...and sees a pissed Segador charging after him! Unlike last time, Phoenix was on his guard. So he quickly ducks his opponent and ran the ropes! Segador turns around as Phoenix rebounds...and performs a backflip off of his chest! Segador manages to duck the Step-Up Enziguri and attempts a Destino! Phoenix caught him on his shoulders and pushed him off before running the ropes again. On the rebound, "The Bird of War" takes his opponent down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Hurricanrana! This causes Segador to roll out of the ring as Phoenix took a knee. The crowd was chanting for Phoenix, who decided to run across the ring. Segador took the chance to slide back in and go for the Discus Lariat! "The Bird of War" counters by swinging him around! He goes for the Roundhouse Kick, but "The Psycho Reaper" ducks and tries for the Deadlift German Suplex! But Phoenix flips over him, landing on his feet, and hits a Roundhouse Kick to his face! He then follows up with the Standing Moonsault Knee Press! Phoenix went for the cover!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Rapid fire actions from both men to kick off this match!

Sofia: Here's the thing, chica: Phoenix learned from the first round. He isn't gonna fall for the same stunt again!

"The Psycho Reaper" kicked out, by tossing Phoenix off, and rolls out of the ring. Everyone continues to chant for Phoenix as Segador recovers outside. Ángel Caida approaches Segador, causing him to stop spazzing out. Caida calmed him down by rubbing his cheek and speaking to him. But while she spoke, Segador sees Phoenix running the ropes! "The Bird of War" attempts the Fosbury Flop, but Segador grabs his associate and got out of the way! Phoenix stumbled a bit, but he manages to land on his feet… only for Segador to grab Phoenix and hit a Snap Overhead Dragon Suplex onto the ramp! The crowd boos as Segador sat up and dragged Phoenix by his legs. He then swings him, by his legs, into the barricade & ringpost! Segador tosses him back into the ring and rolled back in as well. He immediately tries to rip Phoenix's mask off, causing the crowd to boo even louder! Phoenix tried to fight back, but Segador just Curb Stomp his head to the canvas! He went for the cover.

_1... !_

Jazz: Jesus...Segador is just ruthless against Phoenix. He's even attempting the ultimate shame by trying to rip Phoenix's mask off!

Sofia: ¡El Segador es un cobarde, chica! The guy lost his mask, so he wants to try to take mi amigo's mask? Nah. He ain't about to get away with that!

Jazz: Segador won't hesitate to do anything to win and embarrass Phoenix.

Sofia: I may be "As Femenino," but Phoenix knows how to get shit done, chica. Just watch.

As soon as Phoenix kicked out, Segador continues to try and rip his mask off. Phoenix tries to fight back and manages to dump Segador out of the ring. "The Psycho Reaper" got up...so Phoenix runs the ropes, slides underneath the bottom rope, and Sunset Flips Segador into the barricade! Phoenix picks him up and dumps him over the barricade & into the crowd. He rolls in, runs the ropes, and went for the no-handed Running Springboard Shooting Star! Unfortunately, Segador moved out of the way and send Phoenix CRASHING INTO SEVERAL PEOPLE!

Jazz: Oh dear Lord!

Sofia: ¡Mierda!

The crowd looked on in shock as Phoenix and several other people were laid out! Segador stumbles back to his feet and lifts Phoenix onto his shoulders. He climbed onto the barricade...and hits "The Bird of War" with the inverted Attitude Adjustment onto the floor! Phoenix was laid out cold as Segador coldly got down and dragged him back in the ring! "The Psycho Reaper" climbs to the top rope, stood all the way up, and connects with the 450 Splash! Segador went for the cover!

_1...2..thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Phoenix kicked out! Somehow, some way, he is still alive in this tournament!

Sofia: Phoenix is a tough son of a bitch, chica. Tougher than anyone in ICW for damn sure, and tougher than El Segador could ever be!

The crowd broke out into a "PHOE-NIX" chant as Segador was stunned that he kicked out. That shock soon turned into rage as "The Psycho Reaper" once again tried to rip his mask off! Angel yells at Segador, who suddenly looks at her. She yells "¡Terminar esto!," which snaps him out of his anger. He picks up Phoenix and attempts the Tombstone Piledriver. But Phoenix counters it into a Hurricanrana, sending him neck first into the middle rope. Phoenix stumbles back to his feet, runs the ropes, and connects with the Burn Out (Tiger Feint Kick that is followed by a middle rope Moonsault in one motion)! Unfortunately, "The Bird of War" was too exhausted and beat up to immediately capitalize, but the crowd was firmly behind him! Espinoza slammed her fist against the apron while telling Phoenix to get up. Phoenix eventually does, and he ascends to the top rope. He stood up for the Rising Phoenix...until Ángel got on the apron next to him. She just stares at Phoenix...who slowly found himself getting lost at her cold, yet strangely warm, light blue eyes. That was, until "The Queen of the South" rushed over and pulled Caida down! Espinoza was not messing around, and went after Angel, who slowly backed away. Meanwhile, as Phoenix finally snapped out of his trance, Segador sat up! He grabs Phoenix by his mask and tossed him from the top straight down to the canvas! "The Psycho Reaper" finally had enough, and went to end it with his ultimate finisher: Fin del Mundo (Sitout Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster)! He hooks Phoenix's arms and lifted him up, but "The Bird of War" counters it into a pinning Snap Rana!

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: PHOENIX!"_

Jazz: HE GOT HIM! PHOENIX GOT THE THREE COUNT! HE ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!

Sofia: What I tell ya, chica? Phoenix always gets shit done. That dude is going all the way to the end!

The crowd POPPED as Phoenix looked on, slightly surprise that he won! Segador sat up in complete & utter disbelief that he lost! In fact, he was so pissed that he ran over and attacked him from behind! Everyone boos as Segador stomps down and tries to rip the mask off of him again!

Jazz: Oh no...Segador is trying to take Phoenix out permanently!

Sofia: I don't fucking think so!

Sofia immediately took off her headset and rushes inside the ring, along with Alexis, shoving Segador off her stablemate to a huge pop! Segador stared down "As Femenino," seething in rage! Sofia began jaw jacking him as the crowd chanted for both women to kick his ass! But before anything could happen, Angel spoke Segador's name and motioned him to her. Segador does so without question, as "The Fallen Angel" gently whispered to him. This calms him down, and the two immediately left the ring and went up the back. Angel turned back around...and stared at Espinoza with a smile before leaving. Alexis shrugs this off and helped Phoenix to his feet..raising his hand in victory!

Jazz: Despite a hectic encounter, Phoenix has defeated El Segador and will advance to the Quarterfinals! It's been one insane show and an intense second round so far! Isn't that right, Jay?

Jay, whose headset was still deactivated, continues to yell and rant inside his box. Jazz just chuckled and shook her head.

Jazz: Ah the sweet sound of silence ...unfortunately, this is all the time we have for today! For day 6, we will conclude the Second Round! For Jay...and Sofia, I'm been Jazz, and we'll see you next time!

**Recap**

Match 1: K.W Evans VS Rodri Montoya

Winner: Rodri Montoya via pin

Match 2: Ricky Vazquez VS Mark Jacobs

Winner: Mark Jacobs via stoppage

Match 3: Alex Drake VS The Kyoshi Warrior

Winner: Alex Drake via pin

Match 4: Phoenix VS El Segador

Winner: Phoenix via pin

_After the show…._

_The secreen opens backstage to the media room, where K.W Evans dragged his bruised and beaten body on-screen. He dragged himself up and looked at the cameras._

But before he could say anything, Evans was suddenly attacked by Alexander Magnus! He beats down Evans before picking him up and slamming him into the wall! Multiple officials dragged Alexander away as he hurls insults at Evans.

_The screen fades as K.W was being tended to by some officials. The camera immediately cuts to Rodri Montoya walking on screen with an emotionless look on his face._

Rodri: Ese partido fue una pérdida de tiempo. Y el hecho de que ese niño fuera permitido en este torneo es un insulto a todo lo que he entrenado. No soy una mera "supernova". Soy el "Kong de Málaga". ¡Y seré el próximo campeón norteamericano de la WFA!

((That match was a waste of my time. And the fact that boy was even allowed in this tournament is an insult to everything I've trained for. I am not a mere "Supernova." I am "Malaga's Kong." And I will be the next WFA North American Champion!))

_Rodri walked away as the screen cuts to black. It opens up with Mark Jacobs walking in and sitting down on the bench. He removed his wrist tape and took a deep breath._

Mark: First I was put against some guy who plays with dolls. Then I had to face a guy who sits around smoking weed all day instead of doing anything meaningful with his life. Those guys are just like everyone else: a joke. No one can hold a candle to what I can do inside that ring. Not Phoenix, not Darma, not Sennoa, damn sure not Caruso, and ESPECIALLY not Sabre OR Reynoso! Yea that's right, bitch! Neither of you are the Ace of anything! Because I'm the One, True Ace of Pro Wrestling! I'm the best thing in wrestling! And I'm gonna prove it when I did something that not even "As Femenino" can ever do: win this whole fucking tournament!

Mark stood up and was about to leave, but he suddenly stopped.

Mark: And to my Quarterfinal opponent, Rodri Montoya, let me make something clear to you: I ain't like the rest of these losers in this tournament! I'm the guy whose about to not only beat you, but make you pass out and move on to win! Remember that the next time you wanna disrespect me.

_With that, Mark walks away as the screen cuts to black. It then opens to Alex Drake walking on-screen, along with Jaxson and a bruised Ricky._

Alex: How is he, man?

Jaxson: Not gonna lie, he's pretty beaten up. Doc said he may be in an out for a few days, but will be fine after some rest.

Alex: Fuck, man...that Mark is a mark.

Jaxson: Yeah I know...but at least you still made it! So the dream is still alive!

Alex: Yeah...about that…

Jaxson: Dude, what is it?

Alex: Well...there's a chance I could face Phoenix in the next round! And I don't wanna get a bad impression by beating him up!

Jaxson: Ahh...fuck! We can't jeopardize the mission! But we don't wanna lose out on that ACW Contract or piss off La Rebelion! We gotta come up with a plan.

Alex: Yeah man. But let's first do the right thing, and drop Ricky off at his hot mom's house!

Jaxson: Ahhhh yeah! In fact, we can even have her take Ricky's place in the Circle! Best of all…

Alex: What?

Jaxson: Ricky was hooked up with prescription weed!

Alex: Ahhhh shit! My boy, Ricky pullin' through for us!

_Jaxson & Alex high five each other while Ricky was going in and out of consciousness! They carried him off-screen as the screen cuts to black. The cameras soon cut to the Kyoshi Warrior, who stumbled and tripped on-screen. He covered his face, which was still burning from Alex's Weed Mist._

Kyoshi: Watashi wa fuku get o erudeshou!

((I will get my revenge!))

_Kyoshi stumbles away as the screen cuts to black. It opens to Angel Cadia appearing on-screen with a smile on her face._

Angel: Bien hecho, Alexis Espinoza. Tú y Phoenix salieron victoriosos hoy. Disfruta este momento, porque te estaremos observando muy de cerca. Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo ...

((Well done, Alexis Espinoza. You and Phoenix were victorious today. Enjoy this moment, because we will be watching you very closely. Until we meet again...))

_Angel snapped her fingers, and the screen suddenly cuts off. It then opens to Phoenix stumbling backstage with an annoyed Alexis and a pissed off Sofia. Phoenix sat down as Sofia paced back & forth._

Sofia: That son-of-a-bitch!...OOOO I seriously wanna kick his ass right now!

Alexis: Sofia.

Sofia: Like, that fucker tried to rip Phoenix's mask off! And for what? That dude tried to be a pretend Luchador and lost his so he wanna make everyone suffer?

Alexis: Sofia!

Sofia: Hell, he's just a wannabe EVIL, no, just a wannabe Mexican wrestler! He's a joke! A little bitch! A-

Alexis: SOFIA!

When "The Queen of the South" yells, Sofia quiets down and turns to listen.

Alexis: I get you're pissed. I'm not pleased with them either. And I sure as hell don't trust that "Angel Cadia" woman. But Phoenix still won, anyway. So forget about them, and let's all focus on what's waiting in the next round.

Sofia: Right...that Ruffian guy. They better have some kush I can take…

Sofia walked away as Alexis shook her head. She then looked at Phoenix.

Alexis: How are you holdin' up?

Phoenix didn't say anything, but gave her the thumbs up.

Alexis: Good job today. Now let's go. You need to rest and prepare for the next round.

_Alexis and Phoenix walked off-screen, with Phoenix giving the cameras the thumbs up, as the screen cuts to black._


	9. Day 6

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome to Day Number Six to the WFA Supernovas Tournament! We are at the second, and final, half of the second round! I am Jazz Conway and joining me, as always, is Jay Masters!

Jay:...I hate Sofia and am so glad she isn't here, Jazz.

Jazz: Oh be nice, you! She's not a terrible person once you get to know her! You just need to be a bit nicer in general.

Jay: ...I'd rather enjoy the show knowing none of those Rebellious criminals are here. So let's get this show on the road!

Jazz: Ugh ...well, tonight we will see a Samoan battle when Jason Uso and Jaden Sennoa go one-on-one! Next, the...supposedly 'Richest Person in the WFA,' William Dawkins faces the vicious Fenris! After that is a clash of styles with "The Natural" Sebastian Flair faces the oh-so mentally insane Psychotic Clown! And in the main event, the walking path of destruction, Ruthless Roger Stone will face Asher Darma...a pretty banged up Asher Darma.

* * *

**Rope (by Foo fighters)** starts to play. Jason walks out with an unusually angry expression on his face. He wasted little time paying attention to anyone. He steps into the ring and tossed his jacket aside.

_"The following contest is a Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, from San Francisco, California, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 240 lbs: 'The Forgotten Son' JASON USO!"_

Jazz: Jason advance to the second round after a key victory over Tim Fowler! But today, he's a bit more agitated due to who his opponent is.

Jay: Jason prides himself on proving to be the greatest Samoan wrestler of all time! And he has a chance to prove it against his fellow Islander!

**Not Many (Remix) (by Scribe)** begins to play. Jaden comes out and cracks his neck. He walks down to the ring with a look of disdain and intensity on his face and right at Uso.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Kona, Hawaii, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Kona Crusher' JADEN SENNOA!"_

Jay: Jaden always has a killer look in his eyes. But I think he's looking to make an example out of the guy who has insulted every Samoan bloodline, including his.

Jazz: You can't help but feel this bout to be extremely personal…..and extremely violent!

Jaden walked on the apron and stared down his opponent, who just looked bitter. But as soon as he stepped into the ring, "The Kona Crusher" was hit with a Superkick! The bell rang once Jason had Superkicked Sennoa back to the apron, and now he ran the ropes & hits a Sunset Flip Powerbomb over the ropes! But instead of hitting him on the floor, Jason tossed him right into the steel steps! Uso grabs Jaden back to his feet and tossed him into the barricade several times! He rolls him into the ring and hits the Slingshot Elbow Drop! Jason soon covers him!

_1...KICKOUT!_

Jason lifts Jaden up then slams him into the corner. He Uppercuts Sennoa several times before Irish Whipping him across the ring. Jaden lands in the opposite corner as Uso charges. Sennoa manages to launch him over the ropes and to the apron. Jason goes for a punch, but Jaden blocked and hits a brutal Forearm Smash to the face! Jason crashed to the floor as Sennoa rubbed his chin. He rolled out of the ring, grabs Jason, and whips him HARD into the barricade! "The Forgotten Son" collapsed to the floor, but he didn't stay down for long. Sennoa grabs him and whips him into another part of the barricade! Jason collapses again, but Jaden lifts him back up again. Without a second to lose, Sennoa bounced his opponent off the announce table! Jaden broke the ten count by rolling back in and out of the ring. He climbed over the table and went to pick Uso up. But "The Forgotten Son" stunned him with a wicked Uppercut! He hits another Uppercut that knocked Jaden onto the announce table! Uso climbs up top and lifted Sennoa onto his shoulders. Jason attempted the End of Days (Tombstone Piledriver), but Jaden fought out and landed behind him. He then hits a Powerlifting Saito Suplex off the table and onto the floor! Jaden slowly got up and rolled his opponent in the ring. After he rolled in as well, Jaden lifts Jason into a Gutwrench Suplex! Afterwards, he transitions into the Gutwrench Powerbomb! Sennoa went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jaden got up and lifted Uso by his unkempt hair. Jaden began insulting him while smacking him with Palm Strikes to his face & chest! Jason collapses into the corner after taking one too many Palm Strikes, but Sennoa did not let up. He continues to beat him down with Knife Edge Chops & stiff Forearms to the head. The referee tried to pull Jaden away only to be scared away by "The Kona Crusher." But when he turned back around, Jason deliberately SPAT IN HIS FACE! The crowd was stunned, and Jaden was PISSED! After wiping the spit from his face, he charges at his opponent in a blind rage! But "The Forgotten Son" side-steps him, causing Jaden to crash into the corner! Jason followed up with Triple German Suplexes with the third one being a Release German Suplex! Jason lifted his fellow Samoan back to his feet, and HE began insulting him & his bloodline while hitting Open Palm Strikes! However, this didn't last too long because Jaden hits him with a sudden Jumping High Knee! Jason stumbled back and collapsed to his knees. Jaden attempted a Powerbomb, but Jason countered it into Total Takeover (Sunset Flip Powerbomb rolled into another Deadlift Powerbomb)! Jason went for the cover!

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jaden & Jason crawled up while staring nose-to-nose. Uso struck him first with an Uppercut. Jaden responds with a hard Forearm to the face! Jason stumbles but still hits him with an Uppercut! Jaden stumbles himself, and the two Samoans began trading strikes! After taking a Knife Edge Chop, Jason stumbles to the ropes. Sennoa starts slapping and bullying his opponent, which REALLY irritated "The Forgotten Son." Jason surprised his opponent by scratching him in the eyes and face! Jaden shoves him away, but Jason followed up with a Superkick to the jaw! Jaden collapses to a knee, so Jason hits another Superkick! Sennoa was stunned again, so Uso hits one last Superkick which knocked "The Kona Crusher" to the floor! Jason waited for his opponent to get up, and when he did, Jason ran & leapt over the ropes onto his opponent! He lifted Jaden and rolled him back in the ring. Once he rolled him in, Jason climbed to the top rope. He adjusted his hair and went for the Day One (Springboard 450 Splash)! However, Jaden got his knees up at the last second! When Jason crashed, "The Kona Crusher" applied the Kona Klutch (Rear Naked Choke)! Jaden struggled a lot, but eventually he passed out. The ref looked at Jason and called for the match to be stopped!

_"Here is your winner by stoppage: JADEN SENNOA!"_

Jazz: "The Kona Crusher" picks up the win over his fellow Samoan! He will advance to the Quarterfinals!

Jay: Good Lord, if Jaden is willing to do that to his own bloodline, I can't imagine what he will do to whoever's left.

Jaden stood up and had his hand raised in victory. The referee checked on Jason, who was barely conscious. Sennoa rolled out of the ring and raised the title and trophy again. "GET A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR NEXT CHAMPION," he yelled to a chorus of boos.

Jazz: Is this what's to come? After tonight, Jaden is one step closer to making that a reality.

Jay: Jaden is my pick to win this whole thing, Jazz. No one in this tournament is willing to do what it takes to win, except Jaden Sennoa.

Jazz: Well let's see who he will meet in the Quarterfinals because coming up next, it will be William Dawkins VS Fenris!

* * *

**Mars, Bringer of War** begins to play and everyone starts to boo. William Dawkins & Alessia Perez walk out with a smug attitude on their faces. They slowly walked down the ring while looking around the whole crowd. Soon, they made it to ringside and see a family sitting there with the boy had a sign that said "It's my birthday!" Dawkins & Perez looked at the family and gave a gentle smile! Perez dug into her purse and pulled out a couple of dollars. They teased giving it to the child ...but then they just threw change in the parent's face! Worse of all, Dawkins brushed off the child and gave him the cold shoulder, causing him to cry! The crowd booed as Dawkins and Perez stepped in the ring and posed to the booing crowd.

_"The following contest is a Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Alessia Perez, from Cambridge, England, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Golden Lion' WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jazz: William Dawkins, aka the most selfish, egotistical, narcissistic greedy individual I have ever met, advanced in the tournament after defeating Luke Gray in the first round…. with the help of some underhanded tactics.

Jay: You show some respect to that man! He's wealthier than ninety-nine percent of the other wrestlers on the WFA! And he's soon-to-be one step closer to winning this tournament!

Dawkins is handed a mic as the crowd booed him. Perez covers his ears for a minute until Dawkins cleared his throat.

Dawkins: Tonight, you all have the honor of witnessing a moment worth more than your own children's futures. And in response, you filthy heathens dare interrupt the soon-to-be richest champion in the WFA!

The crowd boos as William Dawkins rolls his eyes.

Dawkins: Well do what you want. Because at the end of the day, Alessia & I will still be richer than each and every one of you!

The crowd boos him even more! Dawkins scoffs at everyone.

Dawkins: What will also be proven a fact is that I will be one step closer to becoming the WFA North American Champion after I make quick work of Fenris, the mindless back alley bum brought in by Christopher Wolf, the same guy I made quick work of this past ICW.

Dawkins: So Fenris, come down to this ring so I can give you your most valuable career highlight money can't buy: BECOMING A STEPPING STONE TO ME WINNING THIS TOURNAMENT!

**Animal I Have Become (by Three Days Grace)** begins to play. The lights in the arena went dim as mist covered the stage. Fenris stormed out and head straight to the ring. He was about to attack Dawkins if Alessia did not stand in front of her.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Sin City standing 6'5" & weighing in at 250 lbs: 'The God Killer' FENRIS!"_

Jazz: Fenris advance after running through Nolan Garson! And after what Dawkins just said, Fenris would wish to run through that wealthy son-of-a-

Jay: Jazz! How dare you doubt "The Golden Lion!" He is a capable, intelligent warrior and will overcome that beast of a guy!

After Perez left the ring, the ref starts the match. Fenris charges after Dawkins, but "The Golden Lion" got between the ropes! The referee forced Fenris away while William yells at him to "get back." Fenris moves passed the referee and tried to choke him out! Alessia got on the aprona and started yelling at Fenris to let William go! Fenris and the ref became distracted by her constant yelling, and this allowed Dawkins to pull out the roll of quarters! He goes to attack Fenris with it, but "The God Killer" turns around and grabs him by the throat! He then hits him with The Lost Hand (one-handed chokeslam)! Fenris picks him up and attempted Ragnarok (Pumphandle package piledriver), but Alessia began throwing change at him! Fenris was getting irate and tossed Dawkins aside. He grabs Alessia by her hair, causing her to scream in terror! With the ref trying to tell Fenris to let her go, Dawkins took the chance to LOW BLOW Fenris with the roll of quarters! "The Golden Lion" immediately rolled him up and got his foot on the ropes!

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jay: What a victory for "The Golden Lion!" And what a strategy he implemented against the larger opponent

Jazz: You have got to be kidding me! He low blowed Fenris with a roll of quarters!

Jay: Take it from me, Jazz: no man can survive a shot below the belt from a roll of quarters! That was a strategy that makes rich people even richer!

Dawkins rolled out of the ring, clutching his back in pain. Perez held him as he raised his hand in victory. Fenris struggled to stand, but he was EXTREMELY livid anyway.

Jazz: I don't even wanna think about Dawkins possibly winning this tournament...

Jay: Well you better start! William Dawkins will soon be, as he said, the richest champion in the WFA!

Jazz: Well he's gonna have a tough time when he faces Jaden Sennoa in the Quarterfinals. But as for the second round, we will see Sebastian Flair face Psychotic Clown to see who will advance!

* * *

**Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) (by Smoke DZA)** begins to play. The lights turned silver & blue as Sebastian Flair walked out. He calmly walked to the ring and struts around after rolling in.

_"The following contest is a Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Natural' SEBASTIAN FLAIR!"_

Jazz: Sebastian Flair was the final man to advance passed the first round when he defeated Jaxson Caruso of the Ruffians! But now he has to face a different, and creepier, opponent tonight.

Jay: Listen, the son of the Nature Boy is a walking textbook on pro wrestling! He's better prepared for what's about to come than any other competitor in this tournament!

**The Show Must Go on (by Three Dog Night)** starts to play causing balloons to shoot up into the air from the ramp. Psychotic Clown appears from behind them and walks out as the lights change colors. He slowly walks down the ramp, laughing hysterically before entering the ring.

_"Introducing his opponent, from The Circus in Parts Unknown, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 240 lbs: 'The Man Who Laughs' PSYCHOTIC CLOWN!"_

Jazz: Psycotic Clown is….just a disturbing individual! Hell, I'm still creeped out by how he advanced over Jesus Garza back in the first round.

Jay: Yes, he is a disturbing individual. But that has served him very well so far! Now, will it work against Sebastian? I doubt it, but we'll see.

As Psychotic Clown rolled into the ring, he pulled out a mic from his jacket.

Psychotic: WOOOOOOOOO! WHOOOOO! WHOOOOOOO! IT'S SEBASTIAN FLAIR!

Sebastian is weirded out as Psychotic Clown prances around the ring excitedly.

Psychotic: Wow! I know you must be so happy to have a father like Ricky! The style, the profile, the money, the fun plane rides from hell...it must have been exciting to see all of this! But….it never made you happy, did it?

Sebastian just stared at him as Psychotic Clown begins to frown.

Sebastian: The lack of a wholesome father figure...being in your sister's shadow…the constant loneliness as a young boy...the...the fact that no one it makes me sad knowing you never experienced happiness.

Psychotic looked down and starts to cry. But then those tears turned into laughter. He crawls towards Sebastian, who backed away.

Psychotic: But don't you worry, Sebastian! I'm here to make you happy! Let's be happy together! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! HAPPY! **HAPPY!**

Psychotic Clown threw the mic down and continued to laugh! Sebastian, and the rest of the crowd, were creeped out. Nonetheless, the bell rings which caused "The Natural" to get a grip. The two paced around the ring before locking up. Sebastian immediately twisted his opponent's arm...and THE ARM CAME OFF! Flair was shocked and the referee couldn't believe what he saw, but Psychotic Clown just laughed. "The Man Who Laughs" revealed his real arm under his sleeve to his opponent before beating him down with it! He just smashes his face against the canvas before BITING him! Sebastian screamed in pain as the referee looked on in horror. Psychotic Clown just laughed at his opponent's screams as he lifted him back to his feet. He pulls him to the middle rope and chokes him against it! He just laughed and laughed while Sebastian choked and tried to fight away. Psychotic Clown releases the hold as Sebastian coughed and struggled to breathe. He lifts Flair back up, but Sebastian hits him with a Knife Edge Chop! He hits another one and another one, but Psychotic Clown just laughed the pain away and scratched his eyes! He went for the Double Arm DDT, but Sebastian countered by lifting him on his shoulders & hitting the Cradle Shock! Sebastian covers him.

_1...KICKOUT!_

Even as he kicked out, Psychotic Clown continues to laugh at the pain! Sebastian grew more annoyed than afraid with Clown. So he tossed Clown to the apron and looked for the Rope Hung DDT. Except "The Man Who Laughs" got free and Body Dropped him over the ropes. Sebastian landed on the apron, but Psychotic Clown ran the ropes and hits the Spear, knocking both of them to the floor! The crowd gasped as Sebastian was in agony, but Clown just laughed it off. He stumbled back up, climbed the steps, and hits the Running Elbow Drop off the apron to the floor! With "The Natural" down, he rolled him back in the ring. He slid in after him, lifted Flair, and connects with the Double Arm DDT!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Psychotic Clown lifts Sebastian and pets his head. He soon went for No Laughing Matter (Final Cut), but knees to the head freed "The Natural." He lands behind and Chop Blocks Clown, knocking him down! Sebastian grabs Clown's leg and starts kicking and kneeing him over and over again, capping off with the Dragon Screw to that leg! Psychotic Clown yelled and laughed in agony! Flair goes for the Figure Four, causing the crowd to let out "WHOOOs!" But Psychotic Clown SPRAYED a red substance from his flower right in Sebastian's face! Sebastian was blinded as Psychotic giggled and laughed even more. He got up and grabbed Sebastian from behind. However, Sebastian blindly grabbed the referee, obstructing his view, and LOW BLOWS Clown behind him! He collapsed to his knees as Flair wiped his face with the ref's shirt. With his vision back, he ran the ropes and connects with Natural Selection! Sebastian covers him!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

As soon as Clown kicked out, Sebastian grabbed his leg and locked in the Figure Four! The crowd "WHOOs" loudly as Sebastian wrenched in the hold even tighter! Psychotic Clown screamed and wheezed while flailing his arms like a child. He soon sat up, smiled creepily at Sebastian (who was caught off-guard), and applied the Mandible Claw! Sebastian began to choke and struggle to breathe which caused him to release the hold! Psychotic Clown grabs Sebastian, while keeping the hold applied! Sebastian kept laughing ...but then started screaming! Sebastian got up...and was BITING HIS FINGERS! Clown freed his hand and clutched it in pain, and this gave "The Natural" the chance to hit Excalibur (Wristlock into a Jumping High Knee)! Clown was dazed and stumbling on one knee, so Flair followed up with Natural Disaster (Rolling Cutter)! He went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Sebastian couldn't believe that didn't work! So, he went to the second rope and waited for Psychotic Clown to rise. When he did, "The Natural" went for Nature's Wrath (Panama Sunrise)! Unfortunately, Psychotic flipped his opponent over his back! Sebastian lands on his feet, but he was caught by April Fools (Pop Up Sit Out Powerbomb) from Clown! But instead of pinning him, "The Man Who Laughs" got up ...with an angry and disgusted frown on his face! Psychotic Clown was so upset that he began choking the life out of his opponent! The referee tried to make him let go, but Psychotic Clown just scared him off! When he turned around, he hits Flair with a Sliding Knee Strike to the face! But that just made him frown even more! So Clown lifts Sebastian up, hooks his arms & legs, and hits Why So Serious? (Package Piledriver)! Psychotic Clown sat there for a moment before picking Flair up and hitting Why So Serious again! Clown lifted him up and drops Sebastian one more time! Finally, Psychotic Clown covers him.

_1...2...3!_

_"Here is your winner: PSYCHOTIC CLOWN!"_

Jazz: Psychotic Clown...has won. And he advances in the tournament…

Jay: Jesus...that guy just spiked Sebastian over his head so many times….

The crowd grew eerily silent. But Pyschotic Clown broke the silence when he bursts out laughing! He laughs and laughs as the referee checks on the unconscious Flair. Soon, "The Man Who Laughs" rolls out of the ring and lays on the announce table while laughing and clapping to himself. He rolled off and laughed his way to the back.

Jay: I worry for whoever has to face that guy in the next round. Cause how can anyone even try to beat someone who laughs at the face of pain!?

Jazz: Well, one of these two men have to worry about that because up next is the last match in the Second Round: Asher Darma VS Ruthless Roger Stone!

* * *

**Desolation (by Lamb of God)** starts to play, and EVERYONE starts booing him. Roger Stone marched out and went straight to the ring. He climbed up on the apron, stepped over the ropes, and glared at the hard cam in a menacing way.

_"The following contest is the final Second Round Match in the Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, standing 6'9" & weighing in at 337 lbs: "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" RUTHLESS ROGER STONE!"_

Jazz: Ruthless Roger Stone made waves in the First Round. Not only did he run through La Rebelion member Angel Garza & stared down "The Queen of the South," but he also attacked Asher after his match!

Jay: That's because "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" will stop at NOTHING to win this tournament! And who can blame him? He's built like a force of nature and he knows that no-one can stop him!

**A House that's not Quite Home (by Junior)** begins to play, and everyone starts to cheer. For several minutes, no one walked out. Roger Stone just looked on with an evil grin. But when Asher limped out to the ring, that smile quickly faded. Darma's waist was bandaged up and he was in clear physical pain. But, he still stepped into the ring and stood across from Stone.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Pujari, India, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Slumdog' ASHER DARMA!"_

Jazz: This poor man. After defeating J.P Rainforth in the first round, he was assaulted by "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" and put through our commentary table. Now, Darma is walking into a bout a bruised individual, but still full of fight!

Jay: Asher is walking into a death trap, Jazz! He couldn't even knock over Stone if he was in top physical form. But as a wounded person, he should've just forfeited and went back to India. Now he's about to be punished in the most inhumane way possible!

Jazz: Don't count out Darma, Jay! He may be physically wounded, but with his heart, he will find a way to overcome this threat!

As soon as the bell rang, Asher struck with the Rolling Thunder Dropkick! Roger stumbled a bit, so Asher got up and hits another Shotgun Dropkick! Stone stumbled again, and Asher hits him with the Step-Up Enziguri! This knocks Roger to the ropes as Asher clutched his ribs. But he got up anyway before running the ropes and hitting the Rolling Thunder European Uppercut! This knocks Stone between the ropes and onto the apron! The crowd was coming alive for Darma, so he climbs to the top rope. When Stone got up, Asher went for the Top Rope Powerbomb. Except Roger catches him on his shoulders! "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" lifted Darma in the air and POWERBOMBS him on the apron! Darma was practically dead, and the crowd was horrified! Roger didn't seem to care. He just lifted Asher on his shoulder and Powerslams his injured body on the ringpost! Asher screamed in pain...but Roger stepped back and Powerslams him again and again! He finished Darma off with the Fallaway Slam, throwing him onto the ringpost! The ref quickly rolled out and checked on Asher, who wasn't moving! The audience was concerned for Darma, but "The Slumdog" began to crawl back up. Roger just lifts and dumps Asher back in the ring. He steps back in, deadlifts Asher into the Military Press, and drops Darma into a Single Knee Gutbuster, right on his ribs! Stone went for the two-handed pin.

_1...2 BREAK-UP_

Roger Stone broke the pin by lifting Asher back up. He drags Asher to his feet and T-Bone Suplexes him across the ring! Darma crash into the corner in an UGLY way, but he weakly managed to pull himself up against it. Stone waits for a bit… and then he charges & hits the Running Corner Splash! Asher was barely standing on his own power. But "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" hooks his arms and hits a Vertical Suplex Throw! Asher crashed HARD, and the referee checked on Darma! The referee told Asher to stay down and wanted to stop the match. However, Asher crawled back up and shook his head "no!" The crowd broke out into loud "ASHER" chants! When Darma got back up, Roger charges after him again! This time, Asher side steps "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness," and Stone crashes face first into the turnbuckle! With Stone knocked down, Darma recovered on the apron. With the crowd rallying behind him, Darma scouts his stronger opponent and hits the Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT over the second ropes from the ring apron to inside the ring)! The crowd was starting to come alive for Asher! Roger was down, but not out. So "The Slumdog mustered up any energy he had, and climbed up. When Roger Stone was getting up, Asher leapt off the top & hits D-Day (Diving Senton) to the back of Stone's head! Roger was down, the crowd was on their feet for Asher, and "The Slumdog" went for the cover!

_1...KICKOUT!?_

Neither Asher nor the crowd could believe Roger kicked out at one! Worse of all, Darma could barely breathe or move due to his injured body. So, he decided to attempt the American Dream (Cobra Clutch)! Unfortunately, Asher could barely lock in the submission before Roger lifted Darma and slams him in the corner! Asher immediately collapses, and Roger tosses him aside. He beckons for "The Slumdog" to get up, which he does. As soon as Darma was on his feet, "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" hits the Pounce...knocking Darma STRAIGHT OUT OF THE RING AND CRASHING TO THE FLOOR! The crowd looked HORRIFIED as the referee slid out and checked on Darma! The referee threw up the "X" sign. He motions for medics to come out and help Darma. The crowd remained silent as they were worried for "The Slumdog's" health. But Roger Stone did not care...because he left the ring and caused the medics to scatter! Once they got away from him, "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" attempts to Powerbomb him on the ramp! Everyone looked horrified as he hoists Darma in the air!...But then Asher counters into a Canadian Destroyer, knocking out the bigger opponent! The crowd popped and chanted for Darma! The ref rolled back in and began his ten count!

(One!) Asher and Roger was still down while the crowd rallied for Darma to get up! (Two!) But "The Slumdog" was the first to get up. Unfortunately, he was in so much pain that he collapsed! (Three!) (Four!) Darma listened to the crowd chanting and cheering for him, and it motivated him to get back up. (Five!) Roger Stone finally got up and made his way to the ring while Darma crawled to the side of the ring.(Six!) (Seven!) Darma did not roll in the ring. (Eight!) Instead, he slowly ascended to the top of the turnbuckle! Roger rolled back in ...and was hit in the face by the Coast to Coast (Shooting Star Dropkick from one corner to an adjacent corner)! This knocks Stone back out to the floor, and the crowd were all rallying behind Darma! He ascends to the top rope, looks down at the prone Roger, and HITS SHOOT FOR THE STARS (Double rotation Shooting Star Press) TO THE FLOOR! The crowd pops HARD for Darma, but "The Slumdog" was SERIOUSLY hurt from the attack! Despite this, he buckled down and powered himself back up. He used all of his willpower to roll Stone back in the ring, climb back up (rising all the way to the top), and hits Shoot for the Stars again! This time, he went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Stone tossed Asher off! But even "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" was feeling the effect of taking Asher's finisher two times. After both men struggled to get up, Darma went for the Predermined Destiny (Destino/Standing Somersault Reverse DDT)! But Stone caught him on his shoulder and quickly hits the Running Powerslam into the corner! Darma was lifeless, and Asher finished him off with a standard Running Powerslam! Roger stumbled back to his feet, picks Darma up, and hits him with the Act of Ruthlessness (Running Freak Accident)! The crowd went silent as he covered Asher.

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Everyone EXPLODED when Darma kicked out! Even Roger Stone couldn't believe he kicked out! But this only pissed him off. He got up, hoists Asher in the air, and Powerbombs him right to the canvas! He lifted Asher and Powerbombs him again, and again, and again! Finally, Roger lifted him up and hits From The Gallows (Military Press Chokeslam)! Again, Roger covers him.

_1...2….thr-KICKOUT!_

And again, Asher kicked out! The crowd broke into LOUD chants of "ASH-ER! ASH-ER! ASH-ER!" Stone was LIVID! He lifted Asher up and tossed him across the ring. Stone just began beating Asher down over & over again! He stomped, he kicked, he punched, and he just manhandled Darma! "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" threw Asher into the corner and was beating the life out of him! The crowd looked on horrified at what Roger was doing! The referee tried to pull him away, but Stone grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the ring! The crowd booed as Roger continues to beat Darma in the corner! As he did this, the referee weakly got up and called for the disqualification!

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has disqualified Ruthless Roger Stone. So your winner is ASHER DARMA!"_

The crowd cheered, but Roger was even MORE pissed because of the ruling! He dragged the lifeless Darma back to his feet and hits the Ruthtality (Iron Claw Slam)! Roger looked down at the broken Darma as the crowd booed him like crazy!

Jazz: Dear lord…. Asher might be seriously hurt. That was just a nasty display by Roger Stone! He deserves to be DQed!

Jay: I told you, Jazz. Asher should've just forfeited and saved him from being beaten within an inch of his life. Asher might've won, but he certainly doesn't look as if he'll make it forward...

Medics rush out as Roger walks past them. They all came down and helped Darma onto a stretcher. But before they could strap him in, "The Juggernaut of Ruthlessness" marched back down and grabbed some of the medics, tossing them aside! Once they were cleared, he shoves the stretcher over and knocked Asher HARD on the floor! He dragged Asher over to the announce table and lifted him by his head. Roger hits the Ruthality once more, this time right through the announce table! Everyone continued to boo, and Stone shoved the title & trophy to the floor before storming off. More medics came down to help Darma (and the other victims).

Jazz: Disgusting. Simply disgusting...Roger just showed that he has no respect for anyone or anything, including this tournament!

Jay: He's a monster, Jazz. He doesn't show anything respect because nothing and no one can stop him. He may have gotten himself DQed, but I pray for whoever has to stand him.

Jazz: Well the crowd and I are going to pray for Asher to be okay. Because I know Asher will not let this stop him from moving forward to winning the Supernovas Tournament! It's tragic that we had to end the Second Round like this, but now we have our top eight. Next time, we will have our Quarterfinal matches, and inch ever so closer to crowning the first ever WFA North American Champion!

Jay: I've been Jay Masters…

Jazz: I've been Jazz Conway, and we'll see you all next time!

**Recap  
**Match 1: Jason Uso VS Jaden Sennoa  
Winner: Jaden Sennoa via referee stoppage

Match 2: William Dawkins VS Fenris  
Winner: William Dawkins via pin

Match 3: Sebastian Flair VS Psychotic Clown  
Winner: Psychotic Clown via pin

Match 4: Ruthless Roger Stone VS Asher Darma  
Winner: Asher Darma via DQ

* * *

_After the show…._

_The screen opens backstage to the media room, where a heated Jason Uso stormed on-screen. He sat down and angrily pulled at his hair._

Jason: …. It's one thing to lose in this tournament. That ain't the issue. I can get over it pretty quick. But the thing that REALLY pisses me off is that I lost to that Samoan bastard Jaden Sennoa.

Jason leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling. He kept on banging his head against it.

Jason: Nah, man. Nah I'm not gonna live with that. The next time I see Uce, it ain't gonna be pretty. And y'all can believe that shit.

_The screen fades when Jason stood up and walked away. The scene opens to Jaden Sennoa walking in. He sat down and removed his wrist tape._

Jaden: Winning was always a certainty in this match. But I'd be lying if I said this match wasn't personal. Jason and I aren't from the same family, but our bloodline is close. Every Samoan dynasty is close to one another. So to hear the shit that Jason said about not just his family, but all Samoans? I've been waiting to get my hands on him since the first day.

Jaden stood up and faced the camera.

Jaden: Let this be a reminder to all of you left in this tournament: I will stop at NOTHING to win this! It doesn't matter who you are. Man, woman, child, or ANY creature that draws breath, I will choke it out of you if you get in my way. Because I am Jaden Sennoa, and I am the next WFA North American Champion!

_Jaden walks off screen as it fades to black. It opens back with William Dawkins & Alessia Perez walking in. Dawkins sat down while Alessia fans him with stacks of hundred dollar bills._

William: I. Told. You. So! I told the world I would make short work of Fenris, and I did exactly that. And before you filthy commoners want to accuse me of cheating, well guess what? I'm rich and you're not! Wanna know why that is? It's because I'm smarter than all of you. The referee didn't see me cheat, therefore, I didn't cheat! As the wealthiest male wrestler in the WFA, with Ms. Perez being the wealthiest female in the WFA, we know what it takes to make sure everything goes our way! As for everyone else….

"The Golden Lion" pulls out the roll of quarters he used to win. He tosses it in the air, catches it, and laughs.

William: Compare to me, they're merely "Chump Change."

_Alessia & William laughed as they got up and walked away. The screen fades to black, with no words from Fenris, and they opened to Sebastian Flair stumbling on-screen. He looked at a loss as he tries to regain his composure._

Sebastian: …..Psychotic Clown is a rarity in this business. Tonight, he barely got to me. But the next time any of you see me, I will be known as the greatest of all time. WHOOO!

_Sebastian stumbles off screen as it fades to dark. The screen soon opens with Psychotic Clown laughing his way on-screen._

Clown: HAHAHAHA...hehehehe….WHOOOO! WHOOOOOO! WHOOOOO! Oh BOY, Sebastian! That was a lot of fun! I can't wait until we have fun like that again! Because it sure made me HAPPY! And I can't wait to see who I make HAPPY again! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! ehehehehe….HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Psychotic Clown approached the camera and laughed into the camera! Psychotic Clown just laughed..and laughed, and laughed ...before walking away. The screen fades without words from Roger Stone or Asher Darma._

**((A/N: This concludes the Second Round of the WFA Supernovas Tournament!**** Here are matchups for the Quarterfinal Round! Who do you think will advance to the next round...and eventually win the whole thing?)****)**

Day 7 (Quarterfinals)  
Rodri Montoya VS Mark Jacobs  
Phoenix VS Alex Drake  
William Dawkins VS Jaden Sennoa  
Psychotic Clown VS Asher Darma


	10. Day 7

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table, where Jazz looked extremely ashamed and embarrassed. It soon cuts to Jay…..and a plethora of private security guards surrounding the table._

Jay: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to Day 7 of the WFA Supernovas Cup! On this day, we will see the quarterfinal matches take place as we cut the field from eight people to four!

Jazz:...Of all the over the top ideas you have to try and protect yourself, this one might just make me lose my sanity.

Jay: Oh come now, Jazz. That woman has been unstable since the start of this tournament! And I've been told that she's been even crazier these past few days! I am not going to let that woman bully people around anymore! Or rather...these respected men in blue will handle her for me. But enough about that woman! Tell these people what we can expect from today's show, Jazz!

Jazz: Ugh...well, the Quarterfinals will take place today. Kicking off the show will be what many considers a dream match ...and your personal nightmare, Jay.

Jay: Wait...oh no...not that. Anything but that!

Jazz: Yup. La Rebelion and The Ruffians will be out here at the same time to see Phoenix go one-on-one with Alex Drake!

Jay: God damn it! Why!?

Jazz: Because they win. Now hush! Anyway, after that, Mark Jacobs will square off against the powerful Rodri Montoya. Then we have a clash of personalities as the hyper focused killer, Jaden Sennoa, faces the slimy loudmouth rich boy, William Dawkins! And in the main event, Asher Darma, wounded but full of so much heart, will face the disturbing man called Psychotic Clown! So let's get on with the show!

**Moment (by KYLE) **starts to play and the crowd went lights fill up the stage, as Alex Drake comes out with Ricky Vazquez and Jaxson Caruso follows behind. Alex stands on the stage with his 2 index fingers pointed up, and slides shuffles down the ramp extremely excited. As he gets to the ring, he gets on the apron and repeats the same gesture as before, and hops over into the ring, pointing upwards. Ricky and Jaxson enters the ring, and they all posed together.

"_The following contest is a Quarterfinals match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by The Ruffians, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 5'9" & weighing in at 185 lbs: 'The Prodigy of Flight' ALEX DRAKE!"_

Jazz: Alex is the lone Ruffian in this tournament. He manages to advance by beating Kenji Tatsuya and The Kyoshi Warrior, but this might be his toughest challenge to date. Because in order for The Ruffians to accomplish their mission of winning this tournament, they would have to get passed...as they put it…one of "their idols" and "endure the wrath of the most dangerous human beings ever: Alexis Espinoza." So, no pressure for him.

Jay: Alex isn't going to win anyway, Jazz. He's gotten lucky several times, and cheated in his last match. But now his luck is about to run out!

Jazz: I don't know, Jay. Alex has proven that he can get the job done. Especially when the dreams of the Ruffians were in jeopardy!

**Words I Never Said (by Lupe Fiasco)** begins to play again, and the crowd went even wilder! Phoenix walks out with Alexis Espinoza by his side, and The Ruffians were cheering like fangirls at a concert! Phoenix marched to the ring and leapt over the top rope. Alexis remained collected as ever while Phoenix raised the "La Rebelion" flag to everyone! The Ruffians, including Alex, immediately rolled out and crowded around Alexis & Phoenix, asking for autographs. This caught them somewhat off-guard.

"_Introducing his opponent, representing La Rebelion and being accompanied to the ring by 'The Queen of the South' Alexis Espinoza, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 202 lbs: 'The Bird of War' PHOENIX!"_

Jazz: Phoenix has had one of, if not, the best runs in the tournament so-far! He made his mark in the tournament by defeating Brandon Duke in the first round, and he showed how skillful he can be by overcoming El Segador in the second round! Now, he has to face...possibly his biggest fan that's an active competitor! One can't help but wonder how this will play into Phoenix's mindset in this match...especially with Alexis also swarmed by her Ruffian fanboys.

Jay: I hope both guys get counted out, Jazz.

**Ay Ay Ay (by Snow Tha Product)** begins to play. The crowd went CRAZY as Sofia, once again, walked through the crowd with a #LetSofiaIn pickett sign & t-shirt. The Ruffians popped HARD seeing Sofia walking towards the barricade. However, security blocks her path which drew heat from the crowd. Sofia stood her ground and was ready to use her sign as a weapon. Jay simply laughed while the Ruffians was not happy at all! They all ran over and attacked the security guards blocking Sofia! The crowd popped hard as Jaxson, Ricky, and Alex wiped out all of them and looked at Jay. Sofia just walked over the barricade and looked at him with a cold expression.

Jazz: ….Well Jay. You're nightmare is coming true. See ya around.

Jay: ...Now-now wait a minute….!

He took his headset off and tries to beg and plead to them. Sofia and The Ruffians looked at each other before grabbing Jay and carried him away from the table! The crowd were cheering as all four of them carried Jay up the ram to the stage...where a random trash dumpster was. They all heaved Jay off the stage inside the trash! The crowd cheered for them as Jesus Garza & Rey Aguayo closed the trash lid. They high fives The Ruffians and pushed the dump to the back. Sofia & The Ruffians returned to ringside, and "As Feminino" sat next to Jazz.

Sofia: Chica! Oh it's so good to see you again! I apologize for being late, but I had to take out some garbage that stunk up this tournament.

Jazz: I don't mind at all. Also congrats on your success these past few days. It was a wonderful match and moment I watched.

Sofia: Gracias! Wish you were there live, but I know your boss refused to acknowledge the women's evolution or me leading the WFA. But, whatever.

Jazz: Uhhhh…. Let's get started with this first match in the Quarterfinals!

Alexis and Phoenix patiently waited in the ring while Alex excitedly rolled in. Once he and Phoenix remained, the bell rings. Phoenix was laser focused while Alex could barely contain his excitement. They paced around the ring before slowly approaching each other. They try for a lockup, but Alex rolls back out. He approached the other Ruffians and marked out about how he was facing Phoenix. Ricky and Jaxson were also marking out while Phoenix awkwardly stood in the ring. Once they all calmed down, Alex took some deep breaths and rolled back in. He paces around Phoenix and they finally lock up. Alex twists his arm, so Phoenix twirls around, kicks up, and hits the Arm Drag which sends Alex out of the ring. When Alex got up, he and the Ruffians marked out over Phoenix's athleticism! But "The Bird of War" was starting to grow a bit impatient. So while Alex was marking out, Phoenix runs the ropes and hits a Springboard Shooting Star Press! Alex was knocked down, and the crowd was going insane. Ricky & Jaxson stood there stunned. Phoenix rolls Alex back in and Slingshots over the top rope into the Reverse Frankensteiner! Phoenix went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Phoenix did not show up to play around, did he, Sofia?

Sofia: Nope. Alex seems like a cool guy, but the dude is about to get his ass handed to him if he don't snap out of it. There's a time to be a fanboy, and there's a time to say "_Voy a patearle el culo."_

Phoenix rolls out of the cover and goes to the top rope. He steadies himself and attempts a Moonsault, but Alex rolls out of the way. Phoenix lands on his feet, so he tries for the Standing Moonsault! This time, Alex gets his knees up and "The Bird of War" crashed down on them! He clutched his ribs, so "The Prodigy of Flight" went for the Schoolboy! Alex then transitioned it into a Kip-up Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick right to Phoenix's face! Phoenix was stunned, and Alex was concerned for his idol! So much so that he went over and asked if he's okay. Phoenix nods in response ...then catches Drake with an Overhead Kick! This stuns Alex enough for Phoenix to follow up with the Mushroom Stomp to his back! Alex was down on the canvas and Phoenix runs & hits a Springboard Double Rotation Moonsault! He went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: A terrible mistake on Alex's part has allowed Phoenix to keep control.

Sofia: Now I'm gonna keep rooting for _mi hermano,_ but if Alex wants any kind of chance to win, he needs to get his shit together and kick his ass!

Jazz: Yeah, Alex seems to struggle internally with fighting Phoenix.

Phoenix picks Drake back to his feet...then he hits a Roundhouse Kick to his stomach. Alex collapsed to his knees, and Phoenix runs the ropes. Alex responds with a Rolling Thunder Front Dropkick! With Phoenix down, Alex took some deep breaths and tries to slap out of it. Alexis looks on with some worry while The Ruffians slammed the canvas, cheering on Drake. "The Prodigy of Flight" thought for a moment...and then he pulled out some kush! The crowd cheers as Alex pulled out a lighter, lit the joint up, and took a deep puff! His eyes went red, a smile crept on his face, and any look of doubt or worry immediately washed away! Alex tossed the weed to his friends, lifts Phoenix up, and hits several open hand Palm Strikes! He just chopped Phoenix repeatedly until Phoenix smacked his arm away! Phoenix went for a Superkick, but Alex ducks it and hits an Enziguri of his own! Alex then hits a Reverse Rana and knocked Phoenix out of the ring! With a smile on his face, he runs and hits the Heat Seeking Missile Dive! Phoenix was down as Alex high fived his boys. He threw Phoenix in before getting on the apron and hitting the Slingshot Front Flip DDT! Alex went for the cover.

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: I don't know what's in...whatever he smoked, but Alex is just taking the fight to Phoenix all of a sudden!

Sofia: So that's the "Ruffian Kush" I've heard about…._No está mal. Pero no es suficiente ganar_.

Alex lifted Phoenix back up. He hits the backhand, openhand strike, knife edge chop, and finished with the Step-Up Enziguri! Phoenix was dazed and Alexis was growing a bit concerned. Drake runs the ropes and went for his Diamond Crusher (Handspring Codebreaker), but Phoenix counters it into a Spanish Fly! He then goes straight into the Bridging Armbar! Alex struggled to break out and The Ruffians were panicking for him! The crowd was split down the middle with some cheering for Phoenix and others rallying behind Alex. Drake struggles even more but suddenly counters into a Crucifix Pin!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

When Phoenix kicked out, they got to their feet and Drake was tossed to the ropes. Alex follows up with the Springboard Bottom Rope Cutter! Phoenix was stunned and dizzy when he got back up, and Alex finally hits him with the Diamond Crusher! Alex went for the cover!

_1...2...th-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: This match can fall to either man! Both are giving it their all tonight!

Sofia: I may be rooting for Phoenix, but Alex is impressing me right now, chica. This guy is tougher than he looks when he's serious.

Jazz: Or high.

Phoenix was shocked that Phoenix wasn't put away after this. The crowd was split down the middle between both guys when they chant "LET'S GO AL-EX! LET'S GO PHOE-NIX!" Alex pulled himself together and climbs to the middle rope. He steadies himself and went for the Quartz Banger (Imploding Phoenix Splash), but Phoenix rolls away and Alex crashed down! He got back up, clutching his stomach, and "The Bird of War" leaps to the top before hitting a Moonsault into the Knee Press to his back! Alex was down on the mat, and Phoenix leaps to the rope himself. He attempted the Fireball (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) but Alex rolls away this time! Phoenix lands on his feet and charges after Drake! But "The Prodigy of Flight" catches him with the Canadian Destroyer! Phoenix was knocked out cold, but Alex did not go for the cover! He grew a little cocky and went for his finisher: Drake's Symphony (Rolling Unprettier)! However, Phoenix counters into his own finisher: the Blaze of Glory (Ripcord into a Standing Spanish Fly)! Phoenix collapses on top of Alex for the pin.

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner…..PHOENIX!"_

Jazz: Phoenix gets the win with the Blaze of Glory from nowhere! He advances to the Semifinals, but the dreams of the Ruffians has come to an end….

Sofia:...I'll be right back.

Sofia got up as Phoenix and Alex laid motionless in the ring. Alexis, Sofia, & The Ruffians slid in and checked on them. Phoenix crawled to his feet while Ricky & Jaxson helped Alex, who was clearly sad at losing. As The Ruffians turns to leave, Sofia ends up stopping them. The two sides stared down for a bit as the crowd looked on in anticipation. Reynoso looks at Alexis and Phoenix….and they raised the Ruffians' arms! All three of their eyes lit up as the crowd began to cheer! They GLADLY accepted the handshake, which earned a huge pop! Jaxson fist bumps Sofia, Alex and Phoenix shook hands...while having a mini staredown, and Ricky...just gave Alexis a big ol' bear hug! Ricky, Alex, and Jaxson were extremely happy while Sofia and Phoenix watched as Espinoza tried not to hit him. After they all raised hands in the ring, the Ruffians left the ring with smiles on their faces. Phoenix stayed in the ring and posed with the 'La Rebelion' flag as Sofia returned to the announce table.

Sofia: The Ruffians are cool with me, chica. You can say they got the "Sofia Reynoso Seal of Approval."

Jazz: I'm sure the Ruffians will be very honored to have earned such an achievement.

Sofia: Anyone who earns my approval should be honored, Jazz. _Real reconoce real._ And I would be lying if I didn't want to try some of their kush. But enough about that, who are the poor souls that has to follow up after that hot opener?

Jazz: Wait. You're not leaving?

Sofia: And leave you out here all by yourself like Jay did? _Joder no!_ You and I are in this for the long run!

Jazz:...Well okay then. Coming up next, Mark Jacobs will go one-on-one with Rodri Montoya.

* * *

**Lydia (by Highly Suspect)** starts to play as everyone boos. The lights go out as Mark Jacobs stands under a faint spotlight. As the lyrics begin, Jacobs looks up as the lights turn on with a flash. He looks around in disgust before slowly walking down to the ring, listing to the negative response. He took his time climbing up the steps and onto the apron. He turns towards the crowd, smirking as he raises his hands on either side of him. He steps through the middle rope and gets to the center of the ring. He looks around before doing the Switchblade throat slit.

"_The following contest is a Quarterfinals match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 215 lbs: 'The Bane of Existence' MARK JACOBS!"_

Sofia: So this is the motherfucker that called me out some time ago.

Jazz: Ah yes. While bullying his way passed Tyson Burke and Ricky Vasquez to make it this far, the self-proclaimed "Bane of Existence" has had no shortage of opinions of how he views himself compared to everyone else in the WFA. He's even went on to mention how he is "the one, true Ace" unlike you and Jason Sabre, and will prove it by winning this tournament.

Sofia: That guy better pray to whatever god he worships that I don't storm that ring and show him why people call me "_As Femenino"_ when I stomp him through this floor!

Jazz: Well if it makes you feel any better, he's about to face an opponent twice his size...

**Jedi Mind Tricks-Language is Fatal (Instrumental)** begins to play, causing the lights to dim down. Soon, a white spotlight shines down on Rodri. He coldly looks around the arena before marching to the ring. When he walks up to the apron, he wipes his feet and steps over the ropes. Mark watched from the corner as Rodri posed with his hands behind his back.

"_Introducing his opponent, from Malaga, Spain, standing 6'8" & weighing in at 280 lbs: 'Malaga's Kong' RODRI MONTOYA!"_

Jazz: Rodri bulldozed his way to the Quarterfinals by choking out Slade and brutalized K.W Evans! And just like he, he views himself as superior to the rest of the competitors in this tournament, Mark Jacobs included.

Sofia: So it's a battle of egos is what you're saying.

Jazz: Pretty much.

Sofia: Well, I hate Mark so I'll be rooting for Rodri. But no matter who wins, they're just gonna get their ass handed to them by Phoenix in the Semifinals, so I can't say I care too much.

When the bell rings, Mark got up from the corner and paced around Rodri, who stood in the center with his hands behind his back. Jacobs cracked his knuckles, and the two of them got into a Collar & Elbow. Rodri easily overpowers Mark by shoving him all the way to the ropes! Rodri stood tall as Mark rolls out to regroup. He cracks his neck a bit before rolling back in. They lock up again, and Rodri forces Mark into a corner. He swings for a Backhand Chop, but Mark quickly rolls away...and slaps Montoya in the face! Mark simply smirks, but Rodri was PISSED! Mark sees this and quickly rolled out! Rodri rolls out and chases down Mark who rolls back in. As soon as Rodri rolls in, Mark immediately stomps down on his head repeatedly! This stuns Rodri and allows Mark to slap him in his head. He runs the ropes...only for "Malaga's Kong" to Flapjack his opponent onto the ropes! Mark clutched his neck, Rodri runs the ropes, and he hits the Big Boot to "The Baneful One's" face, knocking him out of the ring and to the floor! Mark crawled around, trying to regain his senses while Rodri methodically stalks after him. He drags Mark to his feet and Backhand Chops him HARD in the chest! Mark clutches at his chest while Rodri rolls him back in. But once Montoya himself stepped back in, Mark kicks the middle rope between his legs! Rodri collapses to the canvas clutching between his legs while Mark was still dealing with chest pains. When Montoya tried to get up, Mark ran the ropes and hits a Running Knee Lift to his face! Montoya was down and Jacobs went for the cover.

_1..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Mark Jacobs is relying on underhanded tactics to take down "Malaga's Kong."

Sofia: I can tell that Mark isn't tough enough to try and face him man-to-man, chica. And for someone calling himself an "Ace," that's a bitch move.

Rodri manages to toss Mark off of him. But he was still rocked by the Running Knee Lift to his face. So Mark got up and stomps him in the head repeatedly. Jacobs even slapped him upside his head while trash talking him. But when "The Bane of Existence" went for the Standing Moonsault, Rodri KICKS HIM OUT OF MIDAIR! Mark flies and crashed down HARD across the ring, and he had to roll to the apron. But Rodri was not going to let him escape that easily. He grabs Mark by his hair, pulls him against the ropes, and beats his chest with his fist! He kept beating Jacobs until his chest was red! When that happens, Rodri balances himself on the middle rope. He lifts Mark up and hits a Super German Suplex, crashing him on his neck and back! Rodri went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Sofia: _Santa mierda!_ Right on his neck! I know that has to hurt like hell. I'm surprised that didn't keep him down.

Jazz: Say what you will about Mark and his arrogance, but he does have some resilience and talent.

Sofia: Well Mark ain't gonna last long if he keeps getting smacked around and dropped on his head.

Rodri drags Mark up by his arm, and hits another Backhand Chop! Even when Mark collapses, Rodri did not let go of his arm. He lifts him to a corner and hits another devastating Backhand Chop! Mark collapses against the corner as Rodri runs across. He charges back after Jacobs, but Mark rolls away before eating the Big Boot. Rodri crashes in the corner, getting himself stuck, and this allows Jacobs to kick him repeatedly in his other leg! He manages to grab the leg and put Montoya in the Tree of Woe. Mark stomps Rodri's head over and over again. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hit the Double Foot Stomp to his face! Mark went for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: It's extremely difficult for anyone to try and keep Rodri down for long!

Sofia: _No me sorprende._ I heard he was trained by WALTER, and that motherfucker just keeps getting back up. So Rodri was most likely trained to take any and all punishment.

Once again, Rodri tosses Mark off of him. But Rodri was knocked for a loop. Mark got up, grabbed his arms, and stomps down on his head over and over again! He smirks at the crowd then attempted the Komatose (Knee Smash). But Rodri counters it into a Standing Spinebuster! Montoya crawls back to his feet and lifts Mark up. He attempted a Delayed Brainbuster, but Mark knees him before countering into the Guillotine Choke! Mark held on for dear life! Even when Montoya slammed him into the corner, he still kept the hold applied! Finally, "Malaga's Kong lifts Jacobs to his shoulders and hits the Buckle Bomb! Mark stumbled forward, and Rodri quickly went for his ultimate move: Welcome to Skull Island (Wrath of the Gods)! However, Mark rolls through and counters it into a Small Package!

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: MARK JACOBS!"_

Jazz: Mark just rolled up Rodri from nowhere and advances to Semifinals!

Sofia: Congrats to Mark. Now he gets to have his ass kicked by Phoenix in the next round.

Mark immediately rolled out and raised his hand in victory. Rodri couldn't believe that he lost, and began arguing with the referee. Meanwhile, Jacobs stumbled over to the announce table and looked Sofia dead in the eyes. With a smirk on his face, he says "I'm going to hurt Phoenix. And there's nothing anyone can do, not even you. Because I'M the one, true Ace of the WFA." Mark got up and began to walk away.

Sofia:..._Voy a patearle el culo, chica_. He's testing my patience, and he's going to seriously get hurt.

Jazz: Hold on, Sofia. You should let Phoenix do it for you when they face-off in the Semifinals!

Sofia:...Whatever. What's the next bout?

Jazz: A clash of styles and personalities! Coming up next, the cocky rich boy, William Dawkins, will go one-on-one with the Samoan Killer, Jaden Sennoa!

* * *

**Mars, Bringer of War** starts to play, and the crowd immediately starts to boo! William Dawkins walks out with Alessia Perez and a smug expression on his face. They walk to the ring while glaring at the crowd. They come to a stop in front of a guy holding up the "we want change" sign. Dawkins thought for a minute before he & Alessia Perez dig through their wallets. But they only pulled out a middle finger to the guy before laughing in their faces and yelling "Get a job, you dirty hobo!" They booed them while Dawkins & Perez enters the ring.

"_The following contest is a Quarterfinals match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Alessia Perez, from Cambridge, England, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Golden Lion' WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Sofia: So this is the guy that's throwing change at everyone, huh?

Jazz: Pretty much. Dawkins made it to the Quarterfinals thanks to cheap tactics and Aleesia Perez. He's found a way passed Luke Gray and Fenris, but he will most likely have a hard time trying those tactics against his opponent…

Perez immediately took the mic from the announcer's hand and gives it to Dawkins. Before he could even speak, the crowd began to chant "Jaden's gonna kill you! Jaden's gonna kill you!" Dawkins scoffs at this and begins to speak.

Dawkins: Typical. You worthless bollocks immediately assume that I am going to lose...AGAIN! You all said this in the first round, and you all assumed this in the second. And both times, I have proven you all wrong! This is why my net worth is enough to buy out the WFA: it's because I know how to win! I know what it takes to succeed in life, and I will prove it to you all again tonight!

The crowd boos him even more while Dawkins just snickers at them. Sofia simply rolled her eyes.

Sofia: He's British, right? He should know that he's technically worth less than the shit I take. And does he go on-and-on like this all the time?

Jazz: All. The. Time….

**Not Many (Remix) by Scribe** begins to play, and out walks an angry Jaden Sennoa. He cracks his neck, and just walks down to the ring with a look of disdain and intensity on his face. He marches into the ring, causing Dawkins & Perez to roll out, and raises his fists in the air.

"_Introducing his opponent, from Kona, Hawaii, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Kona Crusher' JADEN SENNOA!"_

Jazz: Jaden Sennoa has marched through this tournament with intensity! He choked out Wei in the first round and Jacob Uso in the second.

Sofia: I've seen that look before. Jaden is ready to rip Dawkins limb from limb.

Jaden stood his ground as Dawkins slowly stepped back in the ring. As soon as the bell rings, Jaden charges after William...who immediately leans on the ropes. The ref kept Jaden at bay while Dawkins spoke to Perez. Sennoa wasn't going to wait any longer. So he moves the ref aside, grabs Dawkins, and tosses him away from Perez! When he got up, Jaden tackles him back to the mat and knees him in the ribs! He continues to knee him over and over again, and the pain was agonizing to Dawkins. Sennoa then transitioned to sharp elbows to his face! Perez couldn't take seeing Dawkins in pain, so she yells at Jaden. He looks up and sees her offering him hundreds of dollar bills to free Dawkins. Sennoa got up, took the money, and rips it into pieces! Perez was stunned silent, but Jaden simply turned and lifted Dawkins. He hits several Gutwrench Suplexes and finishes up with a Gutwrench Powerbomb! Sennoa went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: It's been all Jaden since the start of this match!

Sofia: Spoiled kids never learn how to truly fight, _chica._ They just try to throw money to make the problem go away. And it ain't working with a guy like Sennoa.

As soon as Dawkins kicked out, Jaden transitioned straight into the STF! Dawkins struggled to stay alive while the crowd loudly chanted "Jaden's gonna kill you!" William tries to crawl to the ropes, and reached his hand out to them. Alessia reached out and grabbed Dawkins's hand. She broke the submission by pulling Dawkins out of the ring to safety. The crowd boos in response and Jaden was NOT happy! He rolls out of the ring and approaches Alessia, sending her scattering away. Jaden went to grab Dawkins, but "The Golden Lion" pulls him crashing into the ring post! Jaden was stunned, so Dawkins slowly got up and threw Jaden straight into the steel steps! Dawkins smirks before throwing Jaden back in. Sennoa crawled to his knees, but Dawkins stepped in, pulled down his knee pad, and hits the Golden Knee (Regal Knee) right to his face! Dawkins went for the cover!

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Sofia: Okay...so Dawkins does have SOME merits of skills in the ring. But he's gonna need a lot more than that if he wants to stand any chance in this match.

Jazz: So true...but at least for now, "The Golden Lion" seems to be in complete control!

Dawkins was not happy that Jaden kicked out. So he rolls him over and applies the Golden Stretch (Stretch Plum)! Dawkins smirks and tells a struggling Jaden to submit. But instead of tapping out, Jaden pulled himself back to his feet and takes him down with a Hip Toss. Jaden took a moment to recover while Dawkins crawled to a corner. Jaden charges to him, but Dawkins catches him with a European Uppercut! Jaden was stunned, so Dawkins took the chance to ascend to the top rope. He went for the Top Rope Dropkick, but Jaden catches him with a Jumping High Knee to the face, knocking Dawkins out! Jaden rubs his chin, grabs Dawkins to his feet, and hits a HARD forearm to the face! He forearms Dawkins over and over again until "The Golden Lion" was leaned against the rope. Sennoa whips him across the ring, lifts him up, and hits the Pumphandle Death Valley Driver! Jaden went for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

As soon as Dawkins kicked out, Jaden applied the Kona Klutch (Rear Naked Choke)!

Jazz: It's locked in! Jaden has William in the Kona Clutch!

Sofia: _El va a dormir, chica!_ It's pretty much done for rich kid.

Dawkins was fading, and he was fading FAST! Jaden kept the hold in tight as "The Golden Lion" slowly closed his eyes. But before the ref could even check, Alessia began throwing change at Jaden! He tries to ignore her, but she just kept throwing them at him. He finally grew annoyed and releases Dawkins from the hold! He rolls out of the ring and scares off Perez again! He turns to the ring and rolls in. But when he went to pick him up, Dawkins pops up and went for Chump Change (Roll of Quarters to the face)! Jaden ducks this, and William strikes the referee in the face! The ref was knocked out cold, and Jaden hits Dawkins with the Snap Saito Suplex! With Dawkins knocked out pretty bad, Jaden decided to lift Dawkins up for the Resting Place (Argentine Backbreaker transitioned to a Knee lift to the face)! But as soon as he lifted Dawkins in the Argentine Backbreaker, he was suddenly hit by the Down Six (Diving Superman Punch) by Jacob Uso!

Jazz: That's Jacob Uso! He's attacking Jaden Sennoa!

Sofia: I heard he was pissed about losing, _pero mierda hombre._

The crowd watched as Jacob punches a downed Jaden repeatedly. He then scoops him up and floors him with the End of Days (Tombstone Piledriver)! Jacob looks down at Jaden before rolling out of the ring and walking away. Soon, the referee starts to wake up as Alessia yelled at Dawkins to get up. As he came to, he sees Jaden severely hurt but still moving! Without skipping a beat, he runs the ropes and hits The End (Curb Stomp)! Dawkins covers him to the sound of a booing crowd.

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jazz: Once again…. William Dawkins finds a way to survive and move on to the next round!

Sofia: I… I don't have anything to say. That was just a pathetic way for someone like Dawkins to win.

Jaden was still dazed while Dawkins crawled back up. Perez rolls in and gives him a big hug, and "The Golden Lion" just laughs. When Jaden finally came to...he was PISSED! He immediately rolls out and stumbles his way up the ramp while Dawkins just points to the title and trophy. He says "Two more rounds, and I will be the champion!"

Jazz: I don't get how Dawkins managed to make it this far. All he's done is use underhanded tactics and benefitted from Jacob Uso running in.

Sofia: There's no way rich boy saw that coming. It's probably dumb luck he made it this far, but trust me _chica, _he's not about to make it past the Semifinals, let alone win this tournament.

Jazz: You might be right considering that our main event is up next: "The Slumdog" Asher Darma will go one-on-one with that deranged Psychotic Clown!

* * *

**The Show Must Go on (by Three Dog Night)** starts to play as the crowd started to boo. Balloons shot up into the air from the ramp as Psychotic Clown appears from behind them and walks out as the lights change all sorts of colors colors. He slowly walks down the ramp, laughing and chuckling at the crowd before rolling the ring.

"_The following contest is the final Quarterfinals Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Circus in Parts Unknown, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 240 lbs: 'The Man Who Laughs' PSYCHOTIC CLOWN!"_

Sofia: _No este hijo de puta otra vez..._

Jazz: Ah yes. You've seen how creepy Psychotic Clown is in the first round when he went against Jesus Garza. Well after defeating him, he went on to beat Sebastian Flair in the second round to make it this far. Trust me when I say that he's just as weird and crazy as ever...even moreso!

Sofia: There ain't a lot in life that scares me, but this guy….he ain't right in the head.

**A House that's not Quite Home (by Junior)** plays, and the crowd POPS for Asher Darma! "The Slumdog" limped out with more tape wrapped around his ribs, an arm, and even a leg! With each step, Asher was in visible pain and severe agony! Despite this, the crowd loudly chanted Asher's name!

"_Introducing his opponent, from Pujari, India, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Slumdog' ASHER DARMA!"_

Sofia: The fuck happened to Asher!? Who did this to my boy, chica!? Who's the motherfucker I gotta shoot that hurt this nice young man!?

Jazz: Riiiight...you didn't know. Well, after Asher defeated J.P Rainforth in the first round, he was attacked by the man who he faced in the second round: Ruthless Roger Stone.

Sofia: _No esa perra otra vez …_

Jazz: And Stone just brutalized Darma during their match...but couldn't put Darma down for good. So he lost it, grabbed Asher, and just destroyed him after getting DQed! So while Asher did advance, he is barely able to move without feeling so much pain and agony! No matter what, though, Asher still has so much heart left to carry him all the way to the end!

Sofia: And he's about to face this creep….I'm gonna shoot him if he harms Darma, chica.

Jazz: Let's NOT do that, Sofia, but instead have faith in Asher that he'll come out on top!

Asher slowly steps inside the ring and stood in the corner. The referee even walked over and asked Asher "Are you SURE you want to compete in this match?" Asher nods with no hesitation. But before the bell could even ring, Psychotic Clown grabs a mic again.

Psychotic Clown: Oh Asher...Asher...Asher...Asher...Asher… how I've always wanted to meet you and your kind smile! I've heard about you and your story to help people! You just want to help the people from your home and will put you through so much pain and suffering to make that happen, Asher! And I gotta say, your story has made so many people HAPPY!

Asher watches as Psychotic Clown cheers and claps for Darma. This causes the crowd to chant for "The Slumdog," who looked around the crowd!

Psychotic Clown: YES, Darma! Listen to the people you have made HAPPY! You have brought everyone so much HAPPINESS ... the same HAPPINESS that I was supposed to bring them…

As soon as he said this, Psychotic Clown's expression went from a large grin to a bitter sadness. Most notable of all was how there was so much malice and hatred in his voice.

Psychotic Clown: That is correct, Darma… I was the one to make people HAPPY! It is what I DO! And yet you manipulate the people with your tales of a sad, pathetic life to make people HAPPY!? SADNESS doesn't make people HAPPY! HAPPINESS makes people HAPPY! And YOU, Asher, YOU are one of the reasons that makes people feel SAD around me! Because you stole their HAPPINESS for YOURSELF!

Asher finally had enough, so he slowly limped over to Psychotic Clown and took the mic from his hand.

Asher: I….do not….force …..all of these….wonderful people to feel….anything. I...only...want to inspire….everyone….to follow their dreams….and my dream…..is to make my family proud…..by winning the Tournament...of the Supernova!

Everyone in the crowd stood up and gave Asher a standing ovation, some with tears in their eyes! Everyone collectively chants "ASHER DARMA!" over and over again, which made "The Slumdog" smile through his pain. However, Psychotic Clown frowned...and frowned HARD! He hated the chants, he hated the smile on his face, and his eyes began to go red with fury. And as soon as the bell rings, Psychotic Clown SPEARS Darma in half! The crowd went silent as Asher painfully coughed and wheezed. Psychotic Clown looks down at Asher, and starts biting his face! The crowd looks on in horror as Asher screamed and flailed around trying to escape! Finally, he lets him go but not before running the ropes and hitting a Sliding Knee to his injured ribs! Asher rolled out of the ring and crashed to the floor as Psychotic Clown sat on the apron and laughed. He soon got up on the apron and hits the Diving Elbow onto Darma! He laid next to Asher and laughs while the crowd boos him. He picks Asher up by his throat and goes for a Vertical Suplex on the ramp. But Darma manages to land on his feet behind him. He stumbles a bit, but he still connects with a Spinning Elbow! Clown was stunned, and Asher hits him with more Elbows to the face! That was until Clown grabs him by his head and neck and SLAMS him back down on the ramp! Psychotic Clown wasn't finished yet because he then lifts Asher and hits the Vertical Suplex throw! This knocks Asher out cold at ringside. Clown drags him by his leg and rolls Asher in. Clown then slides in himself and goes for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: This is painful to watch, Sofia. Asher is already in so much pain, and Psychotic Clown is showing no mercy in the opening portions of the match.

Sofia: Asher knows how to take a beating, _chica._ He'll pull through.

As soon as Darma kicked out, Psychotic Clown starts slamming his head against the canvas! He finally ends by picking Asher in the air and slamming him down then hitting a Running Senton! Asher clutches his ribs and even coughed up a bit of blood! The referee checks on him while Clown started chuckling. Darma pulls himself up against the corner, and Clown charges after him. He hits the Corner Splash followed by the Spinning Spinebuster! He soon went for the cover!

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: It's been all Psychotic Clown so far! I don't know what Asher has to do to overcome this…. Or if he even can fight back.

Sofia: Asher's biggest advantage is that has a lot of guts and a lot of heart! So he gotta dig down deep and not let that creepy motherfucker try to break him physically or mentally.

There were more chants for Asher Darma around the arena, and it was making Psychotic Clown a little mad. But instead of getting angry, he just laughs. "The Man Who Laughs" picks him up and whips him HARD into the corner! Darma crashes so hard that he just collapses. But Psychotic Clown was not satisfied. He picks him up again and whips him into the opposite corner! Asher stumbles over, and Psychotic connects with the Running Crossbody! Asher was severely hurt again, and Clown was laughing at his pain. The ref begged Asher to let him stop the match, but Asher kept getting back up and telling the ref "No thank you." Psychotic Clown grabs him by his head and yells "NIGHTY-NIGHT, ASHER DARMA!" Clown attempts his signature No Laughing Matter (Final Cut), but Darma transitions into the American Dream (Cobra Clutch) out of nowhere! The crowd popped for Asher as he chokes out Clown! "The Man Who Laughs" was not laughing but struggling to breathe! He collapses to one knee and he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment! While the crowd rallied behind Darma, Clown gathered every bit of energy left and smashes him into the corner! This causes Asher to let go, and Psychotic Clown fell to his hand & knees while coughing and gasping for air. But while he got up, Darma catches him with the Predetermined Destiny (Destino/Standing Somersault Reverse DDT)!

Jazz: Clown may have kicked out, but Asher is giving it his all in this match!

Sofia: Heh. Not even fake-ass Pennywise is enough to make Darma quit! Asher has him on the ropes!

The crowd went crazy for Darma, but he was in too much pain to capitalize and go for the cover! And when he crawled to cover him, Psychotic Clown rolled out and collapsed to the floor! The crowd boos a bit as Darma looked on in disappointment...but soon turns to the top turnbuckle. He stumbles his way over and ascended to the top while everyone stood up. And when Psychotic Clown stood up, Asher leaps off the top and hits D-Day (Diving Senton on standing opponent) right to the back of his head & neck! The crowd popped as both men were down on the floor! (1!) The cheers soon turned into "ASHER DARMA" chants. (2!) But neither man were quick to move! (3!) (4!) Eventually, Asher was the first to make it to his feet. (5!) He grabs Psychotic Clown and slowly heaves him in the ring, breaking the count. But Asher got on the aporn, and when Clown crawled to his knees, "The Slumdog" connects with the Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT over the second ropes from the ring apron to inside the ring)! He slowly rolls Clown over and covers him.

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Asher has Psychotic Clown on the ropes! What does he need to do to end things for good!

Sofia: Darma needs to keep up the attack! That creepy-ass clown is hurt, _chica!_ And Asher needs to hit him with his best moves to keep him down for good!

Almost every single person in the arena was rallying for "The Slumdog," and Asher felt the support. He pulls himself back to his feet and ascended to the top once more. He looked down at Psychotic Clown, took a deep breath, and went to Shoot for the Stars (Double rotation Shooting Star Press)! But Psychotic Clown rolled away, and Asher crashed down HARD on the canvas. While the referee checked on him, Psychotic Clown sat up...and he was PISSED! He was so angry that he pushed the ref away and wrapped his hands around Darma's neck and choked the life out of him! The referee got up and tried to pull Clown off of him! "The Man Who Laughs" lets him go and scarred the ref out of the ring! Clown looks back at Darma, picks him up (yelling that "He's. Not. **HAPPY!"**), and hits No Laughing Matter! He soon covers him.

_1...2..thr-KICKOUT!_

Clown was even angrier that Darma keeps kicking out! So he picks him up and hits No Laughing Matter again! Clown did not cover him again, but instead lift him up and hits No Laughing Matter again! Clown still did not pin him, and he drags him up and hits No Laughing Matter for the third time! He finally went for the pin!

_1...2...thre-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: After three! Yes, three, No Laughing Matters, Asher is STILL alive in this match!

Sofia: And the crowd is going INSANE for Darma! He's not giving up his dream to win!

Jazz: But Psychotic Clown is growing more and more insane with every kickout…..

The crowd popped HARD for Darma's resilience, but something inside Clown's mind was beginning to break! He had a deranged look on his face as he bangs his head against the canvas over and over again! He got up and grabbed Darma, attempting his finisher: Why So Serious (Package Piledriver)! But when he hooked his arms & legs and lifted him up, "The Slumdog" counters it into the Snap Frankensteiner with the pin!

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: ASHER DARMA!"_

Jazz: He did it! Asher eliminates Psychotic Clown! He's moving on to the Semifinals!

Sofia: That's my little Indian boy! Knew he had it in him!

EVERYONE popped as soon as the ref counted three! Psychotic Clown sat up and was stunned silent. He just sat there with a far away look in his eyes while Darma laid there exhausted and in so much pain! But the referee helped him to his feet and raised his hand in victory! But the celebration did not last because Psychotic Clown got up and Spears him in half! Clown grabs Darma and tossed him out of the ring while ripping out his hair in frustration! He rolls out and grabs the steel steps, tossing it at whoever tried to stop him! He grabs Asher, hooks his arms & legs, and hits Why So Serious RIGHT ON THE STEPS! The crowd watched in horror as Clown breathed heavily, and he picks him up again! He then hits Asher with a second Why So Serious on the steps! Clown tosses Darma aside and breathed heavily while the crowd booed him out of the building! His anger suddenly shifted to a creepy smile! He got up and waved to the crowd, while making his way up the ramp! As the EMTs showed up to check on Darma, Clown waved at everyone…. all while he laughed.

Jazz: Oh...oh dear god….

Sofia: Fucking hell...that god damn son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him, _chica!_ And I put that on everything!

Jazz: I sincerely hope Asher is okay….but with each passing round, how long can his body withstand the beatings and punishment!?

Sofia: His body may be broken, but Asher has more guts than almost anyone I know! He'll make it through to the end or die trying!

Jazz: Well, we'll see….hey thanks for sticking around, Sofia. It's been pretty fun having you on commentary.

Sofia: Anytime, _chica_! Trell's still a bitch for trying to keep me down and the Women's Evolution from happening, and Jay's just a bitch in general. But you're my girl, Jazz!

Jazz: D'awww….thanks! Well, this has been the Quarterfinals of the Supernovas Tournament! Next time, we will go through the Semifinals! Who will make it to the Finals?! Who will win the tournament and become the WFA North America Champion!? Tune in to find out! Until then, I'm Jazz-

Sofia: Sofia Reynoso, bitches!

Jazz: And I guess speaking for Jay, we'll see you all in the Semifinals!

**Recap  
**Match 1: Alex Drake VS Phoenix  
Winner: Phoenix via pin

Match 2: Mark Jacobs VS Rodri Montoya  
Winner: Mark Jacobs via pin

Match 3: William Dawkins VS Jaden Sennoa  
Winner: William Dawkins via pin

Match 4: Psychotic Clown VS Asher Darma  
Winner: Asher Darma via pin

* * *

_After the show…._

_The screen opens backstage to the media room, where The Ruffians all walked in with Alex sitting down to catch his breath. Ricky and Jaxson were too excited_

Ricky: THAT WAS AWESOME! I mean...we got to hang with LA REBELION!

Jaxson: Alexis is definitely hotter in person! Maybe even hotter than Ricky's mom!

Ricky: Yeah...WAIT A MINUTE!

Alex: Not to mention….it was awesome...helping Sofia throw Jay in the trash! That dude….sucks!

Ricky: Yeah….Jazz is WAY better! And she's hot, too!

Jaxson: Dude….I think she's married.

Ricky: …...Fuck.

Alex: It sucks that I lost…..now our dream is over!

Jaxson: So?

Ricky: SO!? Our goal was to win so we can go to ACW!

Jaxson: But Sofia shook OUR hands! The Ace acknowledged us! And do you know what that means?

Alex:...

Ricky:...

Jaxson: It MEANS that they think we're cool! And if La Rebelion thinks we're cool….then?

Alex: Then… they'll get us to ACW!

Ricky: That means WE DID IT!

Ruffians: WE'RE GOING TO ACW!

_The Ruffians cheered and high fived each other as they walked off-screen. It goes black then cuts to Phoenix and Alexis Espinoza walking in._

Alexis:...Do they not know that we don't control who gets signed or not?

Phoenix shrugs.

Alexis: Well whatever. What's important is that you are now in the Semifinals. I've said it since the beginning: La Rebelion is here to get things done. It doesn't matter who wins tonight, because Phoenix will beat anyone standing in our way, and he will become the WFA North American Champion.

_Alexis walks away with Phoenix following, and giving the thumbs up to the cameras. As the screen fades to black, it opens to Rodri Montoya walking on-screen highly irritated._

Rodri: ¡Esto es indignante! ¡Cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a la dignidad de la lucha! ¡Mark Jacobs pagará por esto!

_Rodri got up and storms off-screen. It soon goes to black and opens to Mark Jacobs walking in. He sits down and removes his wrist tape while talking._

Mark: Three down. Two to go. I've said it then, and I'll say it now: I am the one, true Ace of the WFA. Not Jason Sabre and DAMN sure not Sofia Reynozo! It's funny, because I know she's going to be in commentary to watch her little pet Phoenix try to beat me. Well let me deliver a message to all of La Rebelion: I'm going to kick Phoenix's ass. I'm going to take my boot and stomp him in his masked face. Then I'm going to pin him and ruin La Rebelion of ever winning that title! Because I'm the best god damn wrestler in the WFA! I'm the Bane of Existence, the one true Ace of the WFA: Mark Jacobs! And I'm going to be the next North American Champion!

_Mark smirked and walks away as the screen goes to black. The screen soon cuts to Jacob Uso walking in with a smirk on his face._

Jacob: I told y'all before that I wasn't gonna let that Samoan bitch make it far. He never tapped me out, but he gets to advance? Nah, I don't think so. And if he has a problem with that, I'll gladly drop him on his head again!

_Jacob walks away as the screen goes to black. It opens with Jaden storming into the room, knocking everything out of his way. He grabs the cameraman by his shirt_

Jaden: WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH!?

_The cameraman shakily points to the exit and Jaden drops him on the floor. He kicks the exit down and leaves, yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_ _The screen goes to black before opening to William Dawkins & Alessia Perez walking in._

Dawkins: It's easy being rich and successful all the time. I've been rich and successful since my birth. But it is hard being right all of the time. And that's because I have to repeat myself over and over again! So, once again, I have to tell you all about why me beating Jaden Sennoa was a foregone conclusion! It's the same reason why I have more money than anyone here! Hell, Bill Gates comes to ME for a money loan! But that's all because I am smarter than everyone I have faced in this tournament so far! I mean, I have already qualified for the Three Layers of Mayhem in ICW, AND I'm in the Semifinals of this tournament! This is all because I know what it takes to win! I don't care about flashy moves and trying to be killers! I show up to win at any cost, and I win at all cost! So you peons remember this moment because I am telling you all that William Dawkins will go to the tournament finals, win the trophy & the WFA North American Championship, bring all of it to Immortality 2, AND win the Immortal Opportunity Briefcase! All in my country of England!

_Dawkins & Perez got up and threw change at everyone before walking away. The screen soon goes black before cutting to Psychotic Clown walking in...and laughing._

Clown: It's been fun, boys and girls! But sadly, it Psychotic Clown's time to go! I know you all are SAD! I am SAD, too! And so is Asher Darma…..but don't you worry! Psychotic Clown will always be around ...always laughing ...always smiling…! Heh...hehe…. I'll see you all very soon, children! BYE! Heheh….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Clown got up and laughed...and laughed...and laughed….and laughed all the way to the exit. The screen goes black...without Asher Darma appearing._

**(A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! We started off this tournament with 32 competitors...and now we are down to four: "The Bane of Existence" and self proclaimed Ace of the WFA, Mark Jacobs! "The Bird of War" and La Rebelion's own Phoenix! "The Golden Lion" and self-proclaimed richest man in life, William Dawkins! And "The Slumdog" and everyone's favorite Indian boy: Asher Darma! Who will face off in the Finals? Who will win the tournament and become the WFA North American Champion? Tune in and find out! Until next time….Happy Holidays and I'll see you all in 2020!)**

Day 7 (Semifinals)  
Mark Jacobs VS Phoenix  
William Dawkins VS Asher Darma


	11. Day 8

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stops. Then, all of the stars expands & explodes into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with WFA Logo on the side of it. Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. The crowd were cheering and ready for the show! The screen cuts to the announce table. Jazz was sitting at the announce table...without Jay in sight._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to Day 8 of the WFA Supernovas Tournament! Tonight is a very special show because we will witness our two Semi-final matches to determine which two will go to the Royal Albert Hall in the UK and compete in the Finals to determine the WFA North American Champion! I am Jazz Conway ...and I was suppose to be joined by my co-commentator Jay Masters. However, he was ...shipped off and hasn't made it back. But it's okay! Because I will be joined my...errr...other co-commentator right about…

**Ay Ay Ay (by Snow Tha Product)** plays, causing a LOUD, positive reaction from the crowd! Sofia walks out with her usual picket sign & shirt reading "#LetSofiaIn." She made her way through the crowd before climbing over the barricade and sitting next to Jazz.

Sofia: Chica! How are you?

Jazz: I'm good. I think Jay hasn't returned from his….uhhh...travels

Sofia: He's probably still dumpster diving for relevancy. I couldn't give two shits where he is right now. What I do care about is if you're okay. I heard what went down with you being assaulted, and it took everything in me to not storm the place and put a bullet in everyone's heads.

Jazz: I'm fine. Enough of that, we have a very important show to get through! We are first going to kick things off with the first of two matches: Phoenix versus Mark Jacobs!

**Lydia by Highly Suspect** plays. The lights go out as Mark Jacobs walks under a faint spotlight. As the lyrics begin, Jacobs looks up and does the throat switch as the lights turn on with a flash. Jacobs looks around in disgust before slowly walking down to the ring. He climbs the steps and steps onto the apron. He turns towards the crowd, smirking as he raises his hands on either side of him. He steps through the middle rope and gets to the center of the ring. He looks around before doing the Switchblade throat slit.

_"The following contest is a Semifinals Match in the WFA Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 215lbs: 'The Bane Of Existence' MARK JACOBS!_

Jazz: Mark has been very vocal since the start, but I'd be lying if I said he hasn't backed it up by making it this far, especially defeating Tyson Burke, Ricky Vazquez, and Rodri Montoya to make it this far.

Sofia: That's because _esta_ _perro_ never faced La Rebelion before. While he keeps running his mouth, we put in the work. Mark's gonna get carried tonight, chica, and then get tossed back to irrelevance.

Jazz: Never short on confidence….

**Words I Never Said (by Lupe Fiasco)** plays, and the crowd pops HARD for Phoenix! He walks out with Alexis behind him as Mark sits in the corner. Phoenix heads to the ring and leaps inside. He climbs up and raises the 'La Rebelion' Flag to everyone while Alexis looks on in approval.

_"Introducing his opponent, representing La Rebelion and being accompanied by 'The Queen of the South' Alexis Espinoza, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 202 lbs: 'The Bird of War' PHOENIX!"_

Jazz: Sofia will clearly agree, but it has to be said: Phoenix has been on a hell of a run in this tournament!

Sofia: Ya damn right, chica! It doesn't matter if it's a Silver Metallist, an "Everything is EVIL" fanboy, or even the power of Ruffian kush! Phoenix stepped up to every last one of them. ¿Y que pasó? He kicks their asses! Now he's gonna kick Mark's ass, go to the finals, and win the whole thing! With that said, I still am pissed off at your husband for not letting me be the one to kick Mark's ass in the Supernovas! So when Trell gets better, he can still go fuck himself.

Jazz: It's definitely going to be a clash between Mark & Phoenix! Neither man wants to lose, but only one can win!

When the bell rings, Mark and Phoenix went face-to-face. They lock up and Mark easily pushes Phoenix to the corner. Mark had him pushed against the corner, but when he grabbed Phoenix's mask, the ref immediately forced him to let go! The crowd boos Mark while he had a smirk on his face. He then says "I'm sorry" and offered him a handshake. The crowd immediately yells "NO!" while Phoenix just looked at it. Phoenix then turns to Alexis, who immediately shook her head no. When Phoenix sees this, he yells at Alexis "Stay out of this, bitch!" The crowd gasps as Alexis immediately was about to storm the ring!

Jazz: Oh dear….

Sofia: That's it. Win or lose, that fucker's dead.

The ref had to hold Alexis back, but when Mark turned around, Phoenix kicked him below the belt! The crowd popped as a pissed off Phoenix follows up with a Roundhouse Kick followed by a Spin Heel kick to the face, and he finishes off with a Snap Rana! Alexis left the ring after seeing Phoenix kicking Mark's ass while "The Bane of Existence" rolls to the corner. When he got up, he was hit with a Jon Whooo Corner Dropkick! Phoenix gets up and sends Jacobs flying with the Monkey Flip! Mark flips and crashes on his stomach while Phoenix rolls backwards, gets to his feet, and hits a Standing Moonsault stomp Mark's back! The crowd were amazed at the swift and fluent motion of Phoenix, who goes for the cover.

_1...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: After hitting a low blow, it's all Phoenix so far while Mark tries to figure out what's happening!

Sofia: What's happening is Mark getting his ass kicked, chica! Phoenix isn't afraid of fighting dirty if needed. It's one of the reasons why he's a valued _hermano_ in La Rebelion.

Mark looked flabbergasted from Phoenix's speed. "The Bird of War" drags Mark and tossed him to the floor. After steadying himself, Phoenix runs the ropes and attempts the no-handed Springboard Shooting Star Press! However, Mark pulled the nearby cameraman in the way, and Phoenix accidentally crashes into him! Before Phoenix could recover, Mark grabs him and SLAMS him right into the steel steps! Mark taunted Alexis and the crowd, earning him boos. Mark picks Phoenix up and drops him with a X-Plex on the ramp! Mark rolls back in and taunts the booing crowd while Phoenix struggles to get back up! Alexis tells Phoenix "_¡Levántate, Phoenix! ¡Levántate!_" Phoenix pulls himself up and stumbles his way to the ring. All of a sudden, Mark runs and hits him with a Front Flip Tope Con Hilo! Mark kicks up and yells "Anything he can do, I can do better!" The crowd boos him while he rolls Phoenix back into the ring. Mark got on the apron and waited for him to get up. When Phoenix does, Mark hits the Springboard Clothesline! Jacobs soon went for the cover….by placing a foot on his chest.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Mark is just toying with Phoenix right now.

Sofia: Mark's just acting like a bitch right now, chica. Don't pay him any attention and watch he starts falling apart.

When Phoenix kicked up, Mark grabbed his wrists. He then hits the Double Wrist Lock Headstomps while looking directly at Alexis and Sofia with a cocky smirk! Eventually, he hooks him up on his shoulders and hits the Running Buckle Bomb! Phoenix stumbles forward and catches Mark with a sudden Mushroom Stomp! The crowd popped hard as both men were down! Phoenix and Mark got up at the same time and began trading rapid shots back & forth! With each Forearm, the crowd was getting louder and louder! Suddenly, Mark hits Rapid Gut Punches! He follows up with a Spin Kick to Phoenix's ribs, a kick up, stomps to the feet that knocks Phoenix to one knee, and a Superkick! However, Phoenix catches the Superkick, gets up, and hits a Bicycle Knee Strike to the face! Mark collapses to the canvas, and Phoenix followed up with a Springboard Phoenix Splash! He goes for the cover!

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: What a move by Phoenix! But Mark is still in this match!

Sofia: _¿Qué te dije, chica?_ Jacobs just a bitch, and he isn't gonna last too long. He's looking lost with Phoenix is just running circles around him!

Phoenix got up and leaps to the top rope. He steadies his balance and attempts his signature Fireball (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)! Unfortunately, Mark rolled away, but luckily, Phoenix manages to stick the landing! Mark pulls himself up as Phoenix charges after him! Mark launches him in the air and goes for the Pop-Up Powerbomb, but "The Bird of War" counters it into a snap Hurricanrana, sending Jacobs to the middle rope! Phoenix regains himself and goes for his other signature: Burn Out (Tiger Feint Kick followed by Middle Rope Moonsault in one motion)! But Jacobs ducks the Tiger Feint Kick which causes Phoenix to spin in the ring! "The Bane of Existence" tries for a Lariat, but Phoenix ducks it and tries for the Handspring Cutter! Yet Mark catches the Cutter and applies his finishing submission: the Dragon Mutilator (Modified Dragon Sleeper)!

Jazz: Mark has the Dragon Mutilator applied! Phoenix is caught in the center of the ring!

Sofia: Don't panic just yet, chica! Phoenix knows how to escape from this hold!

Mark began swinging Phoenix around while keeping the submission locked it! Phoenix slowly started fading from the dizziness and submission! Mark then went for the body scissors, but when he did, Phoenix immediately rolls to his feet! He sits Mark up and applied his own finishing submission: the Wings of the Phoenix (seated Cattle Mutilation)!

Sofia: What did I tell you? Now Mark's the one who is about to tap out!

Jazz: What an escape by Phoenix! He literally has Jacobs trapped and with no way to maneuver to the ropes!

The crowd is on their feet for Phoenix! Alexis is watching very closely as Phoenix kept Mark trapped in the middle! "The Bane of Existence" was visibly struggling to find a way to escape! He soon began leaning to his sides before slowly pulling himself back to his feet! Using sheer strength, Jacobs pulled himself up while Phoenix still had the hold up! When Mark got to his feet, he tries to deadlift Phoenix in the Gringo Killer! However, Phoenix manages to flip to his feet and attempts the Ripcord! Mark then pops up Phoenix into his signature Neck Killer (Powerbomb pulled into the Package Piledriver)! The crowd looked on in horror and disappointment as Mark goes for the cover!

_1...2….thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Phoenix kicked out! Phoenix is still alive after getting dropped on his head!

Sofia: Phoenix isn't gonna go down that easily, chica! And Jacobs is finally getting it through him!

Phoenix was SHOCKED that he kicked out, and the crowd was LOVING it! Mark stood up and ferociously stomped down on Phoenix's head! The joking and games was over for "The Bane of Existence" as he lifts Phoenix to his knees. He then hits the Comatose (Knee Smash to a grounded opponent) right to the side of his head! But Mark wasn't finished with Phoenix just yet! He pulls Phoenix up from behind and attempts the Deep Coma (Reverse Komigoye)! However, Phoenix yanks Mark forward to the second rope! "The Bird of War" gets up, stumbling a bit and rubbing his head. He runs and connects with the Burn Out! Phoenix goes for the pin!

_1...2….thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Now Mark is the one who kicked out! Neither man is staying down in this high-action bout!

Sofia: _Vamos Phoenix! ¡Estás cerca de ganar!_

Now it was Phoenix and Alexis who couldn't believe it! Mark was still alive in the match! The crowd began chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!" while Phoenix stumbles to his feet. He lifts Mark and attempts his finisher: the Blaze of Glory (Ripcord into a Standing Spanish Fly)! However, after the Ripcord, Mark applies the Guillotine Choke from nowhere! Phoenix collapses on one knee while "The Bane of Existence" was choking the air out of him! But "The Bird of War" still had enough to lift his opponent in the air! Mark lands behind Phoenix and shoves him! Phoenix, in response, goes for the Handspring Cutter! However, Mark catches him with a Knee Lift to the back of his head! The crowd gasps as Phoenix crashes to the canvas! Stumbles to the rope, catching his breath, before signaling the end with his Baneful Throat Slit taunt. He lifts Phoenix and attempts his finisher: The Baneful Ways (Lifting Double Underhook DDT spun into a Side Slam)! However, Phoenix twisted his body and connects with a Cutter from nowhere! The crowd were on their feet, cheering Phoenix on! Phoenix pulled himself on the apron to regain his composure! Alexis yells for Phoenix to finish this! Phoenix, bruised and beaten from the match, pulled himself to the top and tries to balance himself. However, Mark pulled himself to his feet and climbs up the top as well! Phoenix and Mark began trading shots back & forth, with each man so close to falling off the top rope! The crowd watched with bated breath as each Forearm to the face almost knocked each other off! Finally Phoenix hits a Headbutt which knocks Jacobs back in the ring! After getting a grip after delivering a headbutt, Phoenix goes to balance himself once more. Mark was up again, however, and climbed up top! But instead of fighting Phoenix….he RIPPED OFF HIS MASK!

Jazz: Oh my goodness! Mark just took Phoenix's mask!

Sofia: ESE HIJO DE UNA PERRA!

The crowd gasps in shock and booed Mark LOUDLY as Phoenix IMMEDIATELY shielded his now-exposed face! And this allows Mark to hook his opponent and hit a super Baneful Ways from the top rope! The crowd was still booing as "The Bane of Existence" covers him!

_1….2…..3!_

"_Here is your winner….MARK JACOBS!"_

Jazz: Mark Jacobs has done it! Thanks to a vile, disrespectful tactic of ripping of Phoenix's mask, Mark Jacobs has now advanced to the finals of the Supernovas Tournament!

Sofia did not respond immediately! She removed her headset and rushed in the ring while Mark quickly rolled out with Phoenix's mask! Alexis helped put a towel over Phoenix's face while she and Sofia stared down Jacobs ...who was smiling while holding the mask in his mouth! He just raised his hand in victory and taunted the crowd, who was appalled at Jacob's disrespect! Mark spits out the mask, balls it up, and tosses it aside before heading to the back, leaving La Rebelion alone in the ring. Soon, Jesus Garza & Rey Aguayo came out to help Phoenix up while keeping his face hidden. The crowd all stood up and gave the five of them, especially Phoenix, a standing ovation. After they have soaked in the reaction, Jesus & Rey helped Phoenix to the back as Alexis followed them out. Sofia, meanwhile, returned to commentary.

Sofia: That was a shitty way to end things for La Rebelion….

Jazz: It does feel like a bitter moment, especially with how Mark won the match.

Sofia: Take it from me, Mark ain't gonna get away with that disrespect. Somewhere, someway, La Rebelion is comin' for him. And that's on _mi familia_.

Jazz: Before we move on to our second Semifinals match, there has been another match made official. After Jacob Uso interfered in Jaden Sennoa's match, the two Samoans will collide in a rematch at the Immortality 2 Pre-Show!

Sofia: I can always watch to people who hate each other fight it out. It should be fun at the very least. Now let's move on to our other Semifinals match between William Dawkins and Asher Darma!

* * *

**Mars, Bringer of War** begins to play as the crowd began to boo! William Dawkins walks out with Aleesia Perez and stares around the arena. They walk to the ring together while not even looking at the row of people begging for change. Finally, they come across some young children who had their hands out. Dawkins & Perez snickered and looked at each other before pulling out a hundred dollar bill. He teased giving it to them ...but instead he ripped it up and threw it at the kids, laughing at their sad faces! The crowd booed as Dawkins stepped inside and raised his arms to everyone.

_"The following contest is a Semifinals match in the WFA Supernovas Tournament! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Alessia Perez, from Cambridge, England, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 230 lbs: 'The Golden Lion' WILLIAM DAWKINS!"_

Jazz: By hook or by crook, William Dawkins has surprised everyone by making it to the semifinals. He's beaten Luke Gray, Fenris, and Jaden Sennoa...albeit due to interference, and now he is already one win away from advancing to the finals! On top of that, he also has a chance to grab the Immortal Opportunity! All of this in his home country, so this is a do-or-die situation for Mr. Dawkins!

Sofia: I can tell that this guy only cares about fame, money, and success that this business brings. He needs to muster up every ounce of focus to try and get through his opponent.

Jazz: I just expect his business associate, Aleesia Perez, to get involved in some way.

**A House that's not Quite Home (by Junior)** plays, and the crowd popped HARD for Asher! "The Slumdog" was slowly dragging his body out to stage! Pain was written on his face after every step he took. Loud "DARMA" chants were heard as Dawkins looks on at his opponent.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Pujari, India, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Slumdog' ASHER DARMA!"_

Jazz: Asher has been on a long and painful journey throughout this tournament! He defeated J.P Rainforth in the first round...but then torn apart by Ruthless Roger Stone! He managed to survive long enough for Stone to get himself DQed before going on and defeating Psychotic Clown! With each battle, Asher has taken a battering! I can't help but wonder how long Asher can physically last…

Sofia: Yes, Asher's been getting his assed kicked, but that nice Indian boy is one of the toughest guys I've ever seen. He has more heart than that Dawkins guy and he will find a way to overcome and win!

Asher slowly stepped in the ring and stood across from Dawkins. Everyone continues to chant for Darma as Dawkins rolls his eyes. But before the referee could start the match, Dawkins suddenly stopped him. Perez hands him a mic as William looked at Asher.

Dawkins: Asher...Asher...Asher. Allow me to say that I admire how you made it this far. You've fought tooth and nail to win every one of your matches, and now you are so close to going to the finals.

The crowd cheered while Asher slowly nods cautiously. Dawkins gives him a clap then spoke.

Dawkins: But look at you, Asher! You're hurt! You're beat up! You...you can't even walk straight! No one wants to see you like this! Hell, I don't even wanna see you like this! And that's why I am going to do something that I have never done before. BRING THEM OUT, BRUVS!

Asher turns to the stage, expecting the worst. But what he saw were people rolling out wheelbarrows of cash, all hundred dollar bills! They began to surround the ring and even stood on the ramp and stage! The crowd's mouth watered as they saw all of this money in one place! Asher...he was just surprised at all of this! Dawkins went over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dawkins: Asher...I heard about why you wanted to do this for the country of India. So I've decided to supply you with enough money to help your people live a happier life: I believe twenty percent of my wealth is enough to feed four generations of India.

The screen cuts to several trucks parked, which also has money inside. Asher just stared at everything as Dawkins smiled.

Dawkins: But money doesn't come free, my friend. In order to fulfill your wish and help the millions of people in India, and finally allow your body to heal and rest, all you have to do ...is forfeit this match!

Asher turns to Dawkins in shock as the crowd IMMEDIATELY boos! Soon, "NO!" chants began to break out as Dawkins was getting annoyed.

Dawkins: Don't listen to these people, Asher! They're just lazy peons who WISH they could have this much money! But you can, Darma! You have a chance to do the right thing to help your people! Just tell this referee that you want to forfeit the match, and it's all yours!

Dawkins hands Asher the mic and stood by his side! The "NO!" chants were still going strong while Darma was contemplating what to do. He looked at the title & trophy. He turns to face the row of money all around him. Asher took a deep breath and backed away from Dawkins.

Asher: You are right...this money will help my friends and family and the 1.4 million people of India. But I promised everyone that I will help them by winning this tournament. I am sorry, Mr. William Dawkins, but I must turn down your offer.

The crowd popped HARD for Asher's decision! Dawkins's smile quickly faded as he puts his head down! He just gave Asher a sad look and sent the people carrying the money away. Dawkins just looks at Asher with a disappointed look.

Dawkins: ….No wonder India is a dirty and filthy country. It's because the entire population is a bunch of filthy idiots!

All of a sudden, Alessia low blows Darma from behind! The crowd boos as Dawkins beats Asher down with the mic and began stomping on his injured ribs! Asher yells in pain while everyone chants "ASSHOLE" at the Golden Lion!

Jazz: What a disgusting display by Dawkins! He tries to buy his way to the finals, and when Asher said no, they low blow him and attack his injuries!

Sofia: Guys like Dawkins are weak for pulling stunts like that. Asher has more character than anyone and won't let money try to stop his dreams!

The referee pulls Dawkins away to check on Asher. Darma tells the referee to start the match. The ref reluctantly starts the match! When Darma pulled himself up, Dawkins hits the Golden Knee (Regal Knee) to his face! Asher collapsed as Dawkins went for the pin!

_1..2 KICKOUT!_

William rolls to Darma and rains down a flurry of fists on him! He yells "This is on him!" to which the crowd began to boo! He picks Asher up and threw him shoulder first into the ring post! Asher collapses to the floor while Dawkins took his sweet time stepping out. When he did, he Irish whips Asher into the steel steps! He smirks at Darma wincing in pain and agony! He then drags him by the hair and slams him directly into the barricade! Darma clutches his ribs and back while crawling around! William rolled in and out in order to restart the ref's count. He scoops Asher up and hits a Fisherman Suplex on the floor! Dawkins sits on the apron as Perez sits next to him! William spreads his arms out and laughs in front of the booing crowd. "ASSHOLE" chants began to rain down on him, but "The Golden Lion" brushes it off. Dawkins pulls Asher on the apron before rolling in. He lifts his opponent up and goes for the Rope Hung Piledriver! But "The Slumdog" pushes in and counters it with a Back Body Drop, knocking Dawkins to the floor! The crowd were beginning to come alive as Asher crawled up. When he sees Dawkins recovering, Asher runs the ropes and hits the Heat Seeking Missile Dive to him! The crowd popped and began chanting Asher's name! Darma, despite taking part in the attack as well, weakly pulls Dawkins back into the ring! When William was getting up, Darma connects with the Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT over the second ropes from the ring apron to inside the ring)! Asher went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Asher is still alive in this match! But he needs to find a way to quickly put Dawkins down before the damage becomes too much to handle!

Sofia: Asher will find a way, chica. He not only a nice Indian boy, but he's a smart Indian boy as well.

Asher was slow to move, but he manages to drag Dawkins to a corner. He stumbles to the parallel corner and was going to climb up. But as soon as he made it to the top, Alessia got on the apron and yelled at him to "Get down!" Asher looks at her and says "I thank you for your concern over the well-being of my body, but I must decline your request for me to climb down from this turnbuckle I am standing on." Darma said. While Asher was talking, "The Golden Lion" got up and shoves him off the top and crashing right into the barricade! The crowd looked on with concern and shock as Darma collapses on the floor! The referee rolls out to check on Asher's well-being! But Dawkins rolls out and moved the referee aside. He grabs Asher and Powerbombs him directly on the apron! The crowd went back to booing, but Dawkins ignored them. He rolls back in the ring, lifts Asher between the first two ropes, and hits the Rope Hung Piledriver! William went for the cover!

_1….2...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Oh dear lord...that was a horrible landing for Asher. But what determination Darma is showing for sticking in the match!

Sofia: I'm not gonna lie, I'm a tiny bit worried for my favorite Indian boy's health. But I have full trust that he'll push through.

Dawkins & Perez was growing frustrated with Asher kicking out! But the crowd was LOVING it! "The Golden Lion" kicks Asher several times and smacks him upside the head. Asher pulls up against William and tries to fight back! William just looks down at his opponent with disgust before grabbing his head and Forearming him in the face! Asher stumbles around the ring, and Dawkins follows up with the Spin Kick to his ribs! Asher falls to the canvas, but "The Golden Lion" pulls him back up and Powerbombs him straight down! Dawkins dusts his hands before climbing to the top rope. He waits for Asher to stand, and when he did, "The Golden Lion" went for his Top Rope Dropkick! However, Asher counters with a Superkick to the face! Asher collapsed to the hands and knees, but he kept powering through the pain! He got back up and stumbles over to a fallen Dawkins. He lifts him up and went for a German Suplex, but Dawkins grabs the ref from behind! The pain of lifting two people were too much for "The Slumdog!" And with the referee's vizion obscured, Dawkins low blows him with his leg! Asher clutches him and collapses to his knees! Dawkins released the ref, exposes his knee, and hits Asher with the Golden Knee! Alessia cheered loudly as Dawkins went for the cover!

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Asher is still alive! He is fighting through every cheap tactic Dawkins and Perez is throwing at him!

Sofia: Dawkins is proving why he has more heart than anyone right now!

The crowd were on their feet, but "The Golden Lion" was FURIOUS! He began arguing at the referee, who told him it was a two-count! Dawkins rubbed his face in frustration and waited in the corner for Asher to get up. When he does, William attempted his finisher: The End (Curb Stomp)! However, Asher rolls to the side and connects with the Rolling Corner! Asher pulls Dawkins back to a corner and climbs to the parallel one! But before he could hit anything, Alessia pulls Dawkins out of the ring! The crowd booed them as Perez tries to help Dawkins up. Asher turns to face them, causing Perez to move away. Darma leaps off and hits the D-Day (Diving Senton) right to Dawkins! The crowd were on their feet for Darma, who powers back to his feet. Asher rolls William back in, who rolls to a corner. Asher climbs to the top and finally hits his signature Coast to Coast (Shooting Star Dropkick from one corner to an adjacent corner) right to Dawkins! Williams was out like a light, and Asher rolls him over to pin him!

_1...2….thr-BREAKUP!_

Jazz: You have got to be kidding me! Perez just saved Dawkins again!

Sofia: _¿Dónde está Hanna cuando la necesitas?_

Just as the referee counted two, Alessia grabs Dawkins's foot and puts it on the ropes! The crowd boos her as the ref stops the count! Asher is stunned, but slumps over in exhaustion. He grabs the ropes to pull himself up. He lifts Dawkins up and attempts his finisher: Predetermined Destiny (Standing Somersault Reverse DDT). However, "The Golden Lion" catches him on his shoulders! He stumbles around the ring while swinging Darma around… and, in the process, "accidentally" knocks out the referee! Asher manages to wiggle out of the hold before hitting the a Rolling Deadlift Bridging German Suplex! The crowd was chanting "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE…!" Asher lets Dawkins go and goes over to the referee. He tries to wake him up while Alessia slides the infamous roll of quarters to Dawkins! Once Asher got the referee up, Dawkins tries to hit him with the Chump Change (Roll of Quarters to the jaw)! However, Asher ducks...and the referee was hit instead! The ref was knocked out of the ring as Darma locks in his submission: the American Dream (Cobra Clutch)! Dawkins was tapping out and the crowd was going crazy! However, there was no referee to see him tap! Alessia sees this and slides in the ring! When Asher turns, she hits him with her finishing move: The Heartbreak (Roundhouse Kick)! Asher releases Dawkins and collapses to his knees. So Dawkins ran the ropes and connected with The End! The crowd watched in horror as Dawkins made the cover! Perez rolled out as a new referee ran out from the back! He slid in and counted the pin!

_1…..2…..three? No. KICKOUT!_

Jazz: HE KICKED OUT! DARMA KICKED OUT OF THE END!

Sofia: MY INDIAN BOY IS STILL ALIVE AND KICKING!

The crowd popped HARD for Darma kicking out! Dawkins was stunned silence at Asher kicking out! He slammed his fists on the canvas over and over again before lifting Darma back up. He leans him on the ropes, and Perez held him up. Dawkins grabs the roll of quarters and goes for the Chump Change again! But Darma ducks out of the way, causing William to hit Perez instead! She collapses to the floor as Dawkins looks on in shock! But while Dawkins was stunned, Asher runs up behind him and connects with the Predetermined Destiny! The crowd was on their feet! But Asher was not finished yet! With Dawkins down, Asher dragged himself to the top turnbuckle and connects with his second finisher: Shoot for the Stars (Double rotation Shooting Star Press)! The crowd popped and counted along as Asher went for the cover!

_1….2….3!_

"_Here is your winner: ASHER DARMA!"_

Jazz: HE DID IT! ASHER'S GOING TO THE FINALS!

Sofia: WHAT DID I TELL YOU, CHICA! ASHER'S GOT MORE HEART THAN ANYONE!

Jazz: HE'S FOUGHT THROUGH A LOT OF PAIN AND CHEAP ATTACKS TO MAKE IT TO WHERE HE IS NOW!

The crowd popped HARD for Asher, who just laid in the ring tired and exhausted! Dawkins rolled out of the ring and collapsed to the floor as everyone chanted Asher's name! With Dawkins and Perez dragging each other up the ramp as Darma got back up. He was smiling through the pain as he looked at the title and trophy. Soon, the cheers began to turn into boos. Asher turned to see why everyone was booing...and he watched as Mark Jacobs walked out.

Sofia: Who the hell dragged this fucker out?

Jazz: I would assume that Mark just wants to take a closer look at who he is going to face in the finals.

Mark had a smirk on his face as he made his way to the ring. Asher leaned against the ropes for support. As he rolls in, the crowd broke out into loud "ASH-ER DAR-MA" chants. Mark and Asher looked around at the chants before staring eye-to-eye. They both glance at the tournament trophy and the WFA North American Championship. Mark grabs a mic and paces back and forth while staring at Darma. "The Bane of Existence" smirks and looks at Darma before speaking.

Mark: Well… Well …Well. "The Slumdog" himself, Asher Darma. Let me be the first to offer my congrats to you for making it to the finals. Because just like everyone here, I have been wanting to face you for a long time. Everywhere I go, I hear how much people want us to face off..and how much people want you to beat me. Unfortunately for everyone, that's not the reality of things. The reality is that I am going to win this tournament...and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you never get back up.

Mark smirks as Asher looks at Mark. The crowd continues to chant for Darma, who began feeling pumped up. He grabs a mic himself and looked Jacobs dead in the eye.

Asher: Hello Mr. Mark Jacobs. It is very nice to meet you before our match in the WFA Supernovas Tournament finals at the Royal Albert Hall! My name is Asher Darma, and I am very grateful to have earned the opportunity to face you as my opponent in the finals. I am excited that you are looking forward to this match as much as I am because I know we will put on an exciting match for everyone. But I am sorry to say that I cannot allow you to win because I have promised all of my family and friends in India that I will win the tournament for them.

The crowd cheered Darma, which caused him to smile. Mark simply smirks and nods before walking up to him.

Mark: If you're so sure that you're going to defeat me ...then why don't we up the ante a bit. Let's make this a memorable match. Mark Jacobs VS Asher Darma…. 2-Out-Of-3 Falls!

The crowd cheered in response and Asher was even taken aback at the offer! Mark stuck out his hand for a handshake as Asher looked around the crowd! Everyone was chanting "YES!" Darma looks at Mark and smiled.

Asher: I accept your challenge for a 2 Falls Out Of 3 Total Falls Match!

The two shook on it, sealing the deal! But when Darma went to let go, Mark trips him! The crowd boos as Asher collapsed on the canvas, and "The Bane of Existence" pressed his knee to Asher's injured ribs! Mark looked dead at the camera and smirked.

Mark: To the 1.4 million people of India, my name is Mark Jacobs. And I'm about to be the bane of your little Indian boy's existence! Because after I win the tournament, Asher's gonna come back to India...in pieces!

Mark began stomping down on Asher over and over again! Darma laid in the ring, clutching his injured body. Jacobs soon lifted him up and teased going for the Deep Coma. However, he did not hit it! Instead, he smirks and tosses him to the side. "I'll see you in the finals, Darma!" He said before leaving the ring! He does the Baneful Throat Switch to a chorus of boos!

Jazz: Mark Jacobs is a disgusting human being. I'm sure you can agree with me on that.

Sofia: _Si. _It's taking every will in my body to not put a bullet between his head. The only reason I'm not is 1) I'm not trying to scar any of the kids here, and 2) I'm gonna let Asher handle him in the Finals!

Jazz: Well, between you and me, I hope you're able to fly out to England and call the match with me. It's been a lot of fun having you on commentary with me.

Sofia: Oh hell yeah, for sure! _Tú eres mi chica,_ Jazz! And I will do what I can to make it out there to call the finals! La Rebelion may be out, but that don't mean "As Feminino" or #LetSofiaIn is going anywhere!

Jazz: Well, she's been Sofia, I've been Jazz, and we'll see you all at the finals! Mark Jacobs versus Asher Darma…. And it's now a 2-Out-Of-3 Falls Match!

* * *

**Recap  
**Match 1: Mark Jacobs VS Phoenix (w/Alexis Espinoza)  
Winner: Mark Jacobs via pin

Match 2: William Dawkins (w/Alessia Perez) VS Asher Darma  
Winner: Asher Darma via pin

_After the show…._

_The screen opens backstage to the media room, where La Rebelion (minus Sofia) walked into the room. Phoenix's face was covered with a towel, and Alexis was more pissed off than anyone has ever seen her._

Alexis: Let this be a warning to Mark Jacobs: You pissed off the wrong woman. You pissed off the wrong group of people. Because it doesn't matter where or when. _¡La Rebelión está a punto de perseguirte!_

_Alexis walks out of the room with the others following her out. And sadly...there was no thumbs up from Phoenix. The screen soon went black before cutting to Mark Jacobs walking in the room. He sat down and removed his wrist tape._

Mark: So that's La Rebelion. Those are the guys that everyone's so hyped about, huh? I was highly unimpressed. Because if any of them, especially Phoenix, was as good as they said, then 1) Sofia would've been in this tournament to start with and 2) Phoenix would've won! But instead, I exposed them for what they truly are: a bunch of overhyped wannabe gangsters! But enough about them, I want to tell the whole world "I told you so." I told you that I would outlast each and every person in this tournament! The Ruffians failed, Sebastian failed, Stone failed, Clown failed, Segador failed, Sennoa failed, Montoya and Magnus failed, I literally JUST ruined La Rebelion's chances, everyone's failed! And that's because no one in this tournament better than me! And as for the two people that's about to fight right now, I don't care which one of you wins. Because at the end of it all: that trophy and title will belong to Mark Jacobs!

_Mark got up and walked out of the room. The screen goes black for a moment before opening to show Dawkins and Perez coming in the room. Alessia was barely conscious as Dawkins held her._

William: I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Alessia! That filthy Indian ruined everything! I swear, he won't get away with what he did!

"The Golden Lion" took a deep breath in order to compose himself.

William: It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is Immortality 2. Because I will be the one to win the Immortal Opportunity by ANY MEANS NECESSARY!

_Dawkins helped Perez up and storms out of the room. The screen went black before cutting to Mark Jacobs returning once more._

Mark: I said everything I needed to already. All I'm going to say is that Asher should've taken the deal when he had the chance. Because he's not going to find any sympathy from me. Darma's gonna get hurt and hurt BAD. I will beat Asher down until he physically can't get up anymore. Only then will I put him out of his misery and win this whole damn thing!

_Mark winked at the cameras as the screen goes black. It then opens with a severely injured Asher._

Asher: I...I am so very sorry...to you all here. I wished…. I could have spoken..to you all in the past. But I am grateful to at least speak to you all now….. I am not feeling well in my body. But I will be okay. Please. Do not worry for me. I will give it my best and make everyone proud. I will see you all in the finals.

_Asher slowly got up and waves to everyone. He leaves the room as the screen goes black._

**((A/N: We are finally down to two! Mark Jacobs and Asher Darma! They have made it through the grueling tournament and made it to the last hurdle! Only one will win and become WFA North American Champion! Which person will it be? And will Jaden Sennoa get revenge against Jacob Uso, or will "The Forgotten Son" prove that his loss was a fluke? Tune in to the final day and find out! Until next time…..see you in the UK!))**

Day 9: ICW Immortality 2 Pre-Show  
Jaden Sennoa VS Jacob Uso II  
**Supernovas Tournament Finals:** Mark Jacobs VS Asher Darma (2 Out of 3 Falls)_-WFA North American Championship_

_((If you want to see the rest of the non-Supernovas card, read the latest ICW episode))_


	12. Day 9 (Immortality 2 Preshow)

**((A/N: This is taken from the Immortality 2 Pre-show. If you wanna see any more matches from that show, go read there. If not, then enjoy!))**

_The screen stays black for a very long time. Soon, a star appeared, then another, and another until the screen shifted to deep space. Forever (by Drake) starts playing as the stars formed constellations of the thirty-two competitors:_

**It may not mean nothing to y'all….**

_The stars formed to show Ruthless Roger Stone and Jaden Sennoa staring down. It then forms into Luke Gray & Asher Darma being nice & friendly to a group of people._

**But understand nothing was done for me….**

_It then changes to Hikaru Yoshida shadow boxing & Asher King doing Jiu-Jitsu. Wei Wu-Long appeared smoking a cigar & Kenji Tetsuya rolling some dice._

**So I don't plan on stopping at all….**

_The stars formed to show Alexander Magnus standing with his hands behind his back. It then alters to Rodri Montoya doing the same. It then changes to Slade standing angrily & Kyoshi Warrior shooting mist in the form of comets._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne!**

_The stars formed an image of William Dawkins & Alessia Perez laying on a pile of money. Then, to El Segador near a black hole, with Angel Cadia. It then changed to Tyson Burke holding a strange, empty doll. And then to Fenris standing with Emily Scarlett._

**I'm shutting shit down at the mall...**

_The stars changes to Mark Jacobs flexing, then Brandon Duke running like a meteor. We then see the stars form Fritz Kaiser & Tim Fowler with other stars flashing around them._

**And telling every girl she the one for me….**

_The stars shifted to Sebastian Flair yelling "WHOO". Then to La Rebelion. Alexis sitting at a large chair with Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Sofia Reynoso standing behind her. All of a sudden, Sofia pulls out a sign reading #LetSofiaIn._

**And I ain't even planning to call….**

_The stars show Jacob Uso, J.P Rainforth, & Nolan Garson super depressed. It then changes to K.W is drinking liquor out of a bagged bottle._

**I want this shit forever mayne, ever mayne, ever mayne….**

_The stars then shifts to Psychotic Clown with a strange & twisted smile and finally shifts to the Ruffians own Alex Drake, Ricky Vazquez, and Jaxson Caruso laughing and smoking a joint together._

_After shifting through all of the images, the stars began to shrink and the music stopped. Then, all of the stars expand & explode into a supernova! The title screen soon appears, that read:_

**The Wrestling Federation Alliance presents: The Supernovas Tournament!**

_The screen cuts to the Royal Albert Hall arena, where the ring has blue & purple ropes with the ICW & WFA Logo on the side of it. The crowd was HOT for the show and excited for what's about to happen! Sitting ringside was a large trophy & the brand new WFA North American Trophy. It soon cuts to the commentary table._

Jazz: Welcome, ladies & gentlemen, to the beginning of the end! The final episode of ICW Battlefield Season 2! Live from the Royal Albert Hall in London, England, this is the Immortality 2 Pre-show!

Jay: It feels like we've been on this journey for so long, Jazz.

Jazz: Don't say that you cherished our time together.

Jay: I was gonna say it's about time I go on vacation! I'm ready for all of this to come to a conclusion and take some time off!

Jazz: Yeah well, the road hasn't quite reached its destination yet. There are still some scores that need to be settled. In our main event, it will be the finals of our 32-man-tournament called the WFA Supernovas Cup! Can the "Bane of Existence," Mark Jacobs, back up his claim of being better guys like Sabre & Reynoso? Or will "The Slumdog," Asher Darma live up to his promise to the people of his home?

Jay: Mark's been brutal to everyone throughout this tour, and Asher is a man with so many broken bones! I mean he's been beaten down by Roger Stone, a Psychotic Clown, and even Dawkins! It'll be a miracle if he survives! And not to mention that their match is now 2-Out-Of-3 Falls!

Jazz: Then again, Asher has been shown to have more heart than literally anyone I have seen! Just his willpower alone will have Mark questioning what to do? It won't matter how many falls it'll take, I think Asher will out last Jacobs and win the prize: this beautiful trophy & becoming the first WFA North American Champion!

Jay: That's not all, because tonight we are going to see a grudge match from the second round: Jaden Sennoa versus Jacob Uso!

Jazz: Uso attacked Sennoa and led him to lose in the Quarterfinals all because Sennoa eliminated Jacob in the second round. Both men demanded a rematch, so they're going to settle the score tonight!

**Not Many (Remix) (by Scribe)** plays, and out walks a tanned, part Hawaii part Samoan male who has black hair in a crew cut style haircut, multiple tribal tattoos (on his arms, left leg, chest, and back area), & a very toned built body type. The man wore black and red Muay Thai trunks, black knee pads, black and red kick pads & black boots (with white soles), black wrist tape (on both arms), black and red Muay Thai armbands (on his upper arms), a sleeveless shirt that says "Jaden's. Gonna. Kill. You." (with a hand holding a skull upward with a spine attached to it), and a white towel over his neck.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Kona, Hawaii, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Kona Crusher' JADEN SENNOA!"_

Jazz: So for those who haven't kept up with the Supernovas Tournament, this killer here is Jaden Sennoa. He had dominated his way to the quarterfinals against William Dawkins. It was there where his opponent, Jacob Uso, interfered and cost him the win and the tournament! As anyone would've guessed, Sennoa was livid, and he demanded he gets his hands on Uso right here tonight!

Jay: Hell, just looking at Jaden right now, I can tell he's ready to rip someone's arm off! This is gonna get violent real quick!

Jaden cracks his neck and just walks down to the ring with a look of disdain and intensity on his face. He rolls in the ring and removes his towel & shirt before pacing back & forth. **Rope (by Foo Fighters)** starts playing, and out walks a man who looks just like Jimmy & Jey Uso, but isn't as well defined when it comes to muscle. He has a tribal tattoo (running from his upper pectoral muscles to the shoulder blade), unkempt long black hair, wears blue jean shorts, a "Jacob Uso" shirt, and a leather jacket..

_"Introducing his opponent, from San Francisco, California, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 240 lbs: 'The Forgotten Son' JACOB USO!"_

Jazz: Jacob hasn't been silent about his disdain and hatred about his Anoa'i family line and his Samoan heritage as a whole! So being eliminated from the Supernova Tournament by Jaden didn't sit well with him. So much so that he cost him the win and being the reason Jaden was eliminated!

Jay: Sorry to interrupt you, Jazz, but Jaden just left the ring and is storming towards Jacob!

As Jacob made his way to the ring, Sennoa rolls out to charge after him! Uso immediately tackled his opponent to the floor and the two immediately traded blows! The crowd were cheering at the sight of the pre-match brawl! Sennoa manages to shove Jacob off of him, but Uso still went on the attack! However, Jaden grabs him and slams him on the steel steps! Jaden rolls Jacob back in the ring. Immediately, the UK began to sing "JADEN'S GONNA KILL YOU! JADEN'S GONNA KILL YOU!" As Jaden rolls in, the referee finally starts the match. As soon as Jacob crawled to his feet, Sennoa hits a Front Judo Takedown followed by several punches and elbows!

Jazz: After an intense brawl before the match, Sennoa is letting out his frustrations through his flurry of stiff strikes!

Jay: Taking down his opponent and beating him within an inch of his life! That's what Jaden specialized in, Jazz. This is just pure aggression at its finest!

This time, Uso manages to kick Sennoa away before rolling out to regroup. Sennoa goes after him, but Jacob catches him with a stiff Uppercut to the jaw! Jaden was stunned, and Jacob follows up by yanking his opponent out of the ring and tossing him into the barricade! He just beats him into the barricade with unwavering fury! As the ref's count reaches seven, "The Forgotten Son" rolled back in then out, resetting the count. But when he grabs Jaden, "The Kona Crusher'' surprised him with a Uranage on the apron! Jacob clutched his spine as Sennoa took a moment to regroup. He steps in the ring...and eats a Superkick to the head! Sennoa was stunned on the apron, so Jacob runs the ropes and hits the Total Takeover (Sunset Flip Powerbomb) to Sennoa RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

Jay: Holy hell!

Jazz: Good lord! Jacob just Powerbombed Sennoa right though our table! "The Kona Crusher'' might be out cold!

The crowd were on their feet for what they just witnessed! Jaden was laid out in the wreckage while Jacob just looked down at him and caught his breath. He rolls Jacob back in and hits the Slingshot Elbow Drop! Jacob went for the pin.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Jaden still has some fight left, but Jacob is dictating the pace of this match right now.

Jay: Jacob isn't out here to out-wrestle Sennoa. He's here for a fight!

Jacob got up and lifted Jaden to his feet. He hits a single German, a Double German, and finally a Triple German Suplex! Jaden was down, but Jacobs wasn't done. He lifts and Irish Whips him into the corner. Uso runs and hits a stiff Lariat! He follows up with several Uppercuts. Jaden suddenly caught Uso with a stiff Forearm to the face! Uso was wobbly, and "The Kona Crusher'' knocked him into the corner before hitting several Corner Strikes! Each strike sunned "The Forgotten Son" and Jaden finished him off with the Running Jon Whooo Corner Dropkick! Uso slumped down in the corner, and Sennoa finished him off with the Powerlifting Saito Suplex on his head & neck! The crowd continues to chant "JADEN'S GONNA KILL YOU!" as Sennoa lifted Uso and connects with a Powerbomb with the pin!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

As soon as Jacob kicked out, Jaden transitions right into the STF!

Jazz: Jaden has the SFT applied in the center of the ring!

Jay: Jaden is literally choking the air out of his lungs!

Uso was struggling to escape from the hold! Jaden kept beating and scraping his face while choking the life out of him. "The Forgotten Son," however, still managed to crawl and grab the ropes! Jaden broke the hold and lifted him by his hair. While holding him up, "The Kona Crusher" hits several Muay Thai Knee strikes to his ribs! Jacob collapses on his hands & knees, and Sennoa goes for a Gutwrench Powerbomb. But when he lifts him up for the Powerbomb, Jacob counters it into his signature Total Takeover (Sunset Flip into the Deadlift Powerbomb)! The crowd were on their feet for what they just saw! They even broke out into dual chants "THIS IS AWESOME/FIGHT FOREVER!" Sennoa was laid out while Jacob climbed to the top. "The Forgotten Son" connects with a Reckless Diving Headbutt! He went for the cover.

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Both men are just throwing everything they have at each other! You can just feel the bitter hatred carrying each of them through this match!

Jay: Samoan pride and bitter jealousy is what all of this boils down to! Each of these powerhouses is fighting to prove who is better than the other!

Jacob stumbles to his feet while lifting Jaden up. He carries Sennoa across his chest and hits the Fallaway Slam! Sennoa was sent into a corner where he weakly pulled himself up. Uso charges and hits the Running Splash followed by an Exploder Suplex! Jaden was rocked hard, and was visibly struggling to get back up. Jacob leaned in front of him..and began smacking him across his head like a child! The crowd "OOHHHs," especially when they saw Sennoa grew angry! Jaden looked at his opponent with murder in his eyes, but Uso simply scoffs and kicks him in the face! Sennoa was knocked back down until "The Forgotten Son" lifted him back up and ran the ropes! "The Kona Crusher" ran after him & caught Jacob with a Jumping Knee Strike to the face! This rocks Uso hard and knocks him on his back! Jaden was NOT HAPPY, and the crowd began chanting "JADEN'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

Jay: God help us because Jaden is PISSED right now!

Jazz: Oh dear...this may not be pretty.

He lifted Uso back to his feet...and smacked the taste out of him! Uso stumbled to the corner, but Sennoa simply unleashed a flurry of Punches and kicks! He treated his opponent like a sandbag and Uso was barely standing upright! Jaden whips him into the opposite corner and charges after him. But Jacob explodes out of the corner and hits a wicked Lariat, turning Jaden inside out! Sennoa was down as Uso stumbles to the ropes to keep himself up! Jacob waits for Jaden to get back up, and when he does, "The Forgotten Son" went for Down Six (Diving Superman Punch)! However, Jaden got out of the way and applied the Kona Klutch (Rear Naked Choke)! The crowd were on the edge of their seats while Jacob was beginning to fade! Jaden had an intense look in his eyes as he kept the hold in tight! But out of sheer desperation, Uso quickly dumps him between the ropes! Jaden was sent out of the ring and crashed to the floor! "The Forgotten Son" was coughing and trying to get some air back. And once he recovers enough, Jacobs runs the ropes and hits a Tope Suicida, knocking him back down! The crowd cheered again, but Uso was too focused on his opponent! So he rolls back in the ring, and once Jaden got up, he ran and connected with a No Hand Tope Con Hilo this time! He rolls Jaden back in the ring and waits for him to get back up. When he does, Uso connects with Down Six and covers him!

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jay: He kicked out! Jaden is still alive!

Jazz: Back and forth! Back and forth! Both men are giving every ounce of fight, of energy, of hatred to prove who is the better Samoan!

The crowd was shocked at the kickout and everyone continued to chant "FIGHT FOREVER!" Jacob lifts Jaden up and attempts the End of Day-Ish (Tombstone Piledriver)! However, "The Kona Crusher counters into a roll-up and applies the Kona Klutch once again, this time applying the bodyscissors! Uso struggled to be released from the hold and found himself being cut off from oxygen! "The Forgotten Son" mustered up every ounce of strength left to pull himself back up. He then lifted Sennoa onto his shoulders and planted him with the Samoan Drop! Exhausted, Jacob was slow to get back up. But he does and he drags Jaden back to his feet. Jaden suddenly hits a wicked Headbutt! Jacob stumbled and bounces off the ropes before hitting Sennoa with a Headbutt of his own! Jaden was stunned this time, and Jacobs ran the ropes! "The Kona Crusher'' catches Uso with a Running Superkick on the rebound, almost taking his head off! The crowd let out a loud gasp, but Jaden was not through yet! He lifted Jacob back to his feet and sat him on the top turnbuckle. Sennoa attempts the Kona Quake (Muscle Buster), but "The Forgotten Son" manages to fight out of the hold! He lands on his feet and takes Jaden down with a wicked Spear! Jacob pulls himself up and goes for the End of Day-ish again! But when he scooped him up, Jaden managed to wiggle free and land behind him! Sennoa then lifts Uso in the Argentine Backbreaker! He stumbles a bit and connects with his finisher: the Resting Place (Argentine Backbreaker transitioned to a Knee lift to the face)! Jacob was knocked out, and Sennoa covers him!

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: JADEN SENNOA!"_

Jazz: And just like that, Sennoa puts Jacob to rest and comes out victorious once again!

Jay: This was probably one of the most intense & violent matches I've seen from any two Supernova competitors!

The UK crowd applauded both men, but neither of them were quick to get back up! Jacob rolled to the floor while Jaden pulled himself up and raised his hand in victory. He looks at the camera with intensity all over his face as the crowd chants "JADEN'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. He's survived being put through our table! He's been screwed out of the tournament, he's faced a man who possibly matches up to him physically, and he's stood tall by pinning him and even choking him out! Jaden Sennoa may not have won the tournament, but for my money, he is easily the most dangerous person to have competed!

Jazz: I hate to say it, but you might have a point. We may not know where Jaden, Jacob, or several of the competitors will end up. But I do know that wherever "The Kona Crusher" will end up, pain and destruction is certainly guaranteed.

* * *

_The screen opens to a smoke-filled room. There were cheers from an invisible crowd when they saw the Ruffians sitting in a circle. Jaxson Caruso & Ricky Vazques were laughing and snickering, but Alex Drake sat in silence and looked bummed out._

Ricky: Ese...what's the matter?

Alex: We failed, dawg. We didn't get to become kings of North America or get the world's biggest bong….

Ricky: Woah.… That is sad, ese.

Jaxson: God damn it, Ricky! You're killing the vibe, man….

Ricky: What did I do?

Jaxson: Look, Alex...it's okay man. We might've lost, but let's be honest: who would wanna be king of North America? I think it's illegal to be king of the US or somethin….

Alex: Yeah….plus everyone is always forgetting about Canada…..

Ricky: ….And I think someone else already became king of Mexico…

Sofia: That _puta?_ I beat that fucker's ass bad his timeline was destroyed.

_The circle cuts to Sofia Reynoso, and the invisible crowd applauded for what seems like a long time. The Ruffians all were losing their collective minds while Sofia waves at the camera._

Ricky: Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!

Alex: I-I-I-I-It's….

Jaxson: IT'S THE ACE! THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD! SOFIA REYNOSO!

Sofia: _Qué pasa?_ Just wanted to swing by and thank you guys for helpin' me throw Jay in the trash. Y'all are pretty decent. Well...I don't know about Ricky. Alexis reeeeally wanna kick your ass…

Ricky: Wh-what?

_Jaxson & Alex laughed while Ricky looked horrified. Sofia smirks and takes a puff of the Ruffian's kush._

Sofia: _No malo._

Alex (who could barely contain his excitement): S-S-S-So does this mean we get ACW contracts!?

Sofia: Sorry ese, ….I ain't in charge of who gets signed or not.

_There was a loud "awww" and the Ruffians were sad. Sofia places the kush down and got up._

Sofia: But I can put in a good word for you guys. Right now, I got a match to call & a show to crash. Catch y'all around.

_Sofia nods at them and leaves. The Ruffians looked at each other and started going crazy celebrating while the invisible crowd cheered. The screen goes back to the arena._

* * *

**Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product** plays, and the crowd WENT BEZERK! Out walks a well-known bronze skinned Mexican woman (with a tone and very fit body) with dark brown eyes & straight and natural dark brown hair (that has dyed tips over different colors). She was wearing a Black t-shirt reading 'La Rebelión' with tight black shorts & a bandanna that covers up half of her face. Everyone began chanting "SO-FI-A! SO-FI-A!" while she made her way through the crowd. She hops over the barricade, and Jay immediately got up and put his hands up.

Jay: Wait! Wait! Wait! Sofia, WAIT!

Sofia stared at Jay unamused. Jay took his headset off and grabbed a mic.

Jay:... I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for what I've said about you! You're not a Mexican street-rat. You're the female ace of the WFA! I just want to call the finals, so please can I be allowed to call the match?

The crowd boos him and chants for Sofia to "KICK HIS ASS!" Sofia looks around while thinking. She looks at Jazz, who chuckles. She sighs and says "He can call the action with us." Sofia nods and points at Jay before sitting next to Jazz. Jay sat down as well.

Jazz: Welcome back to the table, Sofia!

Sofia: You think I'm gonna miss calling the Finals of the Supernovas with _mi chica?_ Hell no! I wouldn't miss this for the world! And for you, I can let Jay stay with us. Though if he says something that pisses me off, Imma make sure he gets a bullet put between his skull.

Jay: …..It's nice to have you here, Ms. Reynoso

Sofia: Go fuck yourself.

Jazz: Well now….let's just focus on the match we've all been waiting for: the finals of the WFA Supernovas tournament!

_"The following Two-out-of-Three Falls Match…. is the FINAL ROUND of the WFA Supernovas Tournament...and it is for the WFA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP!"_

**Lydia (by Highly Suspect)** plays, causing the lights to go out. Standing underneath a spotlight was a slightly tan, slim man with an impressive physique. He has black hair in a Corey Graves style, dark brown eyes, oval shaped face, and a slight beard. The man was wearing black tights (with "Bane" written in red on the right leg), black boots with black kick pads (with a red "M" on the top), black elbow pads, black tape on the left hand and wrist, & red tape on the right hand and wrist. He also wore a black trench coat (with red stripes on the shoulders and 'Mark Jacobs' written in red on the back).

Jazz: Mark Jacobs. "The Bane of Existence." A man who is not known to hold back any thoughts or opinions on anyone. He's called out all of the top stars across the WFA, including "The Ace of Pro Wrestling" Jason Sabre & "As Feminino" right here, Sofia Reynoso. He's even gone so far as to call himself the "One, True Ace" of the WFA.

Sofia: _A la mierda ese pinchazo_

Jay: Sure, Mark has outspoken opinions, but he has backed up a lot of what he-

Sofia: You're pissing me off, _puta_.

Jazz: I hate to say it, but he does have a point. He's made it this far by defeating Tyson Burke in the first round, Ricky Vazquez in the second, Rodri Montoya in the Quarterfinals, and you're stablemate Phoenix in the Semi, albeit in controversial means.

Sofia: Oh I haven't forgotten about any of that. Especially ripping off Phoenix's mask. I just hate the fucker so much. I'm not gonna pretend to be biased, I hope Mark loses tonight.

EVERYONE simply booed as Jacobs looked around in disgust. He slowly walks down to the ring, looking at everyone at ringside. He paced around ringside and stared at the trophy then at Sofia...who simply flipped him off. Jacobs smirks before climbing the steps and onto the apron. He turns towards the booing crowd, smirking as he raises his hands on either side of him. He steps through the middle rope and gets to the center of the ring. He looks around before doing the Switchblade throat slit and leaning on the corner.

**A House that's not Quite Home (by Junior)** plays, and the crowd EXPLODED with cheers! Out walks a Pujab man with light brown skin. His body is very slim and lean (Possibly even lanky since he has long limbs). He has short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears long loose black pants with black boots & a white Sherwani. He has a sticker of India on the pants when he starts with another sticker of the UK.

Jazz: Asher Darma, "The Slumdog" is a polar opposite to Mark Jacobs. He's one of the most humble, the most caring, the most kind-hearted person I've ever seen compete. But to say he's walking into this match at 100% couldn't be further from the truth.

Sofia: Physically, he's fucked up. But that very nice Indian boy has more heart than almost everyone in the tournament! He's winning this 100%.

Jay: Asher's tough, but there's also a chance that he physically can't go on any further!

Sofia: There's a chance that I can throw you in the dumpster right now, but you're lucky I'm not making that a guarantee!

Jay: I'm just saying that Asher's already fought guys like J.P Rainforth, Ruthless Roger Stone, Psychotic Clown, & William Dawkins in that order! The human body can withstand only so much pain and agony!

Asher limped to the ring while being covered in bandages and bruises. Despite being in pain and agony, he still took the time to high five and shake the hands of everyone at ringside. The crowd went into a LOUD chant for "ASH-ER DAR-MA!" He even shook the hands of the cameramen, the timekeeper, and gave a big hug to Jazz & Sofia. Asher tries to shake Jay's hand, and a threatening stare from Sofia forced Jay to accept Asher's handshake. Asher steps into the ring and waves at everyone, who simply cheered even louder for him. As he climbs down, the lights dimmed and a lone spotlight shined on the ring.

"_Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 215 lbs: 'The Bane of Existence' MARK JACOBS!"_

Everyone BOOED Jacobs out of the building, and he just smirks in response.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Pujari, India, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 239 lbs: 'The Slumdog' ASHER DARMA!"_

On the other hand, the crowd popped HARD for Asher, harder than anyone else on the show! Asher just smiled and waved to the crowd while the referee raised the WFA North American Championship.

Jazz: This is it. We started out with 32 competitors. Now it all comes down to this: Mark Jacobs & Asher Darma! Only one can win!

The crowd was in a FRENZY by the time the bell rings! All around, everyone was chanting "DAR-MA! DAR-MA! DAR-MA! DAR-MA!" Asher looked around with a smile on his face, but Mark simply ignored the chants while keeping his eye on his opponent. Both men soon circled each other and locked up. After a short struggle, Mark forces Asher into the corner. He kept pushing him until the ref counted to four. Mark slowly stepped back and freed Asher...only to then jab him in his injured ribs! The crowd booed the cocky Jacobs while Asher clutched his ribs in pain. Mark drags Asher out of the corner and takes him down with a Headlock. Asher counters with a leg trap to his head, and Mark immediately kicks up. Asher gets up and, this time, takes Mark down with a headlock! The crowd popped HARD for Asher's take down while Mark struggled to escape! Soon, Jacobs applied his own leg trap, and Asher kicked up. When they both got up, Mark spin kicks Asher in the ribs, knocking him right back down! The crowd BOOED Jacobs while Asher struggled to breathe, still feeling his injuries! Loud "YOU'RE NOT JASON!" chants were heard, causing Mark to flip them off!

Jazz: The match just started, but Mark is already targeting Asher's injuries.

Sofia: _Solo las perras luchan como Mark._

Jay: Mark is letting the people know that Asher isn't in this match at his best. Call it confidence or cockyness. But Mark clearly has the physical advantage.

More boos rained down as Jacobs soon kicked Asher around while shoving his head! Asher continued to move, so Mark began to run the ropes! Asher drops down and Mark runs over him. On the rebound, Asher connects with the Rolling Elbow Smash! Mark stumbles backwards a bit, and Asher was getting a bit fired up! "The Bane of Existence" charges, but Asher hits the Rolling Thunder Dropkick and knocks him out of the ring! The crowd were cheering and chanting for "The Slumdog," who was breathing heavily. Mark got back up while rubbing his jaw. He slowly got back in the ring and challenged Asher to a Test of Strength. The two slowly grasped hands….and pushed against each other! Mark gained the advantage before tripping Darma! Asher counters with the Monkey Flip, and Jacobs landed safely on his feet! He gloats to the booing brits..but failed to see Asher kicking up to his feet! Asher grabs Jacobs from behind and hits a Rolling German Suplex with the bridge!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: And Mark just barely kicked out at two! Asher is still showing some fight despite his current physical limitations.

Sofia: I'm telling you, _chica,_ Asher's passion can carry him through anything.

As soon as Mark got up, Asher stuns him with an Open Palm Strike! He grabs Mark and climbs up the corner. Darma attempts the Ropewalk Hurricanrana, but Mark catches him with a Spinning Powerbomb! Jacobs cracks his necks and picks Asher up. He attempts the Package Powerbomb, but Asher fights out of it. He lands behind Mark and goes for the Predetermined Destiny (Destino)! Mark shoves him off, and when he lands safely, Mark goes for a Step Up Enziguri! But Asher ducks it and Mark crashes to the canvas! He slowly gets up, so Asher runs the ropes and connects with the Rolling European Uppercut! Everyone popped HARD when Mark was knocked out of the ring again! But Asher was beginning to feel the agony from his injuries! This slowed him down, but not enough to stop him from slingshotting over the ropes and hitting the Hurricanrana to Mark! This sends Jacobs into the steel steps, and the crowd were on their feet for Darma!

Jazz: Asher is looking pretty good right now! Mark is struggling to piece together some form of offense in this match! Possibly due to underestimating Asher's abilities….

Sofia: Mark's a _cabrón_ for thinking he can bully his way past this nice Indian boy! And now he's being tossed around like a bitch!

Jay: But with every big move, Asher keeps having to slow down due to his injuries! I don't know if it's wise for him to do all of these dives and flips.

Sofia: _Sé que no es prudente que me sigas interrumpiendo ..._

Asher slowly got up and high fived several of the fans, but EVERYONE was chanting "ASH-ER!" He stumbles over to grab Mark, but he desperately attacks Asher in his taped midsection! Asher clutches his ribs and leaves Mark time to recover. Mark then grabs Asher and hits the X-Plex on the floor! Everyone booed Jacobs out of the building when he rolled in and posed. Asher slowly pulled himself back up, so Mark runs the ropes! "The Bane of Existence" tries for a Running Asai Moonsault only for "The Slumdog" to roll back in! Mark lands, but stumbles a bit! Asher runs the ropes and hits a Diving Crossbody over the ropes and onto Jacobs! The crowd were on their feet for Asher! He rolls Mark back in the ring, climbs on the apron, and hits the Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT over the second ropes from the ring apron to inside the ring)! Asher goes for the cover!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Asher is fighting through the pain and has kept control of this match since the beginning.

Sofia: As he should! Even with one leg, Asher can still kick Mark's ass!

Jazz: I just hope Asher can put Mark away before his injuries can become too much….

Jay: Remember, Asher has to defeat Mark twice in one match! The longer this goes on, the worse Asher's injuries gets!

Asher fought through his pain & pulled himself to his feet. He pulls Mark into the corner and ascends the corner parallel to Jacobs. But when he makes it to the top, Mark rolls out! The crowd began to boo Mark, but Asher climbed down and hits him with a Basement Dropkick! Mark crashed HARD into the barricade, but Asher's injuries were beginning to bother him! He took the time to catch his breath and recuperate before rolling out of the ring. Asher lifts Mark up, but Mark suddenly CRACKS Darma over the head with a Steel Chair! The referee IMMEDIATELY called for the bell, and the crowd was EXTREMELY HEATED!

"_The winner of the first fall by Disqualification: ASHER DARMA!"_

Sofia: _ESE HIJO DE UNA PERRA!_

Jazz: What a vile, disrespectful tactic by Mark Jacobs!

Jay: I find it ingenious! Mark realized he can sacrifice a fall just to inflict greater punishment to an already injured Darma!

Jazz: This is more cowardous than ingenious! How desperate can someone be to beat down an already injured opponent!?

Everyone in the arena chants "FUCK YOU JA-COBS! ASH-ER DAR-MA! FUCK YOU JA-COBS!" Mark responds by slamming the chair over Darma's body over & over & over again! He kept targeting the ribs and damaging them even more! The referee had to pull Mark away while checking on poor Darma. But Asher still had some fight left to slowly pull himself up! The crowd were about to cheer….until Mark grabs the North American Championship & SMASHES it over Darma's face! This busts him wide open, and blood begins gushing out of his head! Now EVERYONE was PISSED at Mark! And some in the front row splashed beer at him! Mark simply gave a wicked smirk while the ref checked on Asher. Jacobs rolls Asher in the ring before sliding in and waiting in the corner. The referee told Asher he can't compete, but Darma shook his head no! He pulls himself back up and told the referee to start the second fall!

Jay: There's no way Asher can continue! The man is just bleeding buckets all over! Mark just beat him to a pulp!

Jazz: I'm amazed that Asher still wants to compete! He's in so much pain but he wants to continue!

The referee shook his head...but he reluctantly rings the bell to start the second fall. A crimson-faced Asher stumbles out of the corner, and Jacobs connects with the Double Leg Takedown! He proceeds to beat Asher in his open wound to LOUD chorus of boos. Mark hoists Asher on his shoulders and Buckle Bombs him in the corner! Asher stumbles forward, and Mark hits a Chokeslam! He kicks Asher out of the ring and collapses to the floor while pacing around to chants of "ASS-HOLE!" Mark rolls out and lifts the bloody Darma right in Sofia's face! Sofia was PISSED, and Jazz visibly had to hold her back while Mark laughs at her. He picks Asher up and Chokeslams him RIGHT on the table! Asher cries out in agony before falling back to Mark's feet! "The Bane of Existence" was about to throw Darma in the ring...but he turns and slams him into the steel steps! Everyone watched in concern as Darma barely moved! The referee was at the count of six before Mark rolled in then out. With the count reset, Jacobs drags Asher up the ramp. In front of everyone, Mark smiles….and hits the Neck Killer (Powerbomb into the Package Piledriver) RIGHT ON THE RAMP!

Jay: GOOD LORD!

Jazz: OH GOD! JUST DROPPED HIM RIGHT ON HIS HEAD!

Sofia: FUCKING HELL! HE'S TRYING TO KILL HIM!

Everyone gasped in horror! Even the referee rolled out and checked on Asher's condition! But Mark simply grabbed the ref and rolled him back in! He told the referee to count while everyone LOUDLY boos him! Reluctantly….the ref began to count:

**(1!)** The crowd chants for Asher to get up! **(2!)** Asher wasn't moving a muscle, and Jacobs patiently waited in the corner… **(3!)** "ASH-ER DAR-MA!" was chanted by everyone in the Hall! **(4!)** Asher weakly tried to push himself up...but he could barely move! **(5!)** Jacobs smirks at Asher struggling to get up. **(6!)** "The Slumdog" starts crawling toward the ring, his face completely covered in blood at this point. **(7!)** But the crowd was behind Darma and cheered for him to make it! **(8!)** Asher made it to ringside and tried to pull himself up with everything he had left! The crowd were on their feet, ready to see Darma roll in! **(9!)** But at the last second, Asher collapses back to the floor! **(10!)** Everyone booed when the referee called for the bell!

"_The winner of the second fall by Count-Out: MARK JACOBS!"_

Jazz: My goodness….Asher is just…

Jay: Asher couldn't make it back in the ring to the count of ten! Now it's one fall to a finish and Asher isn't even able to stand!

Sofia: This is all bullshit! You know what, I ought to get in that ring and beat the shit out of that son of a bitch!

Jazz: Sofie, don't! Asher can push past this!

Sofia:_...Maldito hijo de puta..._

The ref immediately rolls out to check on Darma! Asher was barely conscious, he was covered in blood, and he could barely move! The ref helps Darma up, but Mark suddenly knocks him down with a Running No-Handed Tope Con Hilo! He rolled Asher back in the ring before grabbing the referee and telling him to start the final fall! The ref pulls away and checks on Darma! The crowd was HEATED at Jacobs, but "The Bane of Existence" simply rolled in and waited. The ref checks on Asher, but Darma continues to try and stand back up! He pleaded with him to just stop and that his injuries were too much for him! But Asher grabs the ref and pleads with him to continue! The referee just stares at him with sadness. The crowd chanted Asher's name in unison! "ASH-ER! ASH-ER! ASH-ER!"

The referee got up...and called for the final fall to begin! As soon as Darma got to his knees, however, Mark strikes with a Running Knee Smash to the head! He quickly went for the cover!

_1….2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Oh god! That was a brutal knee strike! Asher just BARELY kicks out before the three!

Sofia: C'mon Asher! Get up and fight!

Jay: Asher might be knocked out from that shot to the head!

The crowd booed HARD! But Jacobs was too focused on Asher to react! He just grabs Asher and hits him with the Double Wrist Lock Head Stomps! He mercilessly stomped against his opponent until he could barely move! Then, Mark locks in the Guillotine Choke! The crowd rallied HARD behind Asher, but he wasn't even moving an inch! Mark yells that "IT'S OVER!" while tightening the hold! The ref went over to check on Darma. He raised his arm up….and it fell to the canvas. He raised it up again...and it fell back down. The ref raised it one more time….and he kept it raised! The crowd popped HARD when Asher had his arm raised, and he even began to pull himself up! "The Slumdog" mustered up everything he had, and he lifts Mark into the Brainbuster!

The crowd gave a standing ovation to Darma's fighting spirit! Both men were slow to get back up. But they crawled to face each other! Mark grabs him first and hits a Forearm to his face! The crowd booed & Asher stumbled, but the Slumdog fires back with a Forearm Strike of his own! The crowd cheered when he knocked Mark back! Both men made it to their feet, and started trading Forearms! When Mark hits one, the crowd boos! When Asher hits one, everyone pops! Mark blocks a Forearm attempt & hits two quick jabs to Asher's ribs and follows up with a Spin Kick! Asher clutches them until Mark follows up with kicking his face up! Jacobs stomps his feet, causing him to fall on one leg, and he goes for a Knee Strike! However, Asher counters with the Michinoku Driver right on his head! The crowd was in a frenzy, and this gave Asher the strength to get back up! He scaled the corner, balances himself, and hits a beautiful Moonsault to Mark! Asher goes for the cover!

_1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Asher's fighting his damndest to stay alive! He's just throwing all he can to take down Mark!

Sofia: Asher can do it, _chica!_

Jay: How is he doing this!? Asher is just a bloody mess but is still going!

Sofia: Like I said! Asher! Has! HEART!

The crowd rallies behind Darma with chants of "ASH-ER DAR-MA!" and even "A-C-W! A-C-W!" Asher got back up and pulled Mark to his feet. He attempts the Inside Out Suplex (Reverse Exploder), but Mark fights out with rapid elbows to the back of his head! Asher collapses to his knees, and "The Bane of Existence" hits him with the Comatose (Grabs the arm of a grounded opponent and pulls them into a knee smash to the side of the head)! Mark shook his head after knocking him out, so he pulled him into ANOTHER Comatose! Mark held on to Asher's wrist, got behind him, and connected with the Deep Coma (Comatose to the back of the head) Asher was knocked out cold and Mark went for the cover.

_1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jay: Jesus Christ...what a shot! Mark is just laying so much knees to the bloody wound of Darma!

Sofia: Yet Mark STILL can't put him down! Mark doesn't have what it takes!

Jazz: I can't help but worry for Asher's well-being….he's just hanging on for dear life!

The crowd broke out into loud "YES!" chants! Mark sat there surprised that Asher didn't stay down! Mark got up and stood in the corner. And adding insult to injury, he did Jason Sabre's Gun taunt at Darma! EVERYONE started booing because they knew what was coming next: "The Ace of Pro Wrestling's" Final Resolution (Kinshasa)! When Darma got up, Mark went for it….but was caught by Back to the Slums (Spanish Fly)! The crowd POPPED as Asher covers him!

_1….2...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Asher's fighting on! Mark barely kicked out but Asher is still in this!

Sofia: Asher can do it! He just gotta hit him with everything's he got!

Jay: With every big move, Asher is just hurting himself more and more! Mark just needs to survive!

EVERYONE chants Asher's name as he continues to fight on! He picks Mark up and hits the Inside Out Suplex! Mark stumbles to a corner and collapses against it! Asher wills his way to a parallel corner and hits the Coast-to-Coast (Shooting Star Dropkick)! Mark falls to the floor! Asher climbs back up again! He hits D-Day (Diving Senton) right to Mark on the floor! "HO-LY SHIT!" chants rang around the Royal Albert Hall! Both men were out cold! **(1!)** **(2!)** Neither man moved an inch. **(3!)** **(4!) **The crowd watched to see who was gonna move first! **(5!) (6!)** Asher slowly got up, while clutching his ribs, and rolled Mark in. He got on the apron….Mark hit the Final Blow (RKO) from nowhere! The crowd gasps & boos Mark out of the building as Asher collapses in the ring! Jacobs gets up while Asher crawls to his knees, and he hits the Final Resolution! Boos rain from the fans as Mark crawls into the cover!

_1….._

_2…_

…_..thre-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: HE KICKED OUT! AFTER MARK HITS JASON SABRE'S FINISHERS, ASHER KICKED OUT OF IT ALL!

Jay: HOW IS HE STILL DOING THIS!?

Sofia: _VAMOS, ASHER! SEGUIR LUCHANDO!_

The crowd EXPLODES into cheers! Mark could not believe it! Asher is still alive in this match! Jacobs argued and yelled at the refere, but the ref said he kicked out! Jacobs, covered in Asher's blood, was wondering what more could he do to put Darma down! And then….he looked at Sofia. A sinister smirk grew on his face. He lifts Asher up...and calls for Sofia's Gran Final (Weapon X)!

Sofia: That motherfucker….

Jazz: No...he wouldn't….

Jay: He's going to use Sofia's own finisher to put down Asher Darma! The ultimate disrespect….!

Sofia: _Ese maldito hijo de puta ..._

Mark lifts Asher into the Gory Special….and Asher counters into the Sunset Bomb! Darma then suddenly applies the American Dream (Cobra Clutch)! The crowd was in a frenzy and chanted for Mark to "TAP OUT!" Darma held on for dear life, and Mark was beginning to lose oxygen! Mark flailed around the ring to try and escape, but Asher wouldn't budge! Jacobs, with nothing else to do, charges forward and dumps himself & Asher to the floor! They landed hard, but Asher STILL HAD THE AMERICAN DREAM APPLIED! Mark was trying so hard to escape! But when he got to his feet, Asher suddenly Suplexes him RIGHT ON HIS HEAD! Adrenaline was kicking in for "The Slumdog," because he pulled himself back to his feet and rolled Mark back in the ring. Darma slides in, lifts him up, and goes for the Predetermined Destiny (Destino)! Mark counters the move and suddenly traps him in the Dragon Mutilator (Dragon Sleeper)! Everyone booed as it was Asher who struggled to escape! Mark had him locked in tight, and he began to swing him around the ring! But in doing so, Asher used the momentum to pull himself up and HIT THE PREDETERMINED DESTINY FROM OUTTA NOWHERE! EVERYONE popped when Asher covers him!

_1…._

_2….._

…_..No..KICKOUT!_

Jay: HE KICKED OUT! MARK KICKED OUT JUST BARELY AN INCH BEFORE THE THREE!

Jazz: MY GOODNESS! NO ONE'S KICKED OUT OF THE PREDETERMINED DESTINY!

Sofia: KEEP GOING, ASHER! KEEP FIGHTING!

The crowd was SHOCKED! Darma was STUNNED! He's never seen someone kick out of the Predetermined Destiny! Asher pulls himself up, stumbling around, and climbs to the top. He balances himself and Shoots for the Stars (Double Rotation Shooting Star)! But Mark got his knees up at the last second! The crowd gasped as Asher clutched his ribs, which was so injured that bits of blood came out of his mouth! He crawls to his knees while Mark pulls himself back up...and Mark hits the Deep Coma! Darma was out cold! The crowd was HEATED! Mark grabs his arms and stomps down on his head! He lifts Asher up and hits the Comatose! Jacobs still holds on, lifts him up, and HITS HIS BANEFUL WAYS (Lifting double underhook DDT spun into a reverse DDT)! Mark covers Asher!

_1…._

_2….._

…_..3?!_

…_..No..KICKOUT!_

Jay: WHAT!? HOW!?

Jazz: HE'S ALIVE! ASHER IS STILL ALIVE!

Sofia: THAT'S HEART FOR YOU! ASHER DARMA WILL NEVER GIVE UP! HE'S GONNA KEEP ON FIGHTING UNTIL THE END!

Jay: HOW MUCH DOES MARK HAVE TO DO TO PUT ASHER DOWN!?

Jazz: ASHER WANTS TO WIN JUST AS BAD AS MARK! SOMEONE HAS TO GIVE! WHO WILL IT BE!?

EVERYONE popped HARD when Darma kicked out of Baneful Ways! Mark slammed against the canvas in blind fury! He looked at Darma with twisted, vengeful eyes! Jacobs then punches Darma in his open wound over & over again, just pummelizing him! Mark got up and tossed Asher into the corner! He lifts him up top for his ultimate finisher: the Baneful End (Kneeling Muscle Buster)! However, Darma STILL had some fight left in him to escape! He kicks Mark away, but Jacobs stuns him with a Step-Up Enziguri! Mark, this time climbs to the top with Asher! The fans all stood to see what would happen! Mark tried desperately to lift him into the Baneful End! But Asher keeps fighting and fighting out! Soon, Mark pounded away at his injury to force him down! With Asher stunned, Mark finally lifts him into position for his ultimate move! However, Asher wiggles back into the corner, grabs Mark…..ASHER HITS SOFIA'S SUPER SHINING STAR (Front Flip Piledriver from the top rope)! The crowd was FRANTIC! MARK JACOBS WAS DOWN! ASHER, FEELING THE MOMENT, CLIMBED UP TOP WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD LEFT! HE STANDS UPRIGHT, FIGHTING THROUGH ALL OF HIS PAIN! ASHER SHOOTS FOR THE STARS! HE CONNECTS ON MARK! ASHER GOES FOR THE COVER! EVERYONE COUNTS:

_1….._

_2…_

…_..3!_

"_Here is your winner of the WFA Supernova Tournament...and NEWWWWW WFA North American Champion: ASHERRRRR DARRRRRMA!"_

Sofia: HE DID IT! ASHER DID IT!

Jazz: ASHER DARMA HAS WON THE SUPERNOVAS TOURNAMENT! HE IS THE NEW WFA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPION!

Jay: I. DON'T. BELIEVE IT!

Jazz: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, JAY! ASHER HAS FOUGHT THROUGH IT ALL JUST TO BE CROWNED THE WINNER!

Sofia: THE HEART, THE GRIT, THE BLOODY FUCKING WILLPOWER, THAT'S WHAT MAKES A CHAMPION! ASHER HAD ALL OF THAT! MARK TRIED TO FIGHT LIKE A BITCH, AND THAT'S WHY MARK WILL NEVER BEAT ASHER OR BE CALLED THE ACE OF ANYTHING!

The pop was ENORMOUS! EVERYONE WAS ON THEIR FEET! Asher began to cry tears of happiness & physical pain! The referee helped Asher to his feet and raised it in victory! Darma leaned against the ropes in order to keep himself upright. Soon, Sofia brought in the trophy and title, and Darma began to cry even more! She hands him the title and raised his hand to the roaring crowd! "YOU DE-SERVE IT!" was heard while Darma climbed onto the top turnbuckle and raised his newly won championship in the air! Confetti soon began to fall from above while people also threw flowers in the ring! And through it all, Darma had a giant smile on his face.

Jazz: Just seeing how far Darma went in this tournament….how much he's suffered …..and how this tournament means so much...I can't help but shed tears right now...

Jay: Mark tried everything in his power to win. But I'll be damned if I didn't think Asher earned it. He truly does have a lot of heart & determination!

Jazz: I think this is a wonderful way to end the WFA Supernovas Tournament & the Immortality 2 pre-show! I've been Jazz, and speaking for Jay & Sofia, thank you all for joining us on this wild adventure! See you all at Immortality 2!

**Recap:  
**Match 1: Jaden Sennoa VS Jacob Uso  
Winner: Jaden Sennoa via pin

Match 2 **(WFA North American Championship)**: Mark Jacobs VS Asher Darma- _(2-out-of-3 Falls) (WFA North American Championship)  
_Winner: Asher Darma via pin

* * *

_After the show…._

_The screen cuts backstage to the interview room. Jacob Uso stumbles in the room tired and exhausted. He sits on the bench and looks around._

Jacob: Jaden….I don't know where...I don't know when...but this ain't over, Use. O le a ou faʻamaonia o aʻu o le Samoa sili ona lelei i taimi uma. (I will prove that I am the best Samoan of all time.)

_Jacob got up and walked away. The screen soon cuts to Jaden Sennoa pacing back & forth in front of the cameras._

Jaden: Do you see!? Do you see what happens to anyone who takes away what belongs to me!? I put them to SLEEP!

Jaden breathed heavily before settling down a bit.

Jaden: Credit to Jacob for having the balls to do what he did to me. Use wanted a fight, he got one! But just like any other, I put him down! So let this be a warning to ANYONE who tries to pull the same stunt! I am Jaden Sennoa! And I am coming to hunt!

_Jaden waked away as the screen goes black…._

_The screen opens back in the interview room. Mark Jacobs, and covered in Asher Darma's blood, collapsed on the floor. He didn't say anything, he just looked at each and every person in the room. Mark looked dead at the cameras._

Mark: …..I'll see you soon.

_With that, Mark stumbles up and out of the room. The screen goes black for a bit before opening to a standing ovation. Asher Darma stumbles in while an official carries the trophy and the North American title for him. Blood was dripping all over him as he lay down._

Asher: I am….in a lot of pain….but I am eternally grateful for such...and opportunity…

Asher pulled himself to a seated position. With blood everywhere, he sits there smiling.

Asher: I went to America...for an opportunity at the American Dream….that someone like me can do great things….I know there are people who….who wanted to see me fail… but there are many more people who supported me….and to them I say thank you...for believing in me. I promise I will do the best I can...as champion...to make everyone proud…. Now if you excuse me….I need to visit the nice doctor….

_Asher stumbles up and dragged his trophy and title away. The screen fades to black…._

* * *

**((A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who submitted a wrestler for this tournament! Thank you to those who also read from the beginning to the very end. This was a lot of fun to work on! And I look forward to seeing a few of these fellows across the WFA after this. Until next time!))**


End file.
